The third husband
by Miage
Summary: Harry, Oméga, majeur depuis peu, devra faire face aux innombrables challenges liés à son statut. Harry arrivera-t-il à se faire une place dans un ancrage avec le chef du pays: le mystérieux Tom Riddle? Arrivera-t-il à surmonter les nombreuses péripéties familiales tout en se faisant un nom en tant que défenseur des droits de sa caste dans la société? AU, A/O/B, Poly, Mpreg, Family.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tous le monde,

Je vous souhaite la bienvenue sur ma fiction, c'est la première fois que je poste mes textes en ligne alors j'espère que ce sera à votre goût. Il s'agit d'un UA sans magie, avec un a/o/b. Je sais que beaucoup sont frileux sur les fictions concernant les Omégas, mais j'ai essayé d'amener cet univers sous un autre angle, selon ma vision des choses (qui est un peu différente des fictions, sur le même thème, présentent sur le site). J'espère tout de même que vous prendrez le temps de lire quelques chapitres pour vous faire une idée.

Les commentaires sont les bienvenus, lâchez-vous, car c'est avec vos commentaires, vos avis, vos idées que les fictions vivent. Pouvoir vous lire est une sorte de récompense pour moi, et je me ferais un plaisir de vous répondre!

Je tiens particulièrement à remercier Niakovic et Zofra, pour leurs corrections, leurs idées et leurs critiques qui me permettent de m'améliorer.

PS: Tout appartient à JKR!

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, Miage.

* * *

Il y a de cela trois cents ans, les loups-garous se sont révélés à la race humaine dans le but de sauver leur espèce qui dépérissait. La luna leur avait tourné le dos, disaient-ils, et pour rentrer à nouveau dans ses bonnes grâces, la luna leur susurrait à chaque pleine lune de s'accoupler avec des êtres humains afin de rendre leur sang encore plus pur, perfectionnant ainsi leurs transformations. Il va sans dire que cela avait été très mal perçu par la nature humaine qui leur voua un mépris sans pareil.

S'ensuivit alors une guerre sans précédents, entre les hommes et les loups-garous. Elle dura près de cent cinquante ans. Pendant tout ce temps, la haine, le sang, et les morts, étaient le quotidien des habitants de la terre. Évidemment, les créatures l'emportèrent avec l'aide de leur luna, qui souhaitait ce changement et qui avait tout fait pour qu'il arrive.

Tous les êtres humains qui n'avaient pas été mis à mort furent contraints de procréer avec les loups-garous. Au fil des années, et au fil du processus de reproduction inter espèces, la race humaine et les loups-garous à proprement dit, disparurent, pour ne former aujourd'hui qu'une race hybride, communément nommée : les homoïys.

Les homoïys avaient toutes les caractéristiques des êtres humains, cependant, leur sens avaient été décuplés par mille grâce à la présence de l'ADN des loups-garous dans leurs gènes. Les homoïys étaient une race hermaphrodite, composée de différentes castes : les Alphas, les Bêtas et les Omégas.

Voici l'histoire, qui aujourd'hui fait partie intégrante du patrimoine révolutionnaire des homoïys, apprise à l'école et racontée de génération en génération à chaque descendance dans l'optique de garder l'héritage promulgué par la luna.

xxxxx

Harry était allongé sur son lit, les yeux fermés avec force, dans une volonté de se couper du monde. Aujourd'hui était son jour de déclaration. Il devait se rendre à l'office des Omégas où il serait mit en auction comme une vulgaire marchandise au plus offrant quelle que soit sa caste.

« Tu sais qu'on a tout fait, ton père et moi, pour te préserver du mieux qu'on le pouvait. » Il avait senti sa mère entrer dans sa chambre, s'assoir sur son lit à côté de lui, mais n'avait ouvert les yeux que quand celle-ci lui avait adressé la parole. Ses yeux s'embrumèrent de larmes en pensant à son auctionement et il tourna la tête, ne voulant pas que sa mère le voit dans cet état.

« Je sais, » murmura-t-il fébrilement.

Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres quand la main de sa mère se posa sur sa tête, elle lui caressa les cheveux avec attention, voulant lui montrer tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui pendant qu'elle le pouvait encore. Elle se pencha et lui déposa un baiser sur la tempe.

Le jour de la déclaration d'un Oméga devrait normalement suivre de deux années maximum le jour de la présentation de caste. Celle-ci avait alors lieux lors de la puberté. Pour Harry, elle avait eu lieu quand il avait quatorze ans, il y a de cela quatre ans.

Il était un Oméga. Ce jour-là, il avait ragé de toutes ses forces, il en avait voulu à la terre entière, à ses parents, à ses ancêtres pour s'être accouplés à des loups-garous et avoir fait rentrer cet ADN dans la famille, bien qu'il fût conscient qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment eut le choix sur ce plan. Il en avait même voulu à la luna, mais s'était ravisé peu de temps après en comprenant que son comportement était puéril.

Les Omégas étaient les derniers de la chaîne alimentaire, les bons à faire des gosses et à entretenir le foyer. Ils n'avaient pas le droit d'avoir un travail à responsabilité, de passer le permis sans l'accord de leur ancré, ou d'avoir un compte bancaire. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps, ils n'avaient même pas le droit au vote ! Non, Harry arborait sa condition. Tout sauf ça. Il avait tellement prié pour être un Alpha comme son père, pour pouvoir devenir auror, enquêter et mettre des criminelles antirévolutionnaires en prison, s'ancrer à un joli petit Oméga ou Bêta et fonder sa famille. Mais non, le sort en avait voulu autrement.

« Je sais » répéta-t-il, cette fois-ci, avec plus de conviction.

Il ne voulait pas faire culpabiliser ses parents. Car oui, ils avaient tout fait pour retarder l'échéance de sa déclaration. Ils ne l'avaient pas envoyé à l'ENEO, l'école nationale d'éducation des Omégas, là où allaient tous les Omégas après leur présentation pour être formés sur les principes et le comportement que devait tenir ceux-ci pendant trois ans, avant d'être ensuite auctionnés dès qu'ils atteignaient leur dix-sept ans, l'âge légal pour s'ancrer.

Il avait supplié, imploré, résisté, rechigné, et ses parents avaient accepté de le scolariser à domicile avec un tuteur personnel, Monsieur Zqovish, un Bulgare, qui lui avait appris plus que ce que le cursus ne le demandait. 'Tu es issu d'une ancienne famille aristocratique' aimait-il dire avec son accent bien prononcé, 'tu dois apprendre à te comporter comme tel'. Mais il y avait deux semaines de ça, l'office des Omégas, plus communément connue sous le nom de l'ODO, avait remarqué l'entourloupe et l'avait convoqué pour la prochaine session de déclaration. Il n'y couperait pas.

« Il faut y aller, sinon on va être en retard », toutefois, malgré sa déclaration, sa mère plongea son visage dans son cou, voulant s'imprégner de son odeur, comme pour se rassurer. Bientôt il n'aurait plus la même odeur. Une fois ancré, il prendrait l'odeur de son nid, de son Alpha. Il n'aurait plus cette odeur rassurante qui criait le nid familial pour ses parents.

Harry la serra fort dans ses bras et renifla, ne retenant pas les larmes qui coulaient à flots.

Une fois un couple ancré, il y avait une certaine période d'adaptation où il ne pourrait pas sortir, pour se familiariser avec son ancré et son nouveau nid familial, son propre nid où il y fondera sa famille. Et cela le terrorisait. Il était très famille, il avait besoin de ses parents, de ses repères. Lily se mit à fredonner doucement pour le calmer tout en continuant de lui caresser délicatement les cheveux.

« Ahem… »

« Nous sommes prêts James, laisse-moi juste faire mes derniers adieux à mon bébé » murmura Lily, le nez toujours enfoui dans son cou, sur la glande senteur de son fils, là où ses phéromones d'Oméga étaient le plus concentrées. Elle y passa un coup de langue, souhaitant qu'il porte son odeur sur lui. 'Cela lui sera utile' rationalisa-t-elle, 'Ça atténuera momentanément son odeur et limitera les dérives d'Alphas peu consciencieux.' Cette pensée sema une pointe de joie dans son cœur, et elle se releva, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle tendit la main à son fils pour l'aider à se relever.

« Je ne veux vraiment pas vous presser », James s'approcha d'Harry, et posa sa main sur son épaule « Fiston, je sais que c'est dur pour toi, mais si on ne se grouille pas, on va être en retard, et tu dois être préparé par les officiers de l'ODO. » Sa main effleura la joue de son fils, avant de venir se poser derrière son cou, ayant le même désir que son épouse. Il lâcha un soupir attristé et cligna rapidement et consécutivement des paupières, retenant ses larmes. Mais sa tristesse se sentit dans son odeur, ne faisant que faire grandir la détresse de l'Oméga.

Harry repoussa gentiment la main de son père d'un geste d'épaule, les yeux rivés vers le sol, et sortit de sa chambre en empruntant le chemin qui menait à la voiture, ses parents lui emboîtant le pas. S'il restait encore une minute de plus dans cette chambre à supporter l'odeur acide de ses parents, signe de leur tristesse et de leur amertume, il allait craquer.

xxxx

L'ODO était situé en plein cœur de Londres, au boulevard de la sixième rue, juste en face de la grande cloche Big Ben. De l'extérieur, le bâtiment avait un air vieillot, à la limite du délabré. La façade de l'office était grisâtre, sans aucunes fenêtres apparentes, et Harry eut un sentiment d'étouffement rien qu'en regardant la bâtisse. Le logo « Ω » suivi d'une livre sterling « £ », figurait au-dessus de la porte d'entrée, en grosses lettres avec des effets néons.

L'Oméga réprima un frisson. Le logo à lui seul rendait réelle sa condition.

En franchissant les portes de l'ODO, il ne serait plus Harry Potter, fils aimé de Lily et James Potter. Non. Il serait Oméga numéro x, avec un âge de maturité d'un an de plus que les autres Omégas présents. Le fait qu'il avait été scolarisé à la maison pendant quatre ans au lieu des trois réglementaires risquerait de lui porter préjudice. Cela pourrait influencer sa déclaration, et il serait alors auctionné au moins offrant, ce qui pouvait se révéler à terme un mauvais choix, à en croire les témoignages des Omégas qui étaient passés par ce cas de figure.

« Bonjour et bienvenue à l'office des Omégas, je suis Charlène, votre assistante d'accueil. Comment puis-je vous aider ?

\- Nous sommes venus pour la déclaration de notre fils, dit James en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Harry en précisant implicitement qui était l'Oméga en question. On nous avait demandé de venir une heure en avance pour qu'il puisse être préparé.

\- Effectivement. L'assistante d'accueil se tourna vers Harry et le détailla du regard. Oméga ?

\- …

\- Oméga ? » reprit-elle d'une voix une peu plus forte et assertive.

Harry ne prêtait pas attention à ce qui se passait autours de lui, fasciné par l'intérieur de l'office. Il était en parfait opposition avec la façade du bâtiment. En effet, l'office était décoré avec finesse. Les murs étaient revêtus d'une peinture couleur châtaigne, et ornés de plusieurs tableaux d'œuvres d'art qui faisaient ressortir le côté oligarchique de la société.

Sur le mur face à l'entrée, il y avait une tapisserie qui représentait toutes les familles nobles de la ville de Londres. Il fut néanmoins tiré de sa contemplation par Lily qui lui donna un gentil coup de coude dans ses cotes. Il leva ses yeux perplexes vers sa mère puis tourna sa tête vers l'assistante d'accueil quand sa mère pointa son doigt vers elle.

Charlène était assez grande de taille, dans les un mètres soixante-dix environ, et paraissait assez âgée. Elle abordait une queue-de-cheval, et ses cheveux poivrés avaient été nattés en une tresse en épi de blé, qui mettait en avant la rondeur de son visage et qui faisait ressortir ses yeux bleus cobalt. Son visage était parsemé de tâches de lui donnaient un air espiègle quand elle souriait.

« Veuillez m'excuser, je ne prêtais pas attention.

\- Ce n'est rien, je vais laisser vos parents remplir les formulaires de votre déclaration, quant à nous, nous allons commencer votre préparation. Suivez-moi. » Elle se détourna et ouvrit une porte, qui avait la même couleur que les murs au style d'effet trompe l'œil, et d'un geste de la main, lui fit signe d'entrer.

Le chemin se fit en silence, Charlène n'avait pas précisé où elle l'emmenait exactement, et il n'osa pas poser la question. Ses yeux se baladaient un peu partout, observant son entourage, quand ils se posèrent sur un texte de loi, qui avait été bordé dans un cadre doré et qui dominait les autres décorations présentes.

Il s'arrêta devant le tableau pour l'observer avec plus d'attention. Celui-ci indiquait en grandes lettres grasses :

Loi n° 1980-1563 du 16 décembre 1980 relative à la position des Omégas dans la société.

Vu le code des Homoïys du 6 mars 1774

Vu la loi n°1790-0413 du 4 février 1790 relative à l'ancrage des Omégas

Vu l'ordonnance du 3 mai 1874 relative aux droits et obligations des Omégas

Vu le décret d'application du 15 janvier 1877 relatif aux droits et obligations des Omégas

 **Article 1**

Sans l'accord express de leurs ancrés, que cela soit un alpha ou béta, les omégas n'ont pas le droit d'exercer une activité salariale, ou indépendante, de passer des tests et examens découlant sur l'octroiement d'un diplôme, notamment l'examen lié au code de la route, et d'accéder à la propriété bâtie ou non bâtie.

 **Article 2**

En adéquation avec le référendum du 6 Avril 1973, les Omégas, ont désormais le droit de vote, le droit de s'exprimer publiquement via tous les moyens de communication existants, et le droit de posséder un véhicule à deux roues, sans moteur, pour se déplacer.

« Les droits des omégas ont beaucoup évolués durant ces dernières années. Certains pensent que nous sommes dans une société d'injustice, mais il y a de cela 50 ans, les Omégas n'avaient pas tous ces droits. Beaucoup me disent que je ne peux pas comprendre car je ne suis qu'une Bêta, mais je suis ancré à une Oméga, » dit Charlène. Quand elle avait remarqué que Harry ne la suivait plus, elle avait fait demi-tour.

Elle regarda la cadre avec un regard intense qu'Harry ne sut déchiffrer, et il lui emboita le pas quand elle le pressa de la suivre.

« Nous sommes en retard dans le planning, » lâcha-t-elle en prenant de grandes enjambées. Ils passaient des portes, tournaient au bout des couloirs, traversaient de longues allées, en silence, dont seul le bruit de talons rencontrant le sol prédominait.

Il faillit bousculer Charlène, n'ayant pas remarqué qu'elle s'était arrêtée devant une porte rouge ornée d'une pancarte qui possédait le signe des Omégas, le « Ω ».

« Nous y sommes, » dit-elle. Elle tourna légèrement la tête vers lui, et le regarda avec bienveillance. « Je préfère te prévenir, ajouta-t-elle, que tous les Omégas doivent passer par là, je sais que cela risque de te sembler impersonnel, mais les Omégas qui rentrent dans l'office doivent être auscultés avant d'être auctionnés. » Elle plissa légèrement les yeux et pinça les lèvres, comme si elle se retenait d'ajouter quelque chose, puis sans plus de préambules, elle ouvrit la porte et le fit entrer.

La première chose qu'Harry remarqua fut la table d'auscultation qui dominait la pièce, il ne remarqua la personne présente que quelques instants après, quand son odeur lui chatouilla le nez. Bêta, pensa-t-il. Ladite Bêta se racla la gorge avant de se rapprocher lentement de lui, d'un pas incertain, de la même manière que l'on s'avancerait face à un animal sauvage: à pas feutrés, de peur d'être attaqué soudainement. Harry trouva cette attitude tellement ridicule qui leva discrètement les yeux au ciel.

« Bonjour Oméga Potter, je suis le docteur McLaren, en charge de ton auscultation. Nous allons procéder à l'examen, je te prie de bien vouloir te dévêtir et de t'installer sur la table, nous allons commencer.

\- Hm, ici, devant vous ? » demanda-t-il timidement, le rouge lui montant aux joues.

Il leva rapidement les yeux vers Charlène qui s'était installée au fond de la salle, et qui le regardait d'un air las, comme si elle était confrontée à ce genre de remarques à chaque fois qu'elle emmenait un Oméga en ce lieu. Il baissa rapidement la tête, se sentant honteux, et prit son courage à deux mains. Il se déshabilla sous le regard des deux personnes présentes dans la pièce. Charlène vint prendre les affaires qu'il avait posé sur une chaise à côté de lui, et avec une grande pince, les mit dans un sachet imperméable, transparent.

Fronçons légèrement les sourcils, il s'installa sans piper un mot sur la table et reposa ses pieds dans les emplacements prévus à cet effet, lui faisant indirectement écarter les jambes. Le docteur McLaren vint s'assoir sur un petit tabouret, la faisant se placer entre ses jambes. Elle mit ses gants et commença l'examen. Harry ferma les yeux et essaya de s'imaginer qu'il était à Grimmauld Place en train de jouer à « sorts et sortilèges » avec Patmol et Lunard.

Mais cela fut vain quand il sentit les doigts du docteur palper son entrée, ce qui faisait de lui un Oméga, et lui permettant d'avoir des enfants.

L'entrance était située entre le sexe et l'anus des homoïys. Pour les Alphas et les Bêtas, elle ne s'ouvrait pas lors de la présentation, tandis que pour les Omégas, elle se manifestait, accompagnée de grandes douleurs pendant trois jours. Ses rougissements s'étendirent sur tout son corps, signe manifeste de sa gêne.

« Vierge. » déclara-t-elle, à l'attention de personne en particulier. « As-tu déjà eu tes premières chaleurs Oméga Potter ?

\- Non, répondit-il la mâchoire serrée. Il déglutit puis ajouta : je suis sous répresseurs depuis l'ouverture de mon entrance.

\- Humm, tu devras passer par une phase de désintoxication avant ton ancrage alors. Charlène, ajoute ceci à son dossier, pour que son futur Alpha en soit informé.

\- Ce sera fait. »

Les chaleurs était la période la plus fertile pour les Omégas, le moment où l'accouplement était le plus préconisé pour la procréation. En période de chaleur, l'oméga était souvent malade : fièvre, vomissements, maux de tête, cela représentait les signes avant-coureurs. Pendant les chaleurs, l'Oméga avait des compulsions de procréation, et faisait tout pour favoriser cela : manger plus sainement, éviter les activités physiques, multiplier les galipettes sous la couette et autres cas de figure. La durée des chaleurs dépendait du cycle de l'Oméga, toutefois, le cycle des chaleurs d'un Oméga lambda était de quatre jours tous les soixante jours.

L'auscultation continua en silence, et quand ce fut terminé et il se rhabilla avec les habits que le docteur lui tendit. C'était un ensemble en flanelle gris, dénué de toute odeur, qui avait donc dû être acheté puis lavé avec un neutralisateur d'odeur. Le haut et le bas couvraient majoritairement toutes les parties de son corps. Cependant, ses pieds avaient été laissés nus.

Charlène le conduisit dans une salle de « pouponnage », mais pour Harry, ce fut plus une salle de torture qu'autre chose. Ça avait bien commencé pourtant. Des Omégas esthéticiennes l'avaient tout d'abord conduit dans une pièce annexe, où on lui avait fait faire un bain avec des huiles de fleurs de Sakura, cela avait servi à atténuer largement l'odeur liée à l'émission de ses phéromones, rendant ainsi caduc l'acte de ses parents.

Il avait ensuite été massé, les fourches de ses cheveux avaient été coupées et on lui avait fait une manucure et une pédicure. Mais cela s'était corsé quand on l'avait installé sur une table d'épilation, et qu'on lui avait arraché tous ses poils corporels, à l'exception de ses cils et sourcils. Sa voix à présent rauque était l'un des signes qui démontraient à quel point il avait souffert.

xxxx

« Attendez ici avec les autres, Oméga Potter, et quand ce sera le début de la déclaration, nous viendrons vous chercher. » Charlène lui asséna un dernier coup d'œil et tourna les talons.

Harry regarda autour de lui : ils étaient douze au total dans la pièce. Il fut intimidé. Le principe de l'auction était d'être mis à prix et sélectionné soit à cause de sa beauté, de ses talents ou soit par rapport à l'éducation que l'Oméga avait reçu.

Et à part sa virginité, chose que plus de quatre-vingt-dix pourcents des Omégas non ancrés possédaient, il n'avait rien de spécial. Si ce n'est son horrible cicatrice qui ornait son front, dépassant de sa frange. Il l'avait eu lors d'une partie de _sorts et sortilèges_. Au début, il la trouvait abracadabrante. C'était une cicatrice de guerre, aimait-il dire, car elle était la preuve du seul jour où il avait gagné une partie de sorts et sortilèges.

Mais à force d'être brimé, de voir ses camarades se moquer de lui et le critiquer durant l'enfance, avant sa présentation, cela avait impacté sa manière de se voir aujourd'hui. Il avait perdu toute confiance en lui. Qui voudrait bien de lui ? Aurait-il un ancrage heureux ? Aurait-il-

« Salut, c'est ton jour de déclaration aujourd'hui ? Moi aussi ! Je m'appelle Hermione Granger. Tu sais qu'il y a que vingt pourcents d'omégas dans la société ? Et que la majorité des ancrages sont composés seulement d'un Bêta et d'un Alpha ? Hermione le regarda, ses yeux pétillants, signe de son enthousiasme, continuant à débiter paroles sur paroles, posant questions sur questions, ne laissant aucun temps mort pour permettre à Harry de répondre.

« Oh, excuse-moi, dit-elle quand elle sembla avoir terminé son monologue. Où sont mes manières, je me suis présentée sans te laisser l'occasion de faire de même. Elle lui fit un sourire et lui tendit sa main. Hermione, Hermione Granger. Elle plissa les yeux puis ajouta doucement, paysanne ».

Elle leva légèrement la tête, elle le regarda avec un air de défi. Les paysans et les aristocrates ne se mélangeaient pas. Sauf les Omégas, lors de l'auction. La probabilité qu'un Oméga paysan tombe avec un Alpha ou Bêta aristocrate était très faible. Toutefois, quand cela était le cas, les Omégas étaient souvent maltraités ou violentés, et souvent utilisés comme de simple incubateur vivant, bons qu'à produire des bébés, et rien d'autre.

Mais personne ne s'intéressait vraiment à leur sort. Personne sauf Harry, qui prenait la condition d'un Oméga quel que soit sa classe sociale très au sérieux. Et lorsque Hermione retira sa main et voulut se lever, un air de rejet et de lassitude sur le visage, Harry la retint par le bras, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Harry Potter, aristocrate. »

« Oh... » dit-elle, étonné qu'il lui ait répondu. Tous les Omégas aristocrates présents dans la pièce n'avaient même pas pris la peine de lui répondre, la traitant comme une peste, un insecte qu'il suffisait d'ignorer pour qu'il s'en aille. « Ravie de faire ta connaissance Harry, savais-tu que seul le régent chef du pays a le droit d'avoir trois personnes, Bêtas ou Omégas, dans son ancrage tandis que les autres n'ont le droit d'en avoir qu'une seule ? »

Harry arqua un sourcil, son visage affichant un léger sourire. Cette fille passait vraiment du coq à l'âne dans ses propos. « Heu, oui, je sais. Tout le monde le sait, je pense.

\- Non pas tout le monde, interjeta-t-elle, il faut avoir lu « Changement terrestre : la vie des homoïys » pour le savoir.

\- Pas vraiment besoin de lire le livre, on l'apprend à l'école secondaire, » ajouta Harry.

Elle fronça les sourcils d'un air buté : « Oui, mais le livre détient plus d'explications que ce qui est dit en cours. »

« Je l'avoue, » rigola-t-il. Hermione rit avec lui, et à cet instant, Harry su que ce serait le début d'une grande amitié. 'J'espère pouvoir garder le contact avec elle', pensa-t-il très fort en croisant les doigts.

xxxxx

« Placez-vous devant vos noms respectifs, ils seront indiqués sur le sol avec du sparadrap blanc. Ne marchez pas dessus, placez-vous devant pour que votre nom soit apparent, » dit une assistante d'accueil qui s'était présenté comme Matilda Rogers, une Bêta. « Une fois placé, ne bougez plus, ne dites pas un mot tant qu'on ne vous a pas adressé la parole. »

Ils étaient restés dans la salle d'attente pendant un bon moment, et cela avait permis à Harry d'en apprendre plus sur Hermione. Elle aussi, prenait la condition des Omégas à cœur, et avait même pour désir de fonder une œuvre caritative pour militer et faire évoluer la société actuelle. 'Sauf qu'une fois ancrée, je pourrais dire adieu à ces rêves' avait-elle ajouté avec un air de déjection.

Elle habitait à Bath avec ses parents mais était rattachée à l'ODO de Londres au lieu de celle de sa ville d'habitation. Ses parents étaient dentistes, tous les deux des Bêtas. Et elle était une mademoiselle je-sais-tout d'après Harry, mais il n'oserait jamais le lui dire en face.

Matilda les avait pris de court, interrompant leurs discussions en leur demandant bien vouloir la suivre. C'était l'heure, et la majorité des acheteurs potentiels étaient arrivés.

Harry s'installa devant son nom « Ω Potter », croisa ses mains derrière son dos, et riva ses yeux vers le sol. C'était ce que Monsieur Zqovish lui avait appris. 'Surtout, ne regarde pas un Alpha dans les yeux. Un Bêta, ça peut passer à la rigueur, mais un Alpha, surtout pas. Cela serait vu comme un signe de chalenge envers son autorité.' Répétait son professeur à chaque fin de leçon. Certes il n'y avait pas que des Alphas dans la salle mais Harry ne voulait pas tenter le sort.

Il leva brièvement les yeux quand le maître de cérémonie prit la parole, le détaillant rapidement du regard, puis les baissa. Celui-ci était élancé de taille et avait les cheveux blonds et ondulés. Il possédait des dents particulièrement brillantes visibles quand il souriait.

« Bonjour et bienvenue pour la déclaration de douze Omégas. Ce soir je serais votre hôte. Je me présente, Gilderoy Lockhart. Je sais que c'est une joie pour vous de me voir, mais malheureusement, nous ne sommes pas là pour ça » il rigola de sa propre blague puis se racla discrètement la gorge quand sa déclaration fut accompagnée d'un silence glacial dans la salle.

« Bien, sans plus tarder, commençons !» Il se tourna vers le prompteur et commença à lire avec fluidité. « Sur votre gauche, en début de file, nous avons l'Oméga Abbot, vierge et sous répresseur de chaleur. Une phase de désintoxication sera donc nécessaire. Elle est issue de deux parents Bêtas, l'un paysan, l'autre aristocrate. »

Des murmures de mécontentement se firent entendre dans l'assemblée. Cela était très mal vu d'avoir un mélange des classes sociales. Chacun devait rester à sa place. Cependant, certains étaient progressifs et ne faisaient pas cas des classes - mais cela ne concernait qu'une minorité - comme les parents de l'oméga Abbot, ou comme les parents d'Harry. Lily était fille de paysans tandis que James était issu d'une ancienne lignée d'aristocrates, qui avait une importance dans la société. Cependant après leur mariage, le nom des Potter avait perdu un peu de sa valeur à cause de cela. Et malgré que son père soit un auror haut gradé, cela ne changeait pas le fait que la paysannerie avait 'dilué' l'aristocratie des Potter.

« Ahem, reprit Lockhart, âgée de 17 ans, elle a validé sa formation à l'ENEO avec un médiocre pour appréciation. Les auctions commencent à cent livres sterling. » S'ensuivit une mise aux enchères, dont l'offre la plus élevée fut deux cent cinquante-cinq livres sterling. Elle émanait d'un Bêta dénommé Marcus Flint.

L'auction des omégas continua, mais Harry ne prêta attention que quand ce fut le tour d'Hermione. Il y avait quatre personnes entre elle et lui. Gilderoy annonça, son nom, son âge et sa virginité. « Elle a validé sa formation à l'ENEO première de sa promotion avec les félicitations du jury, » dit-il avec étonnement.

« C'est dommage qu'elle soit une paysanne, » rajouta-t-il. Et à cet instant, Harry eut envie de le frapper, de lui faire mal. Car sa simple phrase venait d'effacer le fait qu'elle avait eu des résultats excellents. Tout ce qui restait était que c'était une paysanne. Et cela se refléta sur le montant des auctions. Il monta à cinquante livres, personne n'avait voulu auctionner à cent livres.

« Félicitation Alpha Lestrange Rabastan, vous venez d'acquérir l'Oméga Granger pour un prix de cinquante livres. Je vous souhaite un ancrage très fertile,» dit Gilderoy d'une voix joyeuse.

Harry tourna discrètement la tête vers son amie, et remarqua que celle-ci pinçait ses lèvres, retenant ses larmes.

Rabastan Lestrange était issu d'une ancienne famille d'aristocrates. Il était membre de la cour intime du régent chef du pays, l'Alpha Tom Riddle. Après la guerre, quand le peuple homoïys avait vu le jour, la nécessité d'un dirigeant était fortement présente. Au début, ce fut l'Alpha Grindelwald Gellert, qui transforma un pays mutilé par la guerre en un pays florissant. Son slogan _'acculons les homoïys au bonheur avec une main de fer'_ justifiait le régime dictatorial qu'il abordait.

Il fut renversé par un putsch, mené par Tom Riddle et ses partisans, il y a quinze ans de cela. Certes, la dictature continua, mais le régent chef s'attarda à octroyer plus de droits aux Omégas, tout en renforçant le pouvoir que les Alphas avaient sur eux dans le but d'augmenter sa cote de popularité et de limiter les révoltes. Donner de la main droite pour reprendre subtilement de la main gauche, telle était sa politique.

« Et enfin, Oméga Potter, vierge, sous répresseur de chaleur, donc une phase de désintoxication sera nécessaire. Il a un an de maturité de plus que les précédents omégas, scolarisé à domicile et de parenté paysanne et aristocrate. »

Harry se mit à gigoter sur place. Sa déclaration n'était pas très flatteuse. « Les auctions commencent à cent livres sterlings » commença Gilderoy.

« J'en offre cinquante mille livres, » déclara une voix bariton, assertive. Le montant de l'auction dépassa toutes les autres offres qui avaient été faites pour ledit Oméga.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour,

Je suis extrêmement honorée de la réception que vous avez faite à " _the third husband_ ", et je tiens sincèrement à vous remercier. 14 reviews, 16 favoris, 32 followers et plus de 470 visiteurs en l'espace d'une semaine: **Merci**. Comme dirait _Patmol25_ : c'est les lecteurs qui font vivre les fictions.

Nous nous retrouvons donc pour le deuxième chapitre de cette histoire, sur la suite des aventures du jeune Harry en tant qu'Oméga.

S'agissant de mon rythme de publication, je poste 2 chapitres par mois. Cela me permet de garder du temps pour continuer d'écrire la suite, sans pour autant vous faire attendre trop longtemps.

Je tiens particulièrement à remercier Zofra et Niakovic : sans ces deux personnes, ce chapitre ne serait pas vraiment ce qu'il est à l'heure actuelle. Merci pour vos corrections, vos idées, suggestions, commentaires qui m'aide à m'améliorer.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Miage.

* * *

« Dépêche-toi de me suivre Oméga. »

Harry pressa le pas pour suivre son alpha, celui qui l'avait auctionné. Sa déclaration fut un choc pour toutes les personnes présentes à l'ODO. Matilda lui avait révélé que c'était la première fois qu'une auction fut aussi élevée. Mais le jeune Homoïy ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Pourquoi lui ? Il n'avait rien de spécial, ni rien d'extraordinaire. Qu'est-ce que cet Alpha avait vu en lui pour l'auctionner avec une somme aussi forte ? Tout ceci le laissait assez confus.

Lorsqu'on le conduisit devant son alpha, Matilda lui remit le sachet imperméable qui contenait ses effets, et sans qu'on ne lui laisse la possibilité de dire au revoir à ses parents pour la dernière fois, son Alpha lui demanda de le suivre.

Épris de curiosité, l'Oméga se risqua à lever les yeux afin de contempler son Alpha, une fois arrivé devant lui. Et ce qu'il vit le laissa un peu perplexe : son alpha était un homme élancé de taille et assez mince. Sa peau était d'une pâleur qui le laissait à la limite du translucide. Il possédait de longs cheveux blonds frôlant le blond platine, qui lui tombaient en cascade dans le dos.

Il dominait la pièce principalement par son charisme, mit en avant notamment par son accoutrement digne de la haute couture qui révélait ici son appartenance aristocratique et sa richesse ahurissante qui en ferait pâlir plus d'un. Il devait à coup sûr provenir d'une famille très haute placé hiérarchiquement dans la société. Une sphère sociale inatteignable pour quelqu'un comme Harry, malgré la renommée des Potter.

Cependant Harry trouvait que cela lui donnait un aspect strict et froid, glacial même. À cette pensée, un frisson parcourut tout son corps.

En voulant s'attarder sur le visage de son Alpha, l'Oméga croisa son regard. Des yeux gris perle tendant légèrement vers le gris pinchard, aussi froids et glacials que l'hiver le fixaient dangereusement. Il vit les yeux se plisser grièvement et il déglutit.

Ce regard le transperça et le figea sur place, si bien qu'il n'eut même pas la présence d'esprit de baisser les yeux. Son corps se mit à trembler légèrement en sentant l'agacement et le mépris modifier l'odeur émise par l'Alpha.

L'Alpha franchit les quelques pas qui les séparaient, puis de sa main, releva le menton d'Harry, levant ainsi sa tête vers lui. La douceur de sa main était la preuve qu'il n'avait jamais eu à effectuer de travail manuel, mais sa poigne était ferme : tout en lui émanait la dureté et l'autorité.

« Ta déclaration aurait-elle été trompeuse Oméga ? Serais-tu mal éduqué ? » siffla-t-il en haussant l'un de ses sourcils.

Harry ouvrit la bouche comme pour répondre, mais aucun son ne sortit. Il émit un hoquet de stupeur quand son cerveau arriva à mettre un nom sur la personne qui se trouvait en face de lui.

Lucius Malfoy.

Son Alpha est Lucius Malfoy. Et pas n'importe quel Alpha, c'était le bras droit du régent chef du pays.

L'Oméga pinça les lèvres et riva ses yeux vers le sol. Que diable pouvait-il bien vouloir de lui ? Il était déjà ancré avec une Bêta : Narcissa Malfoy, il ne pourrait pas s'ancrer avec Harry, sans aller à l'encontre de la loi. Non, cela serait illégal et indécent. Seul le régent chef possédait le droit d'avoir plus d'une personne dans son ancrage. _'Peut-être qu'il veut t'utiliser comme un esclave sexuel ? '_ lui susurra sa conscience. _'Ou alors, t'utiliser comme un servant, une bonniche'_ renchérit-elle.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par son Alpha, qui lâcha son menton et lui fit mine de le suivre d'un geste de la main.

« Nous devons te faire passer par une phase de désintoxication, si j'en crois ton dossier, » ajouta-t-il par-dessus son épaule en avançant vers la sortie, sans prendre la peine de vérifier que l'Oméga le suivait.

Harry n'osa pas répondre. D'une, il ne savait pas si cela était attendu de lui ou non, et de deux, il ne voulait pas aggraver son cas : alors il préféra garder le silence. Il avait eu de la chance que son petit écart de comportement de tout à l'heure n'ait pas été vu comme un challenge, sinon par la luna, il n'osait imaginer ce qui aurait pu lui arriver.

Le bruit de la cane de Lucius martelant le sol fut le seul son qui accompagna la traversée des longs couloirs de l'ODO.

Devant l'office, une voiture les attendait, pour les accompagner vers leur destination. Une Bentley noire aux vitres teintées. Si l'accoutrement de l'Alpha pouvait laisser planer quelques doutes sur son niveau de richesse, sa voiture, à coup sûr, les balayait d'un revers de la main.

« Si vous le voulez bien » dit le chauffeur, un petit homme chauve légèrement volumineux, en leur ouvrant la portière à l'arrière.

Harry monta rapidement, et s'installa le plus silencieusement possible, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Lucius monta après lui, et ce fut dans un silence glacial qu'ils prirent la route. De temps en temps, le chauffeur – un Bêta d'après l'odeur qu'il dégageait – levait les yeux pour le regarder à travers le rétroviseur, d'un regard calculateur et curieux qui lui faisait froid dans le dos.

xxxx

« Déshabillez-vous et déposez vos vêtements sur le comptoir à côté de vous Oméga Potter, nous allons procéder à votre désintoxication. »

Harry était trop lessivé aussi bien physiquement que mentalement pour se sentir mal à l'aise face à cette commande. Depuis son arrivée dans la mansion, oui mansion car sans surprise son Alpha vivait dans une sorte de villa, dont la bâtisse attestait à elle seule l'opulence des Malfoy, l'accueil qu'il avait reçu avait été tellement froid qu'il n'arrivait même plus à réagir face à quoi que ce soit.

Une seule question tournait en boucle dans sa tête : _pourquoi Lucius Malfoy l'avait auctionné ?_ Il n'avait pas pipé un mot dans la voiture sur la route du chemin, et dès leur arrivée, l'avait laissé dans le sas d'entrée et était parti à ses occupations.

Harry se déshabilla et tendit ses vêtements à l'ancrée de l'Alpha. Celle-ci haussa un sourcil impeccablement taillé puis, d'un geste de la main, fit signe à une servante bêta de se charger de ses affaires. Son attitude le laissait coi. Elle avait pris son arrivée d'une manière trop calme. Ni surprise, ni transi, ni aucunes autres émotions.

Narcissa Malfoy s'était présentée à lui comme une femme de son rang devait le faire puis lui avait fait mine de la suivre. « Une désintoxication peut prendre entre trois et cinq jours maximum. Nous avons donc beaucoup à faire d'ici là. Tout doit être prêt. »

Elle pressa le pas et l'introduisit dans une grande salle d'eau. Très spacieuse, et finement agencée. L'Oméga ferma la bouche, remarquant qu'il l'avait laissée ouverte en entrant dans la pièce. La salle possédait une douche murale et, en son centre, une grande baignoire couleur blanc cassé, très moderne. Celle-ci était déjà remplie d'eau, et cette eau était très chaude à en croire les vapeurs qui s'y échappaient.

Harry fut étonné quand Narcissa se chargea personnellement de le nettoyer avec les huiles de Nacres, qui avaient pour objectif de le rendre plus sensible aux effets de la luna, en dehors des pleines lunes. Elle fit immerger sa tête dans l'eau et entreprit de lui laver les cheveux et de passer une éponge sur son corps. Malgré ses précédents propos, elle nettoya toutes les parcelles de son corps sans aucun empressement.

Une fois terminé, d'un geste de la main, elle lui fit mine de sortir de l'eau, et, une fois essuyé, elle lui tendit des habits de rechange. Ils n'étaient pas différents – mise à part la matière – de ceux que le docteur McLaren lui avait donnés tantôt.

En voyant la confusion s'inscrire légèrement sur son visage, Narcissa lui fit un petit sourire contrit, sans doute pour le mettre à l'aise, mais cela n'eut aucun effet. « Tu vas beaucoup transpirer, pour faire sortir la toxine de ton corps. C'est pour cela qu'il vaut mieux privilégier une tenue en coton. »

Elle l'emmena dans une chambre, certainement celle qui avait été préparée pour lui, et il eut un petit soupir de contentement quand il vit le lit majestueux qui l'attendait. Tout le trac d'avant déclaration, l'attente, le stress, la peur, et son auction à l'Alpha Malfoy avait fait tout un remue-méninge dans son corps, qui l'avait laissé fourbu. Il s'installa sur le lit, fermant les yeux pour enfin pouvoir se reposer mais Narcissa l'en empêcha.

« Nous devons t'administrer le fluide, pour combattre la présence chimique qui se trouve dans ton métabolisme qui agit comme répresseur de chaleurs.

\- Ah oui, bien sûr, veuillez m'excuser. »

Elle ne lui daigna d'aucune réponse, se dirigeant vers le bureau, où une mallette argentée était présente. Elle l'ouvrit et sortit une seringue chargée d'une substance couleur jaune mimosa qui, à vue d'œil, semblait très opaque. Le fluide. Narcissa tapota légèrement sur le corps de la seringue, l'aiguille pointant vers le bas, pour faire remonter toutes les bulles d'air jusqu'au piston.

« Retrousse la manche de ton haut, côté bras droit et tend le vers moi. » Elle s'approcha de lui, puis sans plus de préambules, enfonça la seringue dans son bras lui injectant le produit. Une fois fait, elle rangea le matériel puis se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Un domestique viendra te voir deux fois par jour pour tendre à tes besoins. Donc ne soit pas trop consciencieux si tu en mets partout. »

Harry la regarda fermer la porte, tout en remettant correctement sa manche. Cette dernière phrase le rendait dubitatif et surtout appréhensif.

Il avait lu un article sur le processus de désintoxication dans _le Chicaneur_ , et il n'était pas sans douleur. L'article en question mettait en avant des témoignages de personnes de sa caste, accompagnés d'une mini interview d'un médecin qui expliquait que la toxine chercherait à sortir par tous les moyens possibles : sueurs, vomissements, larmes, excréments, saignements.

L'Oméga réprima un tressaillement en repensant à cela. Il s'allongea sur le lit, fixant le plafond, pensant à ses parents, la mélancolie le submergeant.

xxxx

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il était en sueur. La fenêtre de la chambre avait rapidement été ouverte quand les premières bouffées de chaleur avaient fait leurs apparitions. Mais cela n'avait rien changé. Il avait vite trouvé refuge sur le carrelage de la salle de bain, dont la fraîcheur l'avait calmé pendant un court instant. À part la fièvre, aucun autre des symptômes ne s'étaient encore manifestés et l'Oméga en était ravi.

Les heures passaient, mais les bouffées de chaleurs ne faiblissaient pas, malgré tout ce qu'Harry avait pu faire pour refroidir son corps. Des perles de sueur coulaient de front, qu'il essuyait toutes les deux minutes avec une serviette. Exaspéré, il enleva le peu d'habits qui lui restaient sur le corps, puis, après avoir réglé le niveau et la température de l'eau, se glissa dans un bain, qu'une tierce personne jugerait de frigorifiant, et soupira de contentement en fermant les yeux.

xxxx

« … Oméga ! »

Des yeux vert émeraude s'ouvrirent abruptement quand le propriétaire sentit des mains le secouer pour le réveiller puis le sortir de l'eau.

« Vous auriez pu vous noyer ! C'était très dangereux ce que vous avait fait Oméga Potter. »

Harry bredouilla quelques mots incohérents avant de refermer les yeux. Il était misérable. Il avait des courbatures, sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien, et les sueurs ne faiblissaient pas. La servante posa délicatement le revers de sa main sur le front du jeune homoïy et se pinça les lèvres, fronçant les sourcils. Elle l'aida à enfiler un sous-vêtement et un haut très fin, en coton, puis l'aida à s'installer sur le lit.

D'une main, elle lui releva la tête et rapprocha une bouteille d'eau de ses lèvres.

« Vous êtes déshydraté, c'est bon signe, la toxine s'échappe de vos pores via la transpiration. »

Elle le pressa de boire en collant plus fortement la bouteille. « Buvez, cela évitera l'apparition de migraines causées par votre état de déshydratation. »

L'Oméga étancha sa soif, puis, d'un faible geste de la main, repoussa la bouteille. Boire de l'eau lui avait fait du bien, l'avait rendu plus lucide. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux vers la personne qui venait de l'aider dans sa détresse mais ne parvint pas à la discerner avec précision. Cependant, son odeur ne laissait pas de doute sur sa caste : une Bêta.

« Merci, dit-il faiblement, pour votre aide.

\- Je ne fais que mon travail, mais je vous en prie.

\- Puis-je au moins connaître votre nom ? »

Ladite Bêta lui lança un regard étrange, mais Harry était trop hagard de par son état pour en saisir pleinement le sens. Elle resta silencieuse un long moment, puis se pencha vers lui, essuyant son front avec une éponge humide.

« Esméralda. Mon nom est Esméralda Portlointain. » Elle avait prononcé sa phrase dans un murmure si bien qu'il -avait failli ne pas l'entendre. Il acquiesça puis ferma les yeux, enfonçant sa tête plus profondément dans les coussins. Le bruit de la porte se refermant sur elle-même fut le dernier bruit qu'il entendit avant de s'endormir.

Cependant, son sommeil ne fut que d'une courte durée, Harry se réveilla en sueur au beau milieu de la nuit, la douleur l'ayant pris soudainement à l'estomac. Une douleur si vive et intense qu'il avait l'impression qu'on venait de le marquer au fer chaud. Le goût de la bile lui monta à la gorge et il ne put s'empêcher de vomir sur ses draps, n'ayant même pas eu la force de bouger. Une grimace s'afficha sur son visage, avant de se transformer en effroi lorsqu'il aperçut également des taches de sang dans ses déjections.

Horrifié, il se leva avec difficulté et tituba en tâtonnant vers la salle de bain pour se rincer la bouche. Quand il releva la tête, il grogna amèrement en croisant son regard à travers le reflet que le miroir lui renvoyait : son apparence l'écœurait. Il avait une mine affreuse, le visage pâle, les lèvres crevassées, de grandes cernes noires, signe de son manque de sommeil, et les yeux injectés de sang.

Il passa une main tremblotante dans ses cheveux et fut pris d'une crise de larmes soudaine qui se transforma rapidement en crise d'angoisse. Les perles d'eaux coulaient sans aucune retenue et des sanglots bruyants s'échappaient de la gorge l'Oméga. Il était à bout. Le processus de désintoxication était taxant, et le fait d'être dans un environnement inconnu, sans présence familière, le désorientait. Il se mit à hyperventiler et porta ses deux mains à son cou, manquant d'air. Il se retrouva assis sur le carrelage, adossé contre la baignoire et ferma les yeux avec tant de force que l'on pouvait clairement distinguer les plissures sur ses paupières.

Son cœur battait la chamade, si bien qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait sortir de sa cage thoracique d'un instant à l'autre. Harry essaya de se calmer en pensant à ses parents, à l'odeur de sa mère, à son sourire, au rire gras de son père qui souvent se transformait en quinte de toux et à la verdure qui entourait la maison familiale dans laquelle il avait passé toute son enfance. Et c'est lentement, en ressassant tous ses souvenirs d'enfance, que sa respiration reprit un rythme plus lent et régulier.

Ses épaules s'entrechoquèrent, ses sanglots reprenant de plus bel et l'Oméga gémit quand une nouvelle bile remonta son œsophage. Il pencha sa tête sur le côté et vomit, ressentant une forte souffrance abdominale à cause de la contraction douloureuse de ses muscles. Sa respiration était saccadée, et après s'être rincé de nouveau la bouche, le jeune homoïy, se traina lentement jusque dans son lit. Il prit la position d'un fœtus, se repliant sur lui-même, ses bras entourant son corps, et ferma les yeux.

Les bruits des gémissements et des sanglots remplirent la pièce pendant un long moment, avant que l'Oméga ne s'endorme, noyé dans ses larmes.

xxxx

Harry se réveilla abruptement, dérangé par l'humidité présente sur ses draps. Il resta allongé un bon moment, gardant les yeux fermés : Il avait l'impression d'être une coquille vide, sans aucune force. Il passa une main tremblotante sur son visage, repoussant sa frange vers l'arrière et poussa un gémissement de douleur quand il tenta de se mettre en position assise. Son corps était endolori dû à de fortes courbatures. Le jeune homoïy soupira bruyamment et cilla rapidement, chassant les larmes qui commençaient à se former dans ses yeux : Il se sentait lamentable, il avait une forte migraine et il y avait comme une sorte d'arrière-goût amer présent dans sa bouche qui lui rappelait encore trop vivement les événements de la veille. Il déglutit, et toussota pour chasser les remontées acides qui se frayaient un chemin dans sa gorge.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il inspira profondément pour gagner plus de contenance, qu'il prit conscience de la présence d'Esméralda, de par son parfum qui embaumait la pièce. Elle avait dû aérer la chambre dès son arrivée pour chasser les odeurs nauséabondes qu'il avait émises.

Il ouvrit les yeux et lui envoya un sourire paresseux, qui ressembla plus à une grimace qu'autre chose, mais la domestique ne fit aucun commentaire, lui renvoyant un grand sourire qui illuminait son visage. Les yeux de la domestique étaient fixés sur un point invisible au niveau du visage de l'Oméga, évitant ainsi de contempler l'état dans lequel le jeune homoïy se trouvait présentement, et Harry fut reconnaissant du tact avec lequel elle le traitait.

Passant sa main dans ses cheveux, Il déglutit difficilement à cause de l'état pâteux et asséché de sa bouche puis prit le verre d'eau présent sur le chevet, buvant d'un trait son contenu.

« Votre désintoxication aura duré quatre jours, mais cela fut un franc succès. Votre cycle de chaleur démarrera les jours suivant la réception de la morsure d'ancrage par votre Alpha.

\- Enfin c'est fini ! J'ai bien cru que j'allais mourir, » dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Le regard de Harry croisa finalement le sien, bien qu'il fût empli de bienveillance et de bonté, le rouge lui monta aux joues et des larmes de mortification apparurent, en repensant à l'état dans lequel Esméralda l'avait vu, aussi bien aujourd'hui que les jours précédents. Cela n'avait pas été beau à voir, une vision tirée d'un vrai film d'épouvante. Il y en avait eu partout, du vomi, du sang, des larmes… Mais la servante n'avait pas émis la moindre remarque désobligeante bien au contraire, elle l'avait nettoyé en l'aidant à prendre un bain puis avait changé ses draps souillés, tout en le rassurant à chaque étape du processus.

« Merci, bredouilla-t-il, pour votre aide.

\- Je n'ai fait que mon travail, mais je vous en prie, » dit-elle en lui adressant un sourire candide.

Le fait d'être sorti de sa phase de désintoxe lui permettait de l'examiner avec plus d'attention. Ses cheveux noirs ébène avaient été relevés en un chignon bohémien qui dégageait son visage et mettaient en avant ses yeux marron foncé et les traits fins de son visage. Esméralda était petite de taille avec des courbes fortement dessinées.

« Savez-vous quand aura lieu ma morsure d'ancrage ? » demanda-t-il après quelque temps.

Celle-ci était importante car elle scellerait le sort de Harry. Soit il la recevrait et deviendrait alors un membre du nid des Malfoy, ancré à l'Alpha de la maison, mais vivrait au quotidien dans l'illégalité. Soit il deviendrait un servant, une bonniche, ou pire, il serait retourné à l'ODO. En effet, la morsure était le seul moyen qui permettait de sceller l'ancrage et de légitimer son attachement à un nid domestique.

La servante esquissa un sourire énigmatique.

« Il faut déjà que vous le rencontriez.

\- Rencontrer qui ? demanda l'Oméga, perplexe.

\- Eh bien, votre Alpha pardi. » déclara-t-elle commodément, comme si cela était une information connue de tous.

Harry fronça les sourcils, confus, et ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter avec sarcasme que son Alpha, il l'avait d'ores et déjà rencontré vu qu'il l'avait auctioné, mais la referma quand il vit Esmeralda s'affoler sous ses yeux, après avoir regardé l'heure.

« Par la luna ! Nous sommes en retard dans le planning, levez-vous et préparez-vous pour le bain Oméga Potter, vous devriez être prêt depuis plus de dix minutes ! » Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, filant dans la salle d'eau pour préparer le bain.

Se dévêtant, il repensa à la phrase de la servante, l'analysant à s'en torturer les méninges : _'Il faut que je rencontre mon Alpha ? Qui cela peut-il bien être si ce n'est pas l'Alpha Malfoy ?'_. Peu consciencieux de son entourage dû à ses cogitations, il se prit le pied contre une chaise et s'écroula sur le sol. Une vive douleur l'élança sur le bras qu'il avait utilisé pour amortir sa chute. Il regarda son bras et ne vit qu'une égratignure avec des perles de sang.

Esmeralda, qui avait entendu le bruit et sentit l'odeur du sang, revint rapidement, et l'aida à se relever. « Humm » fit-elle en observant sa blessure. « Heureusement, la peau n'a pas été percée. » dit-elle avant de nettoyer son bras avec un coton imbibé d'alcool.

xxxx

Harry se tortilla sur sa chaise, tirant sur le col de sa chemise, s'apprêtant à défaire les deux premiers boutons. Mais il baissa rapidement sa main en rougissant de honte quand son action lui valut un regard noir de la part de Narcissa.

Ses habits le mettaient mal à l'aise.

Esmeralda l'avait préparé religieusement. Elle l'avait aidé à prendre son bain, réalisant les mêmes actions que celles de la matriarche lors de son arrivée dans la mansion. Elle avait enduit tout son corps d'huile de _fleurs d'Hanashôbu_ dont la principale fonction était de rehausser l'odeur de ses phéromones. Concrètement, s'il était présent dans une pièce, son odeur saturerait celle-ci et dominerait sur toutes les autres.

Une fois sa toilette terminée, elle l'avait aidé à enfiler sa tenue pour la soirée. Un costume en satin bleu marine qui semblait avoir été cousu sur mesure. À quel moment ces mensurations avaient-elles été prises, telle était la question. _'Elles doivent figurer dans mon dossier'_ rationalisa-t-il.

Harry leva les yeux vers la porte quand il entendit des bruits de pas. Puis les baissa avec empressement quand il vit l'Alpha Lucius entrer.

Se ratatinant sur lui-même, il laissa son regard se balader dans la pièce, prenant le soin de ne croiser les yeux de personne. Celle-ci criait richesse et aristocratie comme l'ensemble de la propriété. En effet, elle était grande et finement décorée. Les murs étaient revêtus d'une peinture grise métallique, parsemés de motifs en fil dorés. Au plafond, un lustre en cristal pendait de manière imposante, allant de pair avec la table à manger qui dominait la pièce. Les Potter n'étaient pas pauvres, loin de là. Mais ils n'avaient pas ce niveau de richesse, et cela mettait l'Oméga très mal à l'aise. Même les meubles présents dans la pièce dont la qualité était incontestable criaient l'opulence.

« Il est arrivé, je l'ai fait attendre dans le sas d'accueil » déclara l'un des majordomes, qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

Lucius se leva en trombe, sans même demander sans reste et sortit de la salle. Harry vit Narcissa se raidir sur sa chaise.

« Monsieur Riddle, quel plaisir de vous avoir parmi nous ! » dit-elle en se levant avec une grâce incontestée.

« Le plaisir est pour moi. » répondit l'invité d'une voix suave. Il prit la main que la matriarche lui tendait et la lui baisa en lui offrant un sourire charmeur.

Monsieur Riddle riva ses yeux vers Harry et arqua un sourcil. « Et qui cela peut-il bien être ? Son odeur est exquise comme un verre de _pinot noir_. »

« Il s'agit de l'Oméga Potter, une récente acquisition » dit Lucius.

« Hum, un oméga Lucius ? N'es-tu pas déjà ancré ? » Il tourna sa phrase d'une manière très frivole, mais la dureté présente dans les traits de son visage était le signe de son intransigeance sur le sujet.

Lucius se racla la gorge, légèrement mal à l'aise face au regard perçant et glacial de son invité.

« Lors de la dernière réunion, vous avez émis le souhait d'acquérir l'assentiment des minorités sociales. Quoi de mieux que d'avoir dans son ancrage une personne qui les représente. Cela les rendrait plus disposés et limiterait la majorité des révoltes. »

Harry baissa la tête quand il sentit les regards se tourner vers lui, des plaques rouges apparaissant sur son cou.

« Et dis-moi Lucius, » reprit monsieur Riddle, sa voix descendant d'une octave, « m'aurais-tu fait l'affront de prendre un oméga mal éduqué, qui ne sait pas qu'il faut se lever en présence d'un Alpha, et encore plus en présence du régent chef des homoïys ? »

Cette phrase fut comme un électrochoc pour l'Oméga qui se leva d'un bond et inclina la tête respectueusement pour saluer le prestigieux invité. L'ayant fait avec empressement, sa chaise tomba à la renverse, le dossier de celle-ci s'écrasa sur le sol avec fracas. Un silence tendu accueillit son geste, et Harry se raidit, anxieux. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il fasse tout de travers ? Devant le régent chef en plus de cela.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour quand il comprit la raison de son auction. Lucius Malfoy n'était pas son Alpha, et il ne l'avait pas acheté pour s'ancrer à lui. Il allait être donné en une sorte de cadeau politique au dirigeant du pays. Ses genoux voulurent se dérober sous lui mais il se retint en attrapant le bord de la table.

« Le dîner est prêt à être servi. » déclara un majordome, brisant ainsi le silence qui commençait à devenir étouffant pour Harry. Discrètement, il ramassa sa chaise et s'installa.

Le régent chef s'installa gracieusement puis pencha légèrement la tête, « Mais dis-moi Lucius » interrogea-t-il, ses yeux rivés sur l'Oméga, « si tu as si généreusement acquis cet oméga pour moi, pourquoi n'en n'as-tu pas pris soin ? Je sens que son sang a coulé il y a peu. » dit-il d'une voix acerbe.

« Ce n'est rien, juste une petite égratignure due à ma maladresse » s'empressa de corriger Harry. L'hospitalité des Malfoy envers lui n'était pas à remettre en cause, et il ne voulait pas laisser planer le doute sur la question. Cependant, il se rendit compte qu'il avait pris la parole sans y avoir été invité, et bredouilla des excuses, plongeant sa tête dans son assiette.

Lucius se racla la gorge, plissant dangereusement les yeux « J'aurais dû être plus méticuleux sur l'éducation reçue » déclara-t-il froidement. « Ma foi, une fois la morsure d'ancrage réalisée, vous aurez tout le temps de lui ' _inculquer les bonnes manières_ ' »

Le régent chef huma avec assentiment, puis changea habilement de sujet, parlant politique et des dossiers en cours.

Le jeune homoïy prêta peu d'attention à la conversation et au repas dans sa globalité, perdu dans ses pensées. Et dire qu'il avait plaint Hermione parce que son Alpha était Rabastan Lestrange. Son cas était bien pire ! D'ici peu, il serait ancré au dirigeant du pays, le régent chef, Tom Marvolo Riddle. Comment allait-il bien pouvoir survivre ?! Le régent chef possédait déjà deux Omégas, le nom du premier lui échappait, mais il avait lu dans un article de _la Gazette_ , que cela avait été un ancrage politique pour concrétiser une alliance avec les Russes. Par contre aucune information n'avait été publiée dans les médias concernant le deuxième ancré, si ce n'était sa caste.

L'anxiété monta d'un cran, quand il pensa à la morsure d'ancrage. Il n'était même pas certain qu'elle allait prendre. Et si elle ne prenait pas, qu'adviendrait-il de lui ? _'Tu finiras bonniche ou esclave sexuel'_ railla de nouveau sa conscience, augmentant davantage l'angoisse de l'Oméga.

La morsure d'ancrage ne prenait que si les deux participants éprouvaient des sentiments romantiques l'un pour l'autre. Ceux-ci pouvaient être infimes, enfouis voire même refoulés, mais ils devaient absolument être présents. C'était pour cela que la période d'ajustement était nécessaire, l'Oméga devrait passer le plus clair de son temps en présence de son Alpha, afin qu'ils s'acclimatent à la présence de l'un et de l'autre. Dans le jargon des homoïys, l'Oméga se faisait courtiser.

Mais Harry n'était pas dupe, le régent chef n'allait jamais lui faire la cour, les Alphas ne faisaient pas la cour aux Omégas, il n'y croyait pas. Pour la société, les Omégas représentaient la caste la plus faible, fragile et inutile, sauf lorsqu'il s'agissait d'enfanter des enfants ou de tendre aux tâches ménagères. Et pour le peu d'Oméga qui arrivaient à entrer dans le monde professionnel, leurs salaires et les conditions de travail étaient tellement inférieurs aux autres castes que cela en était pathétique.

Harry arborait la place des Omégas dans la société. Elle était tellement péjorative et dégradante qu'il avait mis un bon moment avant d'accepter sa présentation. Et être ancré au régent chef qui ne faisait rien de concret pour changer la situation ? Non merci. Mais malheureusement, il n'avait pas le choix.

Le dîner se termina sans encombre, personne ne lui avait adressé la parole, mais cela était mieux ainsi. Cela lui évita de se ridiculiser inutilement pensa-t-il. Lucius et le régent chef se retirèrent dans le bureau du blond peu de temps après, pour parler affaires.

xxxx

« Tu es désormais officiellement à moi Oméga. » déclara le régent chef, brisant ainsi le silence présent dans l'habitacle du véhicule. « Sache que je prends soin de ce qui m'appartient, » rajouta-t-il.

Harry garda le silence, les yeux rivés vers le sol, mais émit un léger hoquet de stupeur quand la main de l'Alpha se posa sur son menton, lui faisant tourner la tête vers lui. L'Oméga écarquilla les yeux quand leurs regards se rencontrèrent. L'intensité et la possessivité qu'il lut dans les yeux du régent chef lui firent peur, et il déglutit nerveusement.

Tom le scruta, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose de précis puis, sans un mot, lâcha son menton. Il glissa la main dans la poche de sa veste pour en sortit son smartphone, et entreprit d'ignorer le jeune homoïy pendant tout le reste du trajet.

Harry expira lentement, s'étant rendu compte qu'il avait retenu son souffle pendant cette brève altercation, puis essuya ses mains moites sur son pantalon.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour,

Je suis ravie de vous retrouver pour ce chapitre 3. Merci beaucoup pour l'intérêt que vous portez à ma fiction, j'en suis ravie sachant que c'est la première fiction que je poste sur le net ^^.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, critiques, commentaires, questionnements, je réponds à tous les reviews et/ou MP.

Merci à Niakovic et Zofra pour leur travail incroyable sur ce chapitre.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! Miage.

* * *

Si la mansion des Malfoy était l'incarnation même de la richesse et de l'opulence, le bâtiment qui se trouvait devant le jeune homoïy ne possédait aucun adjectif pour le décrire. Mais une chose était sûre, cela dépassait de loin la somptuosité qui l'avait ébahi en voyant la propriété du bras droit du régent chef.

Le paysage entourant le manoir Riddle était d'une verdure sophistiquée et contrôlée dont le soin et les heures passées à l'entretenir étaient clairement visibles. C'était un immense et large manoir construit en pierres grises, jonché de plusieurs fenêtres qui ne pouvaient que laisser supposer la luminosité présente à l'intérieur de la bâtisse.

Cependant, à part ces quelques détails, Harry n'eut pas vraiment le loisir de s'attarder dans sa contemplation du manoir, pressant le pas pour atteindre Monsieur Riddle, qui était déjà sur le seuil d'entrée.

En suivant le chemin de pierres qui menait au perron, l'Oméga remarqua des ombres sur sa gauche. Tournant rapidement la tête, il fut surpris de voir plusieurs hommes vêtus de noir entourant la propriété. Il n'avait même pas senti leur présence. Il plissa les yeux, et en détailla un en particulier, et remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'un garde du corps. Étrange. _'N'oublie pas à qui tu as à faire'_ lui rappela sa conscience. Le régent chef du pays : L'Alpha Tom Marvolo Riddle.

L'Oméga soupira, se rappelant de sa situation, puis suivit l'Alpha, entrant ainsi dans la maison. Sans surprise, l'intérieur était aussi fastueux que l'extérieur. _'C'est vraiment un autre niveau de richesse par rapport à la mansion des Malfoy'_ pensa-t-il. Voir tout cela, toute cette exposition d'opulence le mettait mal à l'aise. Certes, Monsieur Zqovish lui avait enseigné les comportements à adopter dans le cas où son Alpha serait aisé, voire plus aisé que les Potter, mais personne ne mais personne ne lui avait dit comment se comporter dans le cas où son Alpha serait Monsieur le putain de régent chef du pays !

La première impression que Harry avait de lui était plutôt mitigée. Tom Riddle était un homme froid, calculateur et charismatique. Bien plus charismatique que l'Alpha Malfoy. Comment devrait-il se comporter avec un Alpha pareil ? Certes, il était d'une beauté comparable à un adonis, mais cela ne faisait pas tout.

« Clarisse, veuillez conduire l'Oméga Potter dans ses quartiers temporaires. Demain, vous lui ferez visiter la demeure. Veuillez à ce qu'il soit présent pour le petit déjeuner familial. »

Harry regarda la silhouette qui s'éloignait, puis tourna son attention vers la dénommée Clarisse, une Oméga. Celle-ci était de taille mannequin, rousse avec de jolis yeux verts en forme d'amande et elle paraissait assez jeune, la trentaine environs. Il posa, de la manière la plus discrète possible, ses yeux sur le cou de l'Oméga cherchant sa morsure d'ancrage, et n'en vit aucune. Il en déduisit qu'elle avait été auctionné pour être utilisée ensuite comme une servante, enfin, comme une domestique.

Le rouge lui monta aux joues quand il croisa son regard, elle abordait une expression assez bienveillante malgré qu'elle vînt de le surprendre la main dans le sac. Regarder une morsure d'ancrage ou même regarder avec insistance l'endroit où elle devait se trouver était considéré comme très intrusif et déplacé. Mais fort heureusement son action ne semblait pas l'avoir gênée.

« Si vous voulez bien me suivre Oméga Potter. »

« Harry, je – Appelez-moi Harry, juste Harry. » Si cette maison devait être sa résidence indéfiniment, il préférait qu'on l'appelle par son prénom, et non par sa caste. C'était trop impersonnel et réifiant.

Clarisse lui lança un regard étrange, empli de perplexité, puis se racla la gorge. « Bien, je vous prie de bien vouloir me suivre Monsieur Harry. »

Trouvant ce consensus acceptable, le jeune homoïy la suivit, observant sa nouvelle demeure. Il ne put cependant voir que des couloirs et des longues allées. La domestique s'arrêta devant une double porte battante couleur lin, où l'on pouvait voir d'inscrit sur la porte de gauche : « _aile Gryffondor_ ».

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur une sorte de salon de réception finement décoré, dans les tons chocolat et lin. Le mobilier de réception était raffiné et sobre à la fois, s'ajoutant au charme de la pièce. Harry entra pleinement dans le salon, après Clarisse, laissant la porte se refermer sur elle-même, et passa par une porte coulissante sur sa droite qui donnait accès à une chambre. Celle-ci possédait en son centre un lit baldaquin, en bois recouvert d'une tonne d'oreillers, qui dominait la pièce.

Elle possédait également deux petites banquettes, un chevet, un tapis de décoration blanc à motifs grisâtres et un coin bureau. Bref, une vraie décoration digne d'un magazine.

Il vit Clarisse ouvrir une autre porte, qui devait sans doute mener à la salle de bains et se dirigea vers une porte pivotante bleu marine, située juste à côté de celle de la salle d'eau. Il l'ouvrit légèrement et tomba sur un dressing, vide, mais bon cela était à prévoir au vu de son arrivée assez impromptue.

« Monsieur Harry ? » dit Clarisse en ressortant de la salle d'eau. « Je vous ai fait couler un bain. Je reviendrai vous réveiller demain matin à sept heures pour vous aider à vous préparer. Le petit déjeuner est habituellement servi à huit heures trente. »

Le jeune homoïy hocha la tête distraitement et s'écroula sur son lit quand la domestique prit congé de lui.

xxxx

« Pour le moment, votre garde de robe n'est pas encore constituée. Mais Nathan a déjà passé des commandes en se basant sur les données présentes dans votre dossier. Tout devrait arriver d'ici deux jours. »

« Merci Clarisse. » répondit Harry. Il regarda les habits qu'elle lui avait déposés sur le lit quand il était parti sous la douche et arqua un sourcil. « Où avez-vous eu cette tenue alors ? Ce n'est pas ce que je portais hier et… » Il leva le haut en l'air d'une main comme pour l'inspecter. « … ça semble être à ma taille. »

La domestique lui fit un sourire mystérieux et fit un geste de la main vers les habits, lui demandant silencieusement de s'habiller. Et comme pour accentuer sa demande, elle sortit de la chambre pour aller l'attendre dans le petit salon.

« Quelle heure est-il ? » demanda le jeune homoïy, quand il rejoignit la jeune rousse.

« Huit heures et quart, dépêchons-nous, Monsieur Riddle a horreur du retard. »

Le chemin vers la salle à manger se fit en silence, Harry observait les nombreux couloirs qu'ils empruntaient afin de se souvenir du chemin pour le retour. Mais ils étaient si nombreux que livrer à lui-même, il était certain de se perdre.

« Je vous laisse entrer seul Monsieur Harry, je dois m'afférer à d'autres tâches. » Elle lui fit un sourire amical, puis tourna les talons, le laissant devant une imposante double porte coulissante verrière opaque. Il la regarda partir en sentant l'anxiété monter d'un cran.

Soufflant un bon coup, comme pour se donner du courage, il entra dans la pièce et s'installa sur la seule chaise disponible autour de la table. Il leva brièvement les yeux vers le régent chef et inclina la tête, montrant son cou – côté glande senteur – en signe de soumission, pour le saluer.

Seulement, ils n'étaient pas que deux à table.

« Je ne savais pas que les bonniches pouvaient maintenant s'attabler avec nous. Est-ce une nouvelle loi que tu as fait passer, mon époux ? »

Harry leva les yeux vers le propriétaire de cette voix glaciale, à en faire froid dans le dos, qui le dénigrait ouvertement et tomba sur une paire de yeux bleus acier emplis de dédain. Il déglutit et baissa son regard, intimidé.

« Allons Mark, sois plus respectueux envers ton nouveau compagnon de nid. »

« Tiens donc, » répliqua l'intéressé avec mépris.

Harry leva discrètement les yeux à travers sa frange, pour contempler avec moins de retenue ledit Mark, alors que celui-ci avait le visage tourné vers l'Alpha. Mark était un homme plus âgé que lui, certainement entre vingt-quatre, voire vingt-six ans. Ses cheveux courts blonds dorés avaient été coiffés en arrière en un _comb over_ avec une raie apparente. Ses sourcils assez épais et les traits dures de son visage lui donnaient un air assez agressif, adouci par une bouche pulpeuse et bien remplie.

« Nous continuerons cette discussion en privé, après le repas, » déclara le régent chef d'une voix ferme.

Comme ayant reçu un aval de par cette phrase, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer quatre domestiques Bêtas, qui apportaient les plats. Un jeune Bêta assez court de taille plaça devant Harry une assiette copieusement garnie : deux œufs aux plats, des saucisses grillées, une galette de pommes de terre accompagnée de champignon de Paris et de tomates cuites coupées en tranches. Bref, un petit déjeuner typiquement britannique. Un autre déposa un plateau rempli de toasts, accompagné de beurre, de confiture et de marmelade.

Cependant, Harry n'avait pas trop faim, à cause de l'anxiété qu'il ressentait et picora quelques morceaux de nourritures par-ci, par-là, avant de déposer ses couverts.

Le jeune homoïy ne remarqua qu'à cet instant précis – à son grand étonnement – la troisième personne attablée à leur table, et qui s'était faite très discrète depuis le début du repas, si bien qu'Harry ne lui avait prêté aucune attention.

Draco Malfoy.

Nonobstant il était très différent des photos parues dans la _Gazette,_ prises lors d'un gala l'année passée. Ses cheveux plus blonds que ceux de Mark, qui avaient semblé si soyeux sur la première page de couverture du journal, étaient désormais presque ternes. Des poches noires étaient présentes sous ses yeux, et ses traits de visage étaient beaucoup marqués par la fatigue. De plus, la rondeur de ses joues était le signe apparent d'une prise de poids. Il plissa les yeux, confus face à l'image que renvoyait le blond : il semblait triste et à bout de force, presque capable de rendre l'âme dans les minutes qui suivent.

Harry était intrigué se questionnant sur les causes de cet état : ' _surement pas sa grossesse ?'_ pensa-t-il.

Toutefois malgré son état fourbu, ses épaules étaient droites et sa posture était régalienne, digne de son nom et de sa lignée aristocratique. Il avait une aura imposante qui l'entourait qui inspirait le respect. Mais malgré cela, le blond ne leva pas les yeux de son assiette, pendant tout le déroulement du soupé, allant ainsi en contradiction avec le charisme qui émanait de lui.

Quand le repas s'acheva, le régent chef se leva et leur fit signe de le suivre. Il les conduisit dans une grande pièce très éclairée via une grande baie vitrée, qui avait été aménagée en un bureau. Le mobilier bien que peu présent était d'un design sophistiqué. Cependant la salle manquait de personnalité : elle semblait tout droit sortie d'une magasine de déco, très impersonnelle, bien que très majestueuse.

« Prenez place, » dit l'Alpha en montrant de la main le divan et les chaises présentes. « Je vous présente Harry Potter, reprit-il. « Et comme je l'ai dit tantôt, ce sera votre nouveau compagnon de nid. »

« Potter ? Un aristocrate alors. » dit Mark en le scrutant du regard.

« Pas vraiment, leur aristocratie a été diluée avec la paysannerie. » ajouta Draco, d'un air las, montrant clairement qu'il souhaitait être partout sauf ici.

Harry ne fut pas surpris du regard rempli de mépris que lui adressa le Russe. Blessé oui, mais pas surpris. Ils devraient former un nid ensemble, alors s'ils ne s'appréciaient pas, la chose serait très compliquée. Et il était vrai que ce n'était pas comme ça que le jeune homoïy s'imaginait son ancrage.

« Harry, je te présente Mark Lurkovsky et Draco Malfoy, tes camarades de nid. » Ses lèvres se soulevèrent légèrement en un sourire narquois, comme s'il riait d'une blague qu'il venait de faire.

« Ce que j'attends de mes Omégas est très simple : l'obéissance. L'Oméga est indispensable pour un nid familial équilibré, donc j'attends que chacun de vous connaisse sa place. » Il tourna la tête vers Harry, « Harry, je m'adresse à toi plus particulièrement parce que tu viens d'arriver, mais tu remarqueras que je ne me comporte pas de la même manière avec les membres de mon nid, qu'avec les autres, surtout avec les médias. Ainsi j'attends de la discrétion, ce qui se passe au sein du nid, reste dans le nid. »

Il le regarda intensément puis, se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. « Bien, mes rendez-vous de la journée vont bientôt commencer, donc je vous laisse entre vous pour faire… Hum comment dire, plus _ample connaissance._ »

Harry regarda brièvement la porte se refermer puis reporta son regard sur les deux autres Omégas présents dans la pièce. Il avait choisi de s'installer sur le divan situé légèrement à gauche du bureau, tandis qu'eux avaient préféré les chaises.

Le jeune homoïy repoussa ses lunettes vers le fond de son nez, puis essuya ses mains moites sur son pantalon. Le silence présent dans la pièce était accompagné d'une tension si élevée, qu'elle était semblable à une épaisse fumée palpable qui, une fois respirée te laissait mort d'asphyxie. Mark et Draco avaient tourné leur chaise pour lui faire face et l'un abordait un regard suffisant tandis que l'autre abordait un air blasé.

« Sache que si tu es là, c'est uniquement pour des raisons politiques. » railla Mark.

Mais Harry refusait de se laisser marcher sur les pieds, s'il laissait passer ce genre de comportement maintenant, ce serait le cas pour toujours, il serait rabaissé continuellement dans son propre nid. Et il refusait ça. Il se redressa et leva son menton d'une manière hautaine, qui aurait fait exploser de joie Monsieur Zqovish : ils pouvaient être deux à jouer à ce jeu.

« Comme ce fut ton cas également, tu veux dire. » répliqua-t-il avec condescendance.

Le Russe plissa les yeux tout en pinçant ses lèvres. Il ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer mais fut interrompu par trois coups fermes sur la porte : quelqu'un demandait l'accès à la pièce. Après un 'Oui' ferme et limite agressif de la part de Mark, la porte s'ouvrit sur Clarisse, qui portait un bébé dans les bras.

« Veuillez m'excuser pour le dérangement, mais le jeune maître Thelian réclame son _odgajiti_. J'ai essayé de le calmer mais il ne veut rien entendre. »

« Et bien qu'attendez-vous, donnez le moi. »

Clarisse se dirigea vers Draco et lui déposa délicatement le bébé dans ses bras. La manière dont elle le disposa permit à Harry de contempler le bambin avec plus d'aisance. Thelian avait l'apparence d'un enfant de cinq, voire de six mois. Ses grands yeux bleus charrette, qui tendaient vers le gris comme son _odgajiti_ étaient ouverts et emplis de curiosité sur son entourage. Son visage en forme de cœur, et ses joues rosâtre mettaient pleinement en avant sa beauté enfantine. Draco caressa avec tendresse les cheveux marron foncé de son enfant, puis lui déposa un baiser sur la tempe.

« Veuillez nous laisser. » déclara Mark froidement, sa posture montrant clairement son agacement. La domestique n'eut pas besoin de plus pour prendre congé d'eux.

« Harry, je te présente Thelian, mon fils, et après la morsure d'ancrage, ce sera ton fils également. C'est le premier enfant issu de ce nid familial. Il a cinq mois, et tu verras, c'est un ange. »

« Humf. » fit Mark avec dédain.

Draco lui lança un regard outré avant de reporter son attention sur son fils. Harry le regarda et se surprit à sourire. Voir Thelian avec son _odgajiti_ était comme une bouffée d'air frais dans tous les changements qui étaient apparus dans la vie de l'Oméga pendant ces dernières quarante-huit heures. Il n'y avait aucun artifice, et quand on les regardait, on voyait l'amour sincère d'un _odgajiti_ , qui a porté sa grossesse pendant six mois - la durée de gestation normale d'un Oméga -, envers son enfant.

Harry n'avait pas besoin de la morsure d'ancrage pour déjà ressentir de l'affection envers Thelian, ces phéromones d'Oméga et les phéromones de contentement émises par Draco le prédisposaient déjà à aimer cet enfant.

« C'est la première et la dernière fois que tu me manques de respect comme tu viens de le faire. » reprit Mark en se levant de sa chaise, il se plaça juste devant Harry et le toisa du regard. Il était grand et imposant. Et les vêtements qu'il portait laissaient entrevoir sa musculature bien définie.

« Je suis le _kralj_ de cet ancrage, le premier Oméga, reprit-il. Celui qui commande après notre Alpha, et tu me dois le respect. Mais sache une chose, je n'accepterai jamais que ta lignée corrompue vienne souiller ce nidage. » Il le fixa d'un regard hargneux puis quitta la pièce non sans claquer la porte.

Un long silence accompagna cette sortie théâtrale, brisé quelques minutes plus tard par les gazouillements du petit Thelian.

« Ne fais pas attention à lui, il est comme ça parce que j'ai eu un enfant avant lui. Après de nombreuses tentatives, les médecins ont déclaré qu'il était stérile… Alors, il se sent en danger. »

Harry leva un sourcil, dubitatif. « Comment ça ' _en danger_ ' ? »

« Eh bien c'est toi-même qui l'as dit, fit-il remarquer avec un sourire moqueur. Si Mark est ici c'est pour des raisons politiques : rapprocher l'empire russe du royaume britannique par le biais d'une alliance qui devait être scellée avec un enfant. Mais sans enfant, l'alliance est fragilisée, et donc sa place dans ce nid est incertaine. »

Le jeune blond se leva et vint s'installer à côté d'Harry sur le divan. « Je n'ai rien contre toi, tu sais, j'apprécie plus ta présence que celle de Mark. Il m'en a fait baver en tant que _kralj_ , et s'il y a un conseil que je peux te donner, c'est bien de faire attention à lui. »

Le jeune homoïy pinça ses lèvres, songeur. Comment survivre dans un nid où il devrait constamment surveiller ses arrières ?

« Tiens, prends-le. » Dit Draco en lui déposant Thelian dans ses bras. Harry arrangea maladroitement ses bras pour accueillir le bambin, puis le regarda avec attention.

« Tu sais, quand je te vois regarder mon fils, ça me rassure encore plus. Mark n'a jamais voulu le porter, et quand il le regarde… Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment à chaque fois que ses yeux se posent sur mon fils… S'il en avait l'occasion, je sais qu'il lui ferait du mal. »

« Pourquoi ne pas prévenir l'Alpha ? »

« Parce que je n'ai aucune preuve, si ce n'est la jalousie maladive de Mark envers moi. Mais ça ne prouve rien. »

Harry baissa les yeux vers Thelian et glissa son index dans la paume de l'enfant, qui referma aussitôt sa main sur son doigt. Le bambin sourit et gazouilla joyeusement. Comment quelqu'un pourrait-il vouloir faire du mal à un être aussi mignon ?

« Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ? » demanda-t-il sans lever les yeux de sa contemplation.

« Hum-hum. » asséna positivement Draco.

« Comment… Comment as-tu fait pour que la morsure d'ancrage prenne ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix basse, timide.

Il fut surpris par un rire cristallin, et tourna la tête vers son émetteur. Draco avait la tête rejetée en arrière, et riait à gorge déployée sans aucune gêne, accompagné par son fils qui en entendant le rire de son _odgajiti_ , le joignit. Harry fronça les sourcils, ne trouvant aucunement que sa question justifiait une telle hilarité.

« Excuse-moi. » dit le jeune blond, en essuyant une larme de son œil, signe de son récent fou rire. « Pour revenir à ta question, je n'ai rien fait de particulier. Il faut juste que tu saches que ce que l'on nous apprend à l'ENEO est un peu _erroné_. Ils nous disent qu'il faut que l'Alpha et l'Oméga ou le Bêta et l'Oméga éprouvent des sentiments romantiques l'un envers l'autre pour que la morsure d'ancrage prenne. Mais c'est faux. Il faut juste une attirance. Que ce soit celle de l'Alpha ou celle de l'Oméga. »

Une attirance ?!

Harry n'avait pas été enseigné à l'ENEO, donc normalement Monsieur Zqovish aurait dû lui signifier cela. Pourquoi l'avoir laissé dans le flou avec des informations plus que inexactes ?

Draco dût lire la confusion sur le visage du jeune homoïy car il rajouta : « C'est pour nous vendre du rêve qu'ils font ça. Ils savent que la condition des Omégas n'est pas très… Flatteuse. » L' _Odgajiti_ de Thelian posa sa main sur son épaule et le regarda dans les yeux. « Imagine ce qui se passerait si on disait aux jeunes Omégas qui viennent de faire leur présentation qu'ils n'ont pas vraiment le choix sur leur ancrage. Qu'il suffit simplement que ceux qui les auctionnent soient attirés par eux pour que la morsure d'ancrage prenne ? »

« Ce serait la révolte. » murmura Harry.

« Il y a déjà la révolte dans le pays, c'est pour cela que tu es entré dans ce nid. Non, ce serait bien pire que ça. Il y a d'autres pays comme les Etats-Unis, où les Omégas possèdent plus de droits qu'ici. Ce serait la fuite des Omégas. Et notre pays en mourrait, car les Alphas et les Bêtas ne peuvent pas se reproduire sans nous. Enfin si, ils le peuvent, mais tout le monde sait que leurs grossesses sont très risquées, et qu'elles provoquent la mort de la personne porteuse de l'enfant dans soixante-quinze pourcent des cas. »

« Et toi, pour quelle raison es-tu dans ce nid ? Ne le prend pas mal, mais Mark et moi sommes là pour des raisons politiques alors je m'interroge sur ta présence au vu de la position de ton père. »

« Disons que je suis une sorte d'Oméga de vitrine, un trophée en quelque sorte. Tu connais le parti politique du régent chef ? Le Vol de Mort ? »

« Qui ne le connait pas ? »

« On s'est rencontrés lors d'une soirée privée organisée par le parti il y a un an. Elle avait été organisée par mes parents, pour m'auctionner à l'un de leurs collaborateurs sans avoir à passer par l'ODO. C'est possible pour les familles très élevées socialement. Et disons que quand le régent chef m'a vu, il m'a voulu. »

« Est-ce pour ça que Mark est si jaloux de toi ? Parce que tu es le seul Oméga que l'Alpha est réellement désiré ? »

« Entre autres, oui. » Il baissa les yeux sur son fils et vit qu'il s'était endormi. « Il doit avoir senti que tu allais bientôt faire partie du nid, normalement il ne s'endort que dans mes bras ou dans ceux de Tom, son _stvoriti_. »

Il lui prit Thelian des mains, et se leva. « Je vais aller le mettre au lit. Si tu as d'autres questions n'hésite pas, entre nous nous devons nous soutenir. Tu me trouveras dans l'aile Serpentard. » Harry hocha la tête, et le regarda fermer la porte en sortant.

xxxx

« Entrez ! » cria Harry en entendant les coups secs frappés sur sa porte d'entrée de son salon de réception. Après la conversation avec Draco, il avait entrepris de regagner ses quartiers. Mais avec ces innombrables couloirs et allées, il s'était vite perdu, et avait atterri dans la cuisine. C'est ainsi qu'il avait fait la connaissance de Dobby et César surnommé Créature par ses paires, suite à une mauvaise blague.

Harry avait vite pris en amitié ces deux personnes très agréables. Après une demi-heure passée à leurs côtés, Clarisse l'avait rejoint. Elle lui avait fait visiter le manoir, sauf les pièces dont l'accès était réservé seulement au régent chef puis, l'avait reconduit dans ses quartiers et lui disant qu'elle reviendrait demain matin à sept heures pour l'aider à se préparer.

' _Clarisse a surement dû oublier quelque chose' pensa-t-il._ Mais il fut surpris quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Mark et un domestique, qui portait un plateau de thé avec lui. Le domestique déposa le plateau sur la table basse et se retira rapidement. Harry leva les yeux vers le Russe, légèrement confus. Était-il venu ici pour une autre confrontation ? Pour lui rappeler encore à quel point sa présence dans le nid l'horripilait ?

« Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite, _surprise_ ? » dit Harry en se redressant sur son siège, arquant un sourcil de manière hautaine.

Mais il bluffait, il se cachait derrière cette carapace d'arrogance pour ne pas se faire bouffer tout cru par le _kralj_. Il était très intimité par la présence de Mark. Mais il se comportait comme s'il était devant un prédateur. Il ne fallait leur montrer aucune faille, car à la moindre faiblesse ce genre de spécimen attaquait sans retenue, sautant sur ta jugulaire et te laissant gésir dans ton propre sang. Il se rappela l'avertissement de Draco, _'mais comment rester loin de lui quand c'est lui qui vient à moi ?' pensa-t-il agacé_.

Le Russe lui fit un sourire crispé avant de s'asseoir avec grâce en face de lui. « Disons que nous sommes partis d'un mauvais pied tous les deux, alors je voulais rectifier le tir. »

Hein ? Mais où était passé le Mark arrogant qui l'avait insulté dès les premières minutes de leur rencontre ?

« Oh. » fit Harry, confus.

« J'ai apporté du Lunnyy chay, du thé de chez moi en signe de paix. Ces caractéristiques favorisent la fécondité. Cela te servira lors de tes premières chaleurs. J'ai demandé à John de t'en servir une tasse tous les soirs après le souper. »

« C'est… » il se racla la gorge. « C'est très gentil de ta part. »

« Je te l'ai dit, je souhaiterais entretenir de bonnes relations avec mes camarades de nid. J'ai donc décidé de fermer les yeux sur la ' _situation'_ de ta famille, elle est toute de même prestigieuse malgré ces récentes dérives. »

Hum.

Harry prit la tasse qui se trouvait en face de lui sur la table et la sirota lentement. Beurk. Le thé était affreux. Mais ne voulant rien laissait paraître pour ne pas frustrer son interlocuteur dans ses démarches de paix. Il but le reste d'une traite, pour éviter de s'attarder sur le goût et reposa sa tasse.

« Merci pour le thé, il était délicieux. »

« Mais je n'en doute pas. » dit Mark, le sourire aux lèvres sentant certainement la supercherie. « Avec Draco nous avons aussi démarré du mauvais pied quand il est arrivé dans le nid, je voyais sa présence comme de la concurrence. Mais j'ai compris mes erreurs et je ne veux pas les reproduire avec toi. Si j'ai un conseil à te donner, c'est de te méfier de lui. Contrairement à toi, lui n'a pas accepté d'enterrer la hache de guerre, et à chaque fois je suis obligé d'utiliser ma position de _Kralj_ pour le forcer à me respecter. » Mark soupira d'une manière dramatique, presque théâtralement. « Je ne veux pas en arriver là avec toi. Réfléchis-y. »

Il lui fit un dernier sourire puis lui souhaitant bonne nuit, se leva et quitta la pièce. À sa sortie, un domestique rentra rapidement après lui pour débarrasser le plateau.

Cette visite avait laissé Harry assez perplexe, et c'est confus qu'il se dirigeât vers sa chambre pour s'allonger sur le lit. Il leva les yeux, fixant le plafond et repensa à sa discussion avec Draco et celle avec Mark.

' _Étrange'_ pensa-t-il.

Les deux Omégas tentaient tous les deux de le monter contre l'autre. Mark souhaitait le monter Draco et Draco voulait le monter contre Mark. Mais pourquoi ? Quel était l'objectif de cette tactique ? Et surtout, lequel des deux disait la vérité sur l'autre ? Beaucoup de questions de ce genre lui traversèrent l'esprit.

Mais une seule chose était claire, il ne pouvait décemment pas leur faire confiance.

* * *

 _Je tiens à vous faire une sorte de petit lexique de vocabulaires, concernant les termes que j'ai utilisés dans ce chapitre. Je mettrais ce lexique à la fin des chapitres quand je les utiliserais pour vous aider dans votre compréhension. toutefois, n'hésitez à me poser des questions si vous en avez._

 _Thelian provient du mot 'Theli' qui est le nom d'un grand dragon qui tient sa queue dans sa bouche. Son corps tout entier entoure l'univers. Ce serpent est similaire à l'Ouroboros. Ce nom est donc une sorte de clin d'œil à son odgajiti Draconis, qui signifie également Dragon._

 _Odgajiti : Il s'agit d'un ancien qui désigne uniquement un Oméga qui a porté l'enfant. Sachant que la durée de gestation d'un Oméga est de six mois._

 _Stvoriti : Cela désigne une terme ancien qui s'apparente le plus au mot géniteur._

 _Kralj : Désigne un Oméga qui est supérieur hiérarchiquement des autres Omégas dans un nid quand il y en a plusieurs. Il s'agit également d'un terme ancien._


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour,

Je suis ravie de vous retrouver pour ce chapitre 4, j'espère qu'il sera à votre goût. Je tiens également à remercier tous les lecteurs inscrits, merci pour votre engouement, vos commentaires, follow et favorites. Merci également à Guest, Guest, Anas d et Lu pour vos reviews anonymes.

Merci à Niakovic et Zofra, pour votre excellent travail qui me permet de présenter ce produit fini.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! Miage.

* * *

Tom était si proche de lui qu'il pouvait sentir son haleine effleurer sa joue. Il déglutit, et leva les yeux, croisant le regard noisette parsemé d'éclats rouges de l'Alpha. Harry fut subjugué par l'intensité qu'il vit dans les yeux de son interlocuteur et un tressaillement parcourut tout son corps. Il y avait comme un feu dans ses yeux, et l'Oméga fut surpris de ne pas encore avoir été consumé tant l'intensité était palpable.

Il essaya de reculer pour mettre de l'espace entre eux, mais ne put faire qu'à peine deux pas avant que son dos ne se heurte contre le mur. Tom esquissa un sourire narquois avant de se pencher vers lui, en posant ses deux mains contre le mur, bloquant tous moyens de fuite. Il était coincé, et l'Alpha le savait bien, vu le sourire qu'il lui lançait.

« La demande que tu me fais est tellement alléchante. » murmura l'Alpha.

Harry sentait des papillons se déchaîner dans son bassin, et ses mains devenir plus que moites. Il était mal à l'aise. Mal à l'aise de par l'attitude de l'Alpha, qui le regardait comme s'il était un met succulent qu'il s'apprêtait à savourer lentement pour en apprécier toutes les saveurs. Mal à l'aise car il s'était lui seul fourré dans ce bourbier. Toute cette situation le rendait anxieux parce que, par la Luna, ce qu'il aimait être regardé comme ça. Cela réveillait en lui des sensations étranges qui lui réchauffaient les entrailles.

Tom posa lentement sa main sur la joue du jeune Homoïy, et la caressa lentement. Avec son pouce, il effleura la lèvre inférieure de Harry, puis nicha son nez dans le cou de l'Oméga, sur sa glande senteur, en inspirant un grand coup. « Tu sens si bon.» murmura-t-il. Le souffle de l'Alpha, qui caressait la peau de Harry à chaque expiration faisait monter d'un cran la pression chez l'Oméga et celui-ci sentit le rouge crépiter sur ses joues. Merde. Sa biologie rendait impossible toute résistance et l'Alpha le savait. Il était attiré par Tom Riddle, et si ce dernier venait à le mordre, là tout de suite, il n'y aurait aucun doute : la morsure d'ancrage prendrait.

L'Alpha releva la tête, et approcha dangereusement sa tête vers sa bouche en la tournant légèrement pour être dans un bon angle, puis déposa un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres. Cela fut si bref, que Harry ne le sentit qu'à peine. Tom se recula lentement et lui lança un sourire carnassier.

« Tu es à moi désormais, tu m'appartiens. » lui dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Cette phrase bien que d'une connotation très possessive, fît comme une sorte de flash-back au jeune Homoïy. En effet, ce n'était pas la première fois que Tom lui prononçait ces mots. Il les lui avait dits dans la voiture qui menait au manoir Riddle, lors de leur première rencontre. Si la première fois qu'ils les avaient entendues, ces phrases lui avaient parues péjoratives, comme marquant sa condition d'être inférieur n'ayant pas de choix quant à son futur et sur sa vie, aujourd'hui, ces mots lui semblaient comme une promesse, la promesse d'un futur proche doux et agréable.

Un frisson parcourut tout son corps et il maudit sa condition, sa biologie qui le rendait si sensible aux attentions de l'Alpha. Un brin de panique l'enveloppa, changeant son odeur, malgré l'huile de fleurs sakura. Son odeur prit une teinte acide, signalant son effroi.

Certes, son corps était prêt pour la morsure d'ancrage, mais lui ne l'était pas ! Il ne s'était pas encore habitué à sa nouvelle vie! Il connaissait à peine son Alpha et surtout, il ne voulait pas avoir ses chaleurs maintenant. Car la morsure déclenchait le processus des chaleurs. Et qui disait chaleurs disait grossesse éventuelle. Merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris d'écouter les conseils de Mark ? Il savait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche dans la posture du kralj. Il aurait dû être plus méfiant ! _'Je te l'avais bien dit'_ lui susurra sa conscience moqueuse. ' _Ferme là !'_ pensa-il.

Il fixa son attention sur Tom quand celui-ci s'éloigna de deux pas sans pour autant arrêter de le dévorer du regard, et se mordilla la lèvre quand l'Alpha lui prit la main, et lui lécha lentement l'intérieur du poignet, là, à l'endroit où ses veines étaient le plus visibles : Tom était en train de l'imprégner de son odeur.

« Mais je préférerai que tu viennes à moi de toi-même, sans y être forcé. » En disant cela, l'Alpha lâcha sa main et se recula davantage pour mettre plus d'espace entre eux. Il fit mine d'enlever un pli sur sa veste puis lui lançant un dernier regard énigmatique, il quitta la pièce.

Harry soupira légèrement et se demanda brièvement comment il avait fait pour se mettre dans une situation pareille.

xxxx

 _Dix heures auparavant._

Perdu, confus, perplexe, tant de mots, mais peu assez pertinent pour décrire avec acuité l'état dans lequel se trouvait Harry. Allongé sur son lit, il repensait à tous les événements qui s'étaient déroulés dans le manoir ces derniers jours, et disons que tout cela le laissait… Perplexe.

Cela faisait quatre semaines qu'il était dans cette demeure, il fallait l'avouer, le nid familial des Riddle était très hétérogène. Mark était du genre dominateur, aimant contrôler les autres, tandis que Draco était froid, distant et constamment avec son fils. Et bien évidemment, les deux Omégas ne ' _s'appréciaien_ t' pas.

Harry soupira et passa sa main sur son front. Il ne savait pas trop comment agir. Il était surpris que la morsure d'ancrage n'ait toujours pas eu lieu. Il pensait que le régent chef aurait souhaité la faire de suite, mais il ne s'en plaignait pas. Entre le comportement super étrange de Mark, qui s'était mis dans la tête de devenir son meilleur ami, et les agissements de Draco qui depuis qu'il avait remarqué le rapprochement en lui et Mark était devenu super flegmatique et faisait tout son possible pour l'ignorer s'il était dans la pièce : Il en avait beaucoup dans son assiette.

Pour être sincère, Harry n'était pas prêt pour la morsure d'ancrage. Sa conscience intérieure d'Oméga, l'était, elle. Et elle faisait tout pour le lui faire savoir. En effet, son corps produisait des phéromones en grande quantité pour attirer son Alpha, et il avait constamment des bouffées de chaleurs, signe que son corps était impatient.

Mais pas lui. Et à vrai dire, il était très reconnaissant que ce moment soit retardé, quel qu'en soit la raison.

« Bonjour Monsieur Harry, je suis étonné que vous soyez déjà debout, d'habitude j'ai du mal à vous réveiller. » plaisanta Clarisse en entrant dans la chambre.

Harry se redressa sur son lit et lui sourit. Sa relation avec la domestique s'était améliorée au fil des jours. Il n'était pas là depuis très longtemps mais la personnalité rafraîchissante et agréable de Clarisse ne manquait jamais de le détendre après des journées parfois maussades.

« Comme tu le vois, je ne suis pas toujours un flemmard, » dit-il rieur. « Comment vas-tu Clarisse ?

\- Je me porte pour le mieux, Monsieur Harry.

\- Clarisse, appelle-moi Harry, tu le sais bien. »

Cette dernière lui envoya un sourire amusé puis pointa la salle de bains d'un léger coup de tête. Harry soupira et se leva. Il savait reconnaître quand un combat était perdu. Il ne cessait de lui répéter de l'appeler par son prénom, sans honorifique ni quoi que soit d'autre, mais la domestique ne voulait rien entendre, chantant qu'elle ne voulait pas se faire reprendre par Nathan, le responsable des domestiques.

Harry n'avait pas traîné dans la salle de bains, ne souhaitant pas perdre l'avance qu'il avait eue en se levant plus tôt. Car s'il y avait bien une chose que son Alpha arborait, c'était le retard. Il s'habilla rapidement et rejoignit Clarisse dans le salon de réception.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il en remarquant l'expression de son visage.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » interrogea-t-elle en pointant du doigt la tasse de thé qui reposait sur la table de basse.

« Oh ça, c'est du thé importé de Russie, un cadeau de bienvenue de la part de Mark. Il envoie un domestique tous les soirs pour m'en apporter une tasse. »

C'est vrai qu'au début il n'avait pas apprécié le goût de ce thé dont il ne se rappelait pas le nom. Mais à la deuxième tasse, c'est comme si on se faisait au goût, limite à en devenir accro. Désormais, il ne pouvait plus passer une seule nuit sans en boire.

Clarisse fonça les sourcils et, prenant la tasse, elle la rapprocha de son nez la reniflant doucement. Elle huma puis reposa la tasse en le regardant étrangement.

« J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais. » lâcha-t-elle quelques temps plus tard.

« Comment ça ? »

Elle ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, en secouant doucement la tête d'une manière négative. Harry lui lança un regard confus. Il lui emboîta le pas quand elle s'engagea dans les couloirs fixant son dos, cherchant à comprendre sa dernière phrase énigmatique.

« Vu que la météo est assez favorable aujourd'hui, le maître a tenu à ce que le petit-déjeuner soit servi en terrasse ce matin. » dit-elle quand elle emprunta un couloir opposé à celui habituel.

« Mmh, » répondit-il en hochant la tête, sachant pertinemment que Clarisse ne verrait pas sa gestuel.

xxxx

« Que ce passe-t-il mon p'tit Harry ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop. » répondit l'Oméga avec un air de déjection. Après le petit-déjeuner sur la terrasse, Harry avait rejoint les cuisines, un de ses lieux préférés du manoir, dans l'optique de rendre visite à ses deux seuls amis après Clarisse, s'il pouvait la considérer comme telle. Mais malgré le fait d'être en leur présence, il n'arrivait à s'ôter de la tête son Alpha et son comportement vis-à-vis de lui.

Il poussa un énième soupir et posa sa tête sur le comptoir.

Tom faisait littéralement comme s'il n'existait pas. Il ne le regardait pas, ne lui adressait pas la parole, se contentant de l'ignorer royalement. Et cela mettait le mettait mal à l'aise. Sa conscience d'Oméga voulait à tout prix re-rentrer dans ses bonnes grâces car son corps se sentait prêt à être mordu par le régent chef.

Mais en dépit de tous les regards, des actes qu'il faisait pour attirer son attention, rien ne fonctionnait. De plus, il avait essayé d'adresser la parole à Draco pendant le repas, et celui-ci n'avait même pas daigné lui répondre. Alors si au début c'était Mark qui l'avait méprisé, là il avait bien l'impression que les rôles avaient été inversés. Draco ne le méprisait pas à proprement parler, mais ses agissements le vexaient au plus haut point.

Le petit déjeuner avait été tendu de son côté car sa conscience d'Oméga ne supportait pas le comportement que lui faisait subir l'Alpha.

Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se comportait comme ça. Normalement, il devrait sauter sur l'occasion pour le mordre et sceller leur ancrage. Mais c'était comme si finalement il ne voulait plus de lui. Et parfois l'Oméga se demandait si Tom n'envisageait pas de le renvoyer chez les Malfoy ou pire encore à l'ODO. La dernière suggestion serait une catastrophe pour lui, car un Oméga qui se faisait retourner, c'était comme un article qu'on retourne en magasin quand il était défectueux. Un frisson parcourut tout son corps en pensant à ce qui lui arriverait si cela venait à se produire.

Il leva la tête quand il sentit une main lui caresser les cheveux.

« Dis-moi, insista Dobby, les yeux emplis d'inquiétude.

\- Ce n'est rien, marmonna-t-il, encore secoué par sa précédente pensée.

\- Ce n'est pas rien si ça te met dans cet état-là.

-…

\- J'veux juste t'aider tu sais. » Dobby lui lança un regard triste, blessé que l'Oméga ne lui fasse pas confiance.

Un sentiment de honte remplit Harry, et le rouge lui monta aux joues. Il ne voulait en aucun cas offenser son ami qui essayait simplement de lui venir en aide. Il le retint par le pan de son haut quand celui-ci voulut s'écarter de lui.

« C'est juste que j'ai l'impression que je serais bientôt plus parmi vous. » se décida-t-il enfin d'avouer.

César qui était resté un peu en retrait pendant leurs interactions s'approcha d'eux, se positionnant aux côtés de son collègue. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune Homoïy en un signe de soutien, mais le froncement de ses sourcils était la preuve qu'il ne comprenait pas la situation.

« Comment ça tu ne seras bientôt plus parmi nous ? Monsieur Riddle t'a dit qu'il te retournait ?

\- Hm, non pas explicitement, mais je le sens au plus profond de moi. »

Involontairement, des larmes se formèrent dans ses yeux, et il cilla rapidement pour les chasser. Il ne voulait pas pleurer ! Normalement, il devrait se réjouir que l'Alpha prenait son temps pour le revendiquer. Mais les conséquences qui planaient autour d'un potentiel rejet étaient trop grandes pour être dans la réjouissance.

Et dans son affliction il se mit à penser à son amie, Hermione. _'J'espère qu'elle n'est pas dans la même situation que moi'_ pensa-t-il.

Il faudrait qu'il trouve un moyen de la contacter après son ancrage, elle et ses parents. Il ne voulait surtout pas perdre le contact avec un des deux. Sachant que l'Alpha Rabastan Lestrange était membre du cercle intime du régent chef, il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre il finirait par la croiser, notamment lors de différents bals ou galas. Mais pour ses parents, c'était une autre affaire…

« Si j'peux te donner un conseil, commença lentement César, j'te dirais d'aller voir Mark pour lui en parler. »

Dobby lui donna un coup de coude, en lui rétorquant que son idée était complètement stupide.

« C'est la seule chose qui me parait logique, renchérit-il. Soit-tu prends le taureau par les cornes et tu vas voir le régent chef, ou soit tu vas voir le premier Oméga du nid Riddle. Il sera surement mieux te conseiller que nous. Si ça s'trouve, tu as complètement mal interprété le comportement de Monsieur Riddle. »

Harry releva sa tête et le regarda avec attention, considérant sa suggestion. Elle avait du sens. Bon c'est clair qu'il ne se voyait pas aller voir le régent chef pour lui dire _'Et au fait, je voulais savoir pourquoi tu m'ignores, normalement tu devrais me sauter dessus vu toutes les phéromones que mon corps produit pour toi'_.

Non il ne pouvait décemment pas faire ça.

Toutefois, la deuxième proposition, celle d'aller voir Mark, était très sensée. Et vu que Mark faisait tout pour être sympa avec lui, pourquoi ne pas tenter ça.

« Tu oublies que Mark est un psychopathe, » chuchota Dobby, il tourna rapidement la tête pour confirmer qu'ils étaient seuls dans la cuisine, ne voulant pas se faire épingler par Nathan. « Enfin ' _psychopathe_ ' est un mot fort, mais vous voyez ce que j'veux dire : il n'est pas net et je te conseille vraiment de te méfier de lui. »

« C'est vrai que lors de notre première rencontre, il a été grossier envers moi, mais depuis, il est d'une compagnie très agréable. »

Dobby haussa les épaules, sans commenter. Après tout, il l'avait prévenu et il serait le premier à rappeler ce moment au jeune Homoïy dans le cas où Mark montrerait _ses vraies couleurs_. Dobby connaissait bien le comportement du kralj, ce n'était pas quelqu'un de courtois, ni même d'agréable. Depuis son arrivée dans le manoir, il avait traité tout le monde avec mépris si ce n'est l'Alpha lui-même. Il voyait bien comment le Russe traitait Draco, et cela lui faisait mal au cœur.

Les Malfoy avaient été son premier employeur, et il avait été donné en cadeau à Monsieur Riddle lors de l'ancrage du régent chef avec Draco. De nombreuses fois, il avait souhaité intervenir, mais ce n'était pas sa place, et puis Nathan le reprendrait durement si le faisait. Non, il ne pouvait que se contenter de regarder, de faire envoyer les plats favoris du jeune blond quand il avait remarqué, il fut un temps, que l'appétit du blond avait diminué.

Il ne pouvait qu'agir de loin.

Harry leva les yeux vers la pendule et se leva. « Je devrais y aller maintenant, à cette heure-ci, Mark se trouve habituellement dans la bibliothèque. »

xxxx

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Harry franchissait le seuil de la bibliothèque, mais à chaque fois il était émerveillé par la beauté de la pièce. En effet, elle était grande et très lumineuse, notamment par le biais de plusieurs grandes baies vitrées qui donnaient un effet très aéré. Les couleurs de la salle dans les tons vert et or, et le mobilier présent rendaient la salle très luxueuse et sophistiquée.

De grandes étagères étaient présentes avec un nombre incalculable de livres, et il était certain que cela lui prendrait toute une vie voire plus pour réussir à tous les lire.

Il y avait également plusieurs tables de travail, et des fauteuils qui semblaient très confortables pour une après-midi lecture. Il faut avouer que c'était là-dessus que Harry avait passé certaines fins de soirée, et c'est également dans cette pièce qu'il avait retrouvé plusieurs fois le kralj quand il avait des questions à lui poser. Il n'avait pas souhaité aller le voir dans ses quartiers, trouvant cela trop personnel pour le moment, et même si le Russe n'avait pas hésité à le faire, il ne voulait pas perturber son intimité en entrant dans ses chambres.

Il remarqua rapidement Mark, qui était installé sur un divan, près de la cheminée, un livre à la main. Soufflant un bon coup, comme pour se donner du courage, le jeune Homoïy traversa la pièce dans de grandes enjambées et le rejoignit. Il prit une chaise et s'installa face à lui.

Le kralj leva la tête et lui lança un regard inquisiteur, puis refocalisa son attention sur son livre faute de réponse. Ils passèrent de bonnes minutes en silence sans qu'aucun des deux ne brise la glace.

Harry se mordilla la lèvre, cherchant ses mots, puis se racla la gorge. Il ne savait pas comment amener la conversation. Il savait ce qu'il faisait là, mais intimidé, il ne savait plus comment s'exprimer.

Le Russe soupira puis posa son livre à côté de lui, se focalisant sur le jeune Oméga.

« Je sens que quelque chose te travaille, comment puis-je te venir en aide ?

\- J-je. Hum. J'aurais besoin de tes, hum, conseils, » bafouilla-t-il en rougissant.

Mark arqua un sourcil, et se redressa sur son siège. Il lui fit mine de poursuivre d'un signe de la main, la curiosité clairement visible sur son visage.

« Hum. Sais-tu pourquoi l'Alpha ne me porte aucune attention ? » Il écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte du double sens que portait sa question et s'empressa de reprendre en secouant ses deux mains devant lui en signe de négation : « Pas que je me plains ou quoique ce soit d'autre, mais je me demandais pourquoi la morsure d'ancrage n'avait pas encore eu lieu. Normalement ça ne prend pas autant de temps, si ? »

Les lèvres du karlj s'incurvèrent vers le haut, et ses yeux pétillaient, signe de son amusement. Et Harry se demanda brièvement ce qu'il pouvait trouver d'hilarant dans cette situation.

« Tu es pressée d'être mordu ? » demanda-t-il rieur.

Le jeune Homoïy fonça légèrement les sourcils, se demandant s'il avait fait une boutade sans s'en rendre compte. Il repassa en revue les dernières phrases qu'il venait de prononcer et n'y trouva rien à redire.

« Non, ce n'est pas que je suis pressé. Et pour tout t'avouer, je ne suis pas prêt. Mais je sais ce qui arrive aux Omégas qui sont retournés à l'ODO et je ne souhaite pas que ça m'arrive.

\- Il faudrait savoir ce que tu veux, tu désires être mordu ou non ?

\- Heu. Je- oui, » dit-il avec finalité. Il n'était pas prêt ça c'était sûr, mais ce qui était encore plus certain c'est qu'il ne voulait pas être renvoyé. Car soit il repasserait en auction, soit il deviendrait un domestique ou pire.

Il frissonna et secoua doucement la tête, voulant ôter cette pensée de son esprit.

« Eh bien tu vois, ce n'était pas si compliqué. » railla Mark.

Harry gigota sur sa chaise et frotta la cicatrice qui ornait son front, cachée derrière sa frange. Il se sentait mal à l'aise et honteux. Les remarques du kralj qui pouvaient paraître anodines le laissaient pantois. Comme s'il se moquait ouvertement tout en restant civilisé. L'intonation de sa voix montrait son mépris, dissimulé par une gestuelle ouverte, qu'Harry arrivait parfaitement à discerner. Pourtant, Harry était certain que leur relation s'était améliorée…

Il ne s'attarda pas trop sur ces raisonnements, ne voulant pas mal interpréter la situation. ' _N'oublions pas que Mark a toujours été plus que courtois envers nous depuis son mea-culpa'_ ajouta sa conscience.

« Et donc tu es venu me voir pour que je t'aide, c'est bien cela ? »

Le jeune Homoïy hocha simplement la tête, les yeux rivés sur ses genoux.

Mark se rapprocha vers le bord du divan, et se pencha en avant vers lui, comme s'il s'apprêtait à lui dévoiler un secret bien gardé.

« Si je te dis quoi faire, respecteras-tu tous mes conseils à la lettre sans te dérober ?

\- Oui-oui, acquiesça-t-il. » Il était si soulagé que Mark ait accepté de l'aider qu'il ne remarqua pas la lueur dangereuse qui faisait son apparition dans les yeux de son interlocuteur.

« Bien, » il regarda sa montre. « Là, Tom est en rendez-vous professionnel, mais sera de retour d'ici une heure et demie. Ce que je te conseille, c'est d'aller dans son bureau à ce moment-là, et tu l'implores de te mordre. Dis-lui que tu en meurs d'envie et que s'il ne le fait pas, tu ne répondras plus de tes actions. »

\- Heu. Je lui dis ça textuellement, comme tu viens de le faire ? » demanda-t-il perplexe.

« Tu me fais confiance ou non ?

\- Oui. »

\- Alors dit le comme je viens de te le suggérer. Avant d'aller dans le bureau, prend un bain avec des huiles de fleurs d' _Hanashôbu_ pour que tes phéromones embaument rapidement la pièce dès ton entrée.

\- Tu penses que ça fonctionnera ?

\- Mais oui bien sûr, dit Mark avec un sourire carnassier. Tu verras, Tom va te manger dans la main. »

xxxx

L'huile de fleur d' _Hanashôbu_ fut l'élément le plus difficile à trouver. Il avait déjà sélectionné la tenue qu'il allait mettre pour aller voir le régent chef dans son bureau, mais l'huile était introuvable. Il avait fouillé tous les tiroirs de la salle de bain sans résultat. Cela l'avait paniqué car d'après le kralj, c'était l'un des outils les plus importants pour que le plan fonctionne. Il avait alors fait appeler Clarisse pour lui en demander, et quand elle était revenue avec le flacon rose pâle, elle lui avait lancé le même regard que celui de ce matin quand elle avait découvert la tasse de thé.

« J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais. » lui dit-elle avant de sortir de la pièce, après avoir déposé l'huile sur sa table basse.

Mais pressé par le temps, Harry ne prit la peine d'analyser son comportement.

Il se prépara rapidement, essaya d'arranger ses cheveux sans résultat puis regarda sa montre. Il lui restait une demi-heure avant le retour du régent chef.

Il soupira et s'installa sur une chaise en attendant l'heure. Son cœur battait la chamade, ses mains commençaient à devenir moites et s'il devait attendre plus longtemps, il savait qu'il n'aurait plus eu le courage d'aller voir l'Alpha.

' _Mais tu ne trouves pas sa bizarre ?_ ' lui susurra sa conscience.

Il fronça les sourcils, le comportement de Clarisse lui revenant en mémoire. C'est vrai que maintenant qu'il y pensait, elle avait été vraiment étrange avec lui aujourd'hui depuis l'histoire du thé. Il essaya de se rappeler ce que pouvait posséder le thé pour déclencher une telle réaction mais rien ne lui vint en tête.

Mark ne lui avait rien dit de spécial sur ses composantes, seulement qu'il venait de Russie et qu'il l'avait fait commander spécialement pour lui.

' _Rien d'autre ?_ ' insista sa conscience.

Rien d'autre. Il avait cherché, mais mis à part le comportement de Clarisse, rien ne sortait de l'ordinaire.

Cependant, il était troublé, car quand sa conscience d'Oméga lui faisait savoir qu'il y avait anguille sous roche, il fallait prêter attention. Elle savait repérer à dix kilomètres les choses anormales, notamment de par ses sens décuplés. Il y avait des odeurs, des comportements, qui pouvaient passer inaperçus à l'œil nu, mais la conscience s'en rendait toujours compte car elle utilisait les sens.

Il attendit pour voir si un autre élément lui venait à l'esprit mais ne ressentit rien de particulier. Il regarda sa montre et se leva promptement, remarquant que le régent chef était déjà rentré depuis deux minutes.

Le chemin vers le bureau de l'Alpha fut plus rapide qu'il ne pensait, et il hésita quelques instants devant la porte. Et si Tom avait déjà pris la décision de le renvoyer et que son speech ne changeait rien ? Peut-être était-ce à cause de son éducation ? C'est vrai qu'elle avait été remise en cause bien souvent par l'Alpha Malfoy et par le régent chef. Certainement qu'il souhaitait un Oméga mieux éduqué que lui…

Mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien : Il valait mieux tout tenter plutôt qu'être retourné à l'ODO et avoir des regrets.

Il se frotta les mains, souhaitant enlever l'humidité présente sur celle-ci, puis se décidant, il frappa trois coups secs sur la porte.

« Entrez ! »

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il soupira puis tourna rapidement la poignée. En ouvrant la porte il tomba sur les yeux marrons, intenses, du régent chef.

« Harry, entre donc. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? »

Le jeune Homoïy rentra rapidement et referma timidement la porte d'arrière lui. Tom lui fit signe de s'asseoir d'un geste de la main mais il secoua négativement la tête, n'osant pas bouger de sa place. S'il le faisait, il craignait de perdre le peu de courage qu'il possédait et d'abandonner la mission.

« Et bien ? »

Harry se triturait les doigts, l'anxiété prenant le dessus. Techniquement, il savait quoi dire : il avait juste à répéter les deux phrases de Mark et espérer que ça fonctionne. Mais devant l'Alpha qui scrutait ses moindres faits et gestes, il en perdait ses moyens.

« Harry ? » Sa voix était suave, mais l'impatience pouvait s'entendre dans sa voix.

« Jemeursd'enviequetumemordsetsitunelefaispasjenerépondraisplusdemesactions. »

« Pardon ? »

Harry baissa la tête et ferma les yeux, des larmes de mortifications se formant derrière ses paupières.

« Je-je meurs… J-je meurs d'envie que tu me mords et si tu ne le fais pas, je ne répondrais plus de mes actions. » Sa voix se brisa vers la fin de la phrase. Il était rouge comme une pivoine tellement il était mort de honte.

Il serra les poings, serrant sa mâchoire. Mark l'avait envoyé voir l'Alpha sachant pertinemment à quel point ce serait humiliant. Et il l'a fait sciemment : quel connard !

Tom se leva et repoussa sa chaise en arrière, qui grinça contre le sol en un bruit assourdissant. Il vint se poster devant son bureau, s'appuyant légèrement dessus. Il ne pipa mot pendant un long moment, contribuant inconsciemment à faire exploser l'anxiété que ressentait le jeune Homoïy. Puis il fit quelque chose qui surprit Harry, si bien qu'il leva des yeux écarquillés vers le régent chef : il ria. Un rire cristallin très charismatique, à en faire rater des battements de cœur.

« Tu meurs d'envie de recevoir ma morsure ?» dit-il, l'amusement présent dans sa voix. « Eh bien, quelle bonne nouvelle, dois-je te la donner maintenant ? »

Harry se mordilla la lèvre, et détourna les yeux, gêné. Son corps le trahissait en émettant des phéromones en grand nombre, ça mélangé à l'huile qu'il avait mise tantôt : disons qu'il offrait un délicieux nectar à l'Alpha.

Le régent s'approcha de lui avec une démarche de prédateur, son regard, intense, fixé sur sa proie. Le jeune Homoïy gigota sur place, sentant les yeux de l'Alpha arpenter tout son corps de manière limite indécente et rougit de plus belle.

Il était dans une impasse. Merde, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'écouter Mark.

xxxx

La rencontre avec l'Alpha l'avait laissé assez pantois. D'un côté, il était rassuré car le régent chef lui avait sous-entendu qu'il ne le renverrait pas l'ODO, rassuré de ne pas avoir été mordu car il n'était pas encore prêt. Mais d'un autre côté, il était déçu de ne pas avoir reçu la morsure. Oui il se contredisait, mais cela était le signe du désaccord entre son corps et sa volonté. Il ne se pensait pas prêt, mais son corps lui l'était.

Cependant, il trouvait cela apaisant que l'Alpha ait pris le temps de discerner la situation et de remarquer qu'il n'était pas venu de lui-même. Que c'était la peur d'être renvoyé qu'il l'avait poussé à s'offrir comme il l'avait fait. Parce qu'au final en y réfléchissant bien, c'était ça ce que lui avait conseillé Mark, s'offrir comme un vulgaire gibier au régent chef. Cela avait été si humiliant, qu'il ne savait pas s'il arriverait encore à regarder le régent chef dans les yeux.

' _J'aurais dû rester sur ma première impression'_ pensa-t-il. Il aurait dû se méfier de Mark, car ses intentions n'étaient pas si pures au final. Il cachait bien son jeu, et aujourd'hui cela aurait pu mal tourner pour Harry. Il repensa à Draco et se demanda si c'était pour cela qu'il l'avait ignoré pendant tout ce temps.

' _C'est vrai qu'il m'avait conseillé de me tenir à l'écart du kralj et que je n'ai pas pris en compte son conseil'_ pensa-t-il. Il se résolut à aller voir le jeune blond demain dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion pour essayer d'arranger les choses.

Eh bien, lui qui voulait avoir de bonnes relations avec les membres de son nid… C'était mal barré…

…..

…

« Entrez, » cria-t-il quand des coups furent porter sur sa porte.

« Bonjour, je suis venu vous apporter votre tasse du soir. »

« Ah oui, posez la sur la table s'il vous plaît. »

Le domestique s'affaira et sortit rapidement. Harry regarda la tasse et la porta à ses lèvres. Il se stoppa, et regarda le liquide noirâtre avec attention.

Ce thé avait soulevé beaucoup de questions aujourd'hui, et il se demandait si ce n'était pas du poison au final. Il rit, en se disant que si c'était le cas, il serait mort ou en aurait déjà senti les séquelles, vu qu'il le buvait tous les soirs.

' _Mais il faudrait que je redemande à Mark le nom de son thé pour faire des recherches dessus_.' Cependant, après avoir bu une gorgée il en oublia sa pensée précédente.

* * *

 _Je tiens à vous faire une sorte de petit lexique de vocabulaires, concernant les termes que j'ai utilisés dans ce chapitre. Je mettrais ce lexique à la fin des chapitres quand je les utiliserais pour vous aider dans votre compréhension. toutefois, n'hésitez à me poser des questions si vous en avez._

 _Thelian provient du mot 'Theli' qui est le nom d'un grand dragon qui tient sa queue dans sa bouche. Son corps tout entier entoure l'univers. Ce serpent est similaire à l'Ouroboros. Ce nom est donc une sorte de clin d'œil à son odgajiti Draconis, qui signifie également Dragon._

 _Odgajiti : Il s'agit d'un ancien qui désigne uniquement un Oméga qui a porté l'enfant. Sachant que la durée de gestation d'un Oméga est de six mois._

 _Stvoriti : Cela désigne une terme ancien qui s'apparente le plus au mot géniteur._

 _Kralj : Désigne un Oméga qui est supérieur hiérarchiquement des autres Omégas dans un nid quand il y en a plusieurs. Il s'agit également d'un terme ancien._


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour tout le monde,

Je suis ravie de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez. Je tiens également à remercier tous les lecteurs qui ont pris le temps de lire ma fiction : merci pour vos commentaires, vos favoris et vos follows, je suis vraiment honorée de savoir que vous appréciez mon travail. Merci également à Lu, Anas d, metaxa et Lerugamine pour vos reviews anonymes.

Vous avez été nombreux à spéculer sur le fameux thé de Mark, vous comprendrez que je ne puisse pas me prononcer sur vos suggestions. je ne veux pas vous spoiler ^^. Toutefois vous aurez plus d'indices dans les chapitres suivants!

Grand merci à Niakovic et Zofra pour leur excellent travail. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! Miage.

* * *

Le paysage que renvoyait la fenêtre du deuxième étage était magnifique, plein de couleurs et de gaité. En effet, la fenêtre des quartiers « Slytherin » donnait directement sur un petit potager qui était bien garni. De là où il se trouvait, Draco pouvait voir distinctement les tomates, les feuilles de choux ou encore les carottes qui ne demandaient qu'à être cueillis et mangés.

Il se rapprocha de la fenêtre, collant son front contre celle-ci et ferma les yeux. Le soleil frappait contre la vitre, et s'abattait sur son visage, lui laissant ainsi une sensation de chaleur exquise. Les températures du mois de juin étaient plus ou moins chaudes, mais pas assez chaudes pour Draco qui était frileux de nature. Il repositionna le plaid qu'il avait sur les épaules et couvrit sa bouche, étouffant un bâillement de fatigue.

« Drake ?

\- Huum ?

\- Je me fais du souci pour toi, tu sais. »

Draco s'éloigna de la fenêtre et se retourna vers son amie de longue date, sa confidente, Miliana. Celle-ci était petite de taille, environ un mètre soixante au grand maximum et abordait un carré plongeant qui mettait en avant la finesse de son visage. Ses cheveux blonds vénitiens étaient en harmonie avec ses yeux noisette bridés, dû à des origines asiatiques.

À la base, Milie était une de ses domestiques du foyer Malfoy, elle lui avait été attribuée quand il avait été présenté et depuis ce jour ils ne s'étaient pas quittés. Ils avaient à peu près le même âge, et Draco avait été soulagé de savoir que la domestique faisait également partie des servants qui le suivraient dans son nouveau nid. L'Oméga l'estimait énormément, car elle avait vraiment été là pour lui quand il était dans ses moments les plus bas.

En effet, son arrivée dans le nid Riddle avait changé beaucoup de choses en lui, lui qui d'habitude était sûr de lui, confiant à la limite de l'orgueil, n'était, aujourd'hui, plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Il ne se reconnaissait même plus quand il se regardait dans le miroir.

« Je vais bien Milie.

-Non et tu le sais très bien. Dobby vient de me dire que tu avais encore fait renvoyer une assiette sans la toucher.

\- Je n'avais pas très faim, c'est tout.

\- Ah oui ? Et hier, avant-hier et les jours avant ça, tu n'avais pas très faim non plus ?! » demanda-t-elle avec plus d'insistance.

Draco soupira et se rapprocha de son amie jusqu'à se retrouver devant elle, il la regarda affectueusement, déposa ses deux mains sur les épaules de la domestique et lui lança un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

« Je te remercie de te faire du souci pour moi, mais je vais bien. »

Cependant, il ne trompait personne et son amie vit clair dans son jeu. Cela lui faisait mal de voir Draco ainsi, d'observer tous ses changements, de le regarder lentement dépérir, mourir à petit feu. Au début il arrivait à supporter toute cette pression, toutes les remarques, mais depuis l'arrivée de son fils, c'était comme s'il avait arrêté de se battre. Alors que normalement, cela devrait être le contraire ! Milie sentit les larmes remonter dans ses yeux et elle renifla grossièrement, n'arrivant pas à les retenir : même si ce n'était pas elle qui vivait cette situation, elle avait mal comme si c'était le cas.

« Pense à Thelian, bats-toi pour lui. Que va-t-il faire si son odgajiti l'abandonne parce qu'il refuse de se nourrir ? Huh ? »

Les traits de visage de Draco se firent plus durs, se fermant totalement. Il abaissa ses mains et se recula lui tournant le dos. « Cela n'arrivera pas. » dit-il fermement.

« Faits le pour moi alors ! » renchérie-t-elle, sa voix montant d'une octave, montrant à quel point elle était désespérée. Les épaules de Draco se raidirent, mais il ne pipa mot, restant silencieux pendant un long moment. Il serra la mâchoire, mais ne se retourna pas, continuant de fixer un point invisible devant lui, retenant l'émotion qui voulait le submerger.

Milie, elle, ne se retint pas, et se laissa glisser sur le sol, les larmes coulant à flots en de grossiers sanglots qui emplissaient la pièce. Ses joues et ses yeux étaient rouges tant elle était chagrinée. Elle resta dans cette position pendant un long moment, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, ne se calmant qu'une demi-heure plus tard. Cependant, elle ne se leva pas de sa place, gardant la tête baissée et les yeux rivés vers le sol.

Draco soupira, n'arrivant plus à rester de marbre, se retournant, il franchit les quelques pas qui le séparait de son amie et s'installa à même le sol et lui donna un gentil coup d'épaule.

« Arrête de pleurer, t'es moche quand tu pleures, en dirait un hamster mouillé, tu sais la peluche horrible que tu as offerte à mon fils.

Sa déclaration sembla comme tomber dans l'oreille d'une sourde, puis un rire gras emplit la pièce, redonnant une once de gaité à cette atmosphère lugubre. Miliana riait de bon cœur, basculant sa tête vers l'arrière, se tenant les côtes. Draco la regarda et esquissa un sourire, heureux d'avoir réussi à ôter la tristesse du visage de son amie : il ne voulait pas être la source de sa peine.

Milie essuya les larmes – dues à son fou rire – qui s'échappaient de ses yeux et soupira bruyamment.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je vais bien.

\- Pas aussi bien que si tu étais resté au Manoir Malfoy. » renchérit-elle avec mélancolie.

Draco soupira et se releva, dépoussiérant ses habits. Milie leva la tête vers lui et il lui tendit la main, l'aidant à se relever. Il lui lança un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait.

« Je t'ai ramené un dessert : une tarte tatin, ta favorite, dit-elle en changeant habilement de sujet. Ne m'oblige pas à te supplier de la manger. »

Le jeune homoïy soupira une énième fois, pinçant l'arête de son nez d'une manière désabusée, mais son sourire démentait son agacement. Il prit l'assiette quand la domestique lui lança un faux regard noir. Il s'installa sur une chaise, croisant ses jambes. Toutefois, il n'en mangea que deux bouchées avant de reposer l'assiette incognito, s'arrangeant pour distraire son amie afin qu'elle ne remarque pas la supercherie.

« Je vais aller voir Thelian, il doit être réveillé depuis un bon moment maintenant, dit-il après avoir regardé sa montre.

\- Je t'accompagnerais bien, mais je n'ai pas envie d'avoir Nathan sur le dos pendant trois semaines s'il remarque que j'ai étendu ma pause trop longtemps. »

Draco acquiesça et se leva, marchant vers la salle de bain pour se débarbouiller. Il laissa couler l'eau du bain pendant qu'il se déshabillait et croisa par inadvertance son regard dans la glace. Il prenait grand soin d'éviter cela, ne voulant pas voir à quel point son corps était déformé à cause de la grossesse. N'arrivant pas à détourner ses yeux du miroir, il se rapprocha de son reflet en plissant les yeux, s'admirant sous toutes les coutures. Il toucha une mèche de cheveux et la relâcha, dégoûté.

Ces cheveux étaient secs, poisseux, ternes et fourchus signe d'un manque de soin flagrant. Il porta ses deux mains sur ses joues, rondes et dodus, et effleura les cernes sous ses yeux et abaissa ses mains. Il parcourut des yeux son corps et grimaça amèrement. Tom n'avait fait aucun commentaire sur la métamorphose de son physique lors de la grossesse de leur fils, se comportant comme un parfait gentleman.

Mais Draco se sentait mal dans son corps. Depuis la naissance de Thelian, il n'avait pas réussi à perdre les kilos en trop qui avaient changé sa morphologie. Il avait beau manger le moins possible, rien ne fonctionnait. Et cela l'énervait car Mark se faisait un malin plaisir de le charrier sur son physique et à lui lancer des piques devant l'Alpha.

Il soupira, et se détourna du miroir, entrant dans le bain. Cela faisait bientôt six mois qu'il avait accouché, mais son cycle de chaleur n'avait toujours pas repris. Normalement, il fallait attendre environ deux mois après la naissance de l'enfant pour que le cycle reparte normalement. Mais il n'avait eu jusqu'à lors aucun signe qui indiquait le début de ses chaleurs, et cela l'inquiétait : Était-il devenu stérile comme Mark ?

Il tressaillit violemment et secoua sa tête avec véhémence. Non, impossible. Par la luna que cela n'arrive jamais, il ne voulait pas devenir aigri comme le russe. Le deuil l'avait rendu odieux, il méprisait tout le monde, n'ayant d'égard que pour lui-même car, selon lui, personne ne pouvait ressentir la peine qu'il ressentait.

Mais il se trompait : Draco et Tom la ressentaient, pas avec autant d'intensité, mais elle était présente. Ils étaient membres d'un même nid, bien sûr que la peine était partagée !

Cependant, le Russe était trop égoïste pour comprendre cela.

Un énième soupir franchit les lèvres de l'Oméga et il sortit de l'eau, s'habillant rapidement. Miliana était partie quand il était dans la salle d'eau, emportant avec elle son assiette de tarte à moitié pleine. Draco sourit affectueusement en pensant au savon qu'elle allait lui passer lors de sa prochaine visite.

xxxx

Le blond connaissait le chemin qui menait à la nurserie de son fils par cœur : tourner à gauche au bout du couloir menant aux quartiers Slytherin, traverser une allée, passer devant les quartiers de Tom et tourner à droite au bout du couloir. Généralement, les couloirs étaient déserts à cette heure-ci de la journée, sans compter les quelques domestiques qui avaient été affectés à ses quartiers ou à ceux de l'Alpha.

Il fonça les sourcils quand il vit Maya, une bonne, marcher vers lui. « Que faite-vous ici ? Thelian s'est rendormi ? » lui demanda-t-il quand il fut arrivé à sa hauteur. En effet, Maya était chargé de s'occuper du jeune Thelian toute la matinée, tant que Draco n'était pas venu le chercher.

Cette dernière lui lança un regard étonné, « Monsieur Draco, c'est vous-même qui m'avez fait appeler, Monsieur Mark a bien voulu rester avec Thelian entre-temps.

\- Je n'ai jamais demandé cela.

\- Eh bien si, c'est Monsieur Mark qui m'a inform -»

Draco ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phase, la dépassant sans aucune once de considération, et pressant le pas pour rejoindre la nurserie.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre, son cerveau lui envoyait plein de scénario dans lesquelles Mark violentait son fils et plein d'autres énormités, inquiet, il accéléra face à ces pensées.

Arrivé devant la porte de la nurserie, il se prit trente secondes pour se recomposer et ouvrit la porte ses yeux se dirigeant de suite vers le lit de Thelian, le cherchant des yeux. Le voyant endormi, il refocalisa son attention sur la troisième personne présente dans la pièce.

« Eh bien, ne reste pas comme ça dans le noir à observer mon fils, on dirait un stalker. »

En effet, Mark se tenait debout devant le berceau de Thelian et le regardait intensément, comme perdu dans ses pensées. La lumière n'avait pas été allumée et les rideaux étaient encore fermés, ne laissant entrer que quelques faibles rayons de lumière.

Ce dernier n'avait pas réagi quand Draco était entré dans la pièce, et ne broncha toujours pas quand le blond lui adressa la parole.

Draco arqua un sourcil devant le manque de réaction du Russe et appuya sur le deuxième interrupteur, qui allumait une petite lumière tamisée, comme une sorte de veilleuse mais en plus lumineux. Il lança un regard dubitatif vers son kralj et s'installa sur la chaise à renverse près de la fenêtre, celle qui servait à bercer son fils pour l'endormir. Il posa croisa les jambes d'une manière sophistiquée puis leva les yeux vers Mark, le détaillant du regard.

« Je dois t'avouer que cette visite me laisse un peu perplexe. » dit-il après quelques minutes de silence. Il voulait connaître la raison de cette visite. C'était très rare que Mark prenne du temps avec Thelian, il faisait tout pour l'éviter. Alors savoir qu'il était sciemment venu dans la nurserie de son fils laissait Draco confus. Que mijotait-il ?

« N'ai-je pas le droit de venir voir mon chiot ?

-Ton chiot ? ricana Draco amèrement. C'est bien la première fois que je t'entends dire que Thelian est ton fils.

\- Je suis membre de cet ancrage à ce que je sache, donc oui c'est mon fils. Il tourna la tête et riva son regard vers le blond tout en haussant un sourcil d'une façon hautaine, un sourire narquois arborant son visage : Me tromperais-je ? »

Un rictus acerbe marqua les lèvres de Draco et il détourna les yeux. Il ne pouvait décemment pas le contredire car oui, effectivement, Mark faisait partie de cet ancrage, donc il avait le droit de venir visiter Thelian, son chiot par procuration. Mais cela lui déplaisait fortement.

« Je suis simplement étonné, toi qui d'habitude es si prompt à nier tout lien de parenté avec lui.

\- Malheureusement, il a plus pris tes traits que ceux de Tom, quel gâchis. » dit le Russe, reposant ses yeux sur Thelian. Il fit une moue désabusée pour appuyer ses dires en secouant légèrement la tête.

Draco plissa dangereusement les yeux.

Les minutes suivantes se déroulèrent en silence, mais la tension était à son paroxysme dans la pièce, semblable à une brume épaisse prête à étouffer le premier venu.

Mark tourna la tête vers le blond et le regarda de haut en bas d'une manière condescendante, un sourire amusé présent sur ses lèvres :

« Tu sais, je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi Tom te porte si peu d'attention. Qui voudrait de toi ? » Il fait une grimace faussement écœurée et repris, le mépris lisible dans ses yeux. « Tu fais de la peine à voir. »

Draco se leva brusquement, outré par les propos de Mark qui remettait clairement en cause l'attachement de l'Alpha envers lui. Sa conscience d'Oméga ne pouvait pas rester ainsi sans rien dire, forçant le blond à riposter, à réfuter les propos du Russe.

« Je ne te permets pas. » siffla Draco entre ses dents. Il se rapprocha jusqu'à se trouver devant le kralj qui lui fit face et répéta avec plus de hargne dans sa voix : « Je ne te permets pas de tenir de tels propos à mon égard ».

Mark ricana avec arrogance. « Heureusement que je n'ai aucunement besoin de ta permission alors. » Il humecta ses lèvres, puis reprit avec impertinence, « Tu fais de la peine à voir, regarde-toi, tu es pathétique, même tes parents ont honte de voir ce que tu es devenu, c'est pour cela qu'ils ne viennent plus au manoir. »

« Tu peux dire tout ce que tu veux, mais présentement, je suis le seul à avoir pu offrir à Tom ce qu'il souhaitait le plus. » contra Draco avec effronterie. « Aux yeux de Tom, j'aurai toujours plus de valeur que toi. » Railla le blond.

Les yeux de Mark se remplirent de haine, la colère transformant son visage à un tel point que Draco eut peur. Mais il ne laissa rien paraître, gardant son visage impassible.

« Tes chaleurs ne sont toujours pas revenues d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, tu pourrais tout aussi bien être devenu stérile, tout comme moi.

\- Cela n'arrivera pas, dit Draco avec assurance.

\- Je toasterais en ton nom quand cela arrivera.

\- Ferme-là ! Je ne veux plus entendre un seul mot qui sort de ta vile bouche.

\- Et quand Tom se lassera de toi, pour se tourner vers le nouvel Oméga, j'organiserai même une fête en ton honneur, dans ma grande bonté. Parce que sache qu'un jour, il se lassera de toi.

Draco lui lança un sourire narquois, « Tu oublies une chose : la différence entre toi et moi, c'est que moi, Tom m'a choisi parce qu'il me voulait, il me désirait contrairement à toi, et je peux t'assurer que la nuit qui a suivi la morsure d'ancrage était…torride. »

Le blond se réjouit de la lueur de douleur qui traversa le visage du Russe mais sa joie ne fut que d'une courte durée. En effet, Mark abordait à présent un air meurtrier qui lui fit froid dans le dos. Il déglutit, se disant qu'il était sans doute allé trop loin dans ses propos, mais il avait été tellement irrité par les mots du kralj qu'il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui renvoyer ses piques à la figure.

Draco fit quelques pas en arrière quand il vit Mark s'avancer vers lui, avec un air de prédateur, cependant, il ne put aller très loin, son dos rencontrant le mur. Il jeta alors un regard inquiet vers son fils, et fut soulagé de voir qu'il était toujours endormi.

Le Russe le prit par le cou, semblant vouloir l'étrangler. Ses yeux d'habitude couleur noisette étaient d'un noir intense, sa bouche – qui était entrouverte en un rictus hargneux – laissait entrevoir des canines élancées, et les ongles de ses mains étaient allongés en de grandes griffes, exposant clairement son héritage de loup-garou. Mark était dans une colère noire.

Sa main se resserra sur le coup du blond, ses ongles perçant la peau du plus jeune et Draco grimaça de douleur. Le Russe rapprocha doucement sa tête vers l'oreille de son homologue et pendant un moment, Draco n'entendit que le souffle du kralj qui s'abattait durement contre sa peau.

« N'oublies pas à qui tu as affaire, » murmura le Russe. « Il serait regrettable de m'avoir comme ennemi. »

Draco déglutit douloureusement. Il avait des sueurs froides, tant l'intensité de Mark lui faisait peur. Merde, pourquoi était-il si froussard, s'il avait été plus courageux, il aurait envoyé le Russe valser avec un coup bien placé dans la tronche.

« Cet enfant aurait dû être le mien, j'aurais dû être celui qui satisfasse l'Alpha en lui offrant un héritier, pas toi !

\- Serait-ce de la jalousie que j'entends-là ? » Répliqua bravement Draco.

Mark resserra sa poigne en signe d'avertissement : il appuya avec fermeté, frappant la tête du blond contre le mur avec force, puis le relâcha. « Je te conseille de faire attention à tes arrières dorénavant. »

Et sans même lui lancer un regard, il sortit de pièce ne portant aucun égard aux pleurs de Thelian qui s'était réveillé brusquement à cause du bruit.

Le cœur de Draco battait à tout rompre, et le sang coulait sans aucune retenue de son cou, signe palpable de son altercation avec le kralj. Le blond poussa un grognement de colère, se retourna et frappa de toutes ses forces le mur avec ses poings.

Il était en colère contre lui-même pour avoir réagi face aux tanneries du Russe, d'avoir laissé la situation prendre un tel esclandre : il n'aurait pas dû permettre aux mots de Mark de l'affecter autant. Il refrappa le mur une deuxième fois, puis une troisième fois, complètement sourd aux cris de son fils.

Ce ne fut que lorsque la douleur lui fit tourner de l'œil qu'il se laissa glisser contre le mur, en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains ensanglantées.

Il ne voulait pas pleurer, il ne pleurerait pas, un Malfoy ne pleure pas. Mais ses larmes, les traîtresses, s'échappèrent de ses yeux sans respecter sa volonté. Un sanglot s'étrangla dans sa gorge et bientôt il y eut comme une symphonie mélangeant les sanglots de Draco et les cris de Thelian.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent et Draco fut sorti de son moment d'apitoiement par son fils qui ne s'était toujours pas calmé. Il se leva difficilement et s'avança vers le berceau argenté. Quand Thelian aperçut son odgajiti, il cessa ses abruptement ses pleurs et le fixa avec ses yeux bleu charrette grands ouverts, emplis de larmes non versées. C'était l'odeur acide signe de la colère et de la tristesse de Draco qui avaient contrarié le petit Thelian.

Draco prit son fils dans ses bras, grimaçant douloureusement à cause de ses mains. Il porta son fils de telle sorte que la tête de Thelian se retrouva contre son cœur, afin qu'il puisse entendre les battements du cœur de son odgajiti. Son fils se calma lentement en même temps que lui, et s'endormit rapidement. Il émettait des légers hoquets de temps à autres, dans son sommeil, signe de sa récente crise de larmes.

Draco lui caressa affectueusement les cheveux, lui murmurant sans cesse qu'il l'aimait, malgré le fait que son fils s'était endormi depuis un bon moment déjà.

Le jeune Oméga resta avec son fils durant toute la journée, chassant d'un simple regard toutes les personnes qui avaient le malheur d'entrer dans la nurserie avec le désir de s'occuper de son fils : il était capable de le faire seul. Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

En effet, quand Thelian se réveilla, il lui changea la couche, le nourrit puis le déshabilla et le lava. Cela fut douloureux à cause de ses blessures non traitées, mais cela ne l'importait peu, son chiot était la seule chose qu'il lui faisait garder les pieds sur terre.

Installé sur la chaise à renverse, près de la fenêtre, il se balançait lentement, son fils dans les bras essayant de l'endormir. Le soleil s'était couché depuis longtemps signe, que la nuit était bien avancée. Il regardait son fils affectueusement, et lui caressa une de ses joues rosées. Il sourit affectueusement quand Thelian lui attrapa son doigt d'une main et le serra de toutes ses forces. C'était comme s'il n'avait pas encore oublié à quel point l'odeur de son odgajiti avait été infecte, signe de sa mauvaise humeur.

Draco se pencha et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son fils et arrangea d'une main le dors-bien de son fils : celui-ci était gris métallique avec un dragon doré au milieu. Il avait lui-même choisi ce modèle, pour faire un rappel avec le prénom de son fils : Dragon, comme son odgajiti. Cela lui allait à merveille.

Mark avait tort, même si son fils avait seulement pris ses traits et moins ceux de Tom, il était magnifique, et il ne laisserait plus jamais quelqu'un se permettre d'insinuer le contraire.

« Tu es mon tout. » murmura-t-il, et sourit d'une manière mélancolique tout en regardant son fils somnoler.

xxxx

Plus tard, Draco se retrouva dans ses quartiers, devant sa coiffeuse. Il se regarda d'une manière critique et repensa aux mots de Mark : « _Tu fais de la peine à voir, regarde-toi, tu es pathétique, même tes parents ont honte de voir ce que tu es devenu, c'est pour cela qu'ils viennent plus au manoir. Qui voudrait de toi ?_ »

Les mots du Russe l'avaient tellement énervé car il savait qu'au fond ils étaient vrais : il était pathétique, et cela faisait un moment que ses parents n'étaient plus venus au manoir Riddle. La dernière fois qu'ils étaient présents fut pour la naissance de Thelian, il y a six mois de cela. Mais depuis, silence radio, ils ne répondaient même plus aux messages que Draco leur envoyait.

« Tu fais de la peine à voir. » répéta Draco en croisant ses yeux dans la glace, mais il détourna rapidement les yeux, dégoûté par son propre reflet et tomba sur une paire de ciseaux. Il la regarda intensément, semblant comme peser le pour et le contre, puis la prit d'une main tremblotante.

Il avait soigné ses blessures dès qu'il avait déposé son fils dans son berceau. Ses jointures des mains étaient emplies de fines croûtes rouges, mais devraient être pleinement guéries dans peu de temps, dû notamment à son héritage de loup-garou.

Il leva la paire de ciseaux à hauteur de son visage. Ses cheveux atteignaient ses épaules, et cela faisait un moment qu'il avait arrêté d'en prendre soin, ils étaient devenus ternes et poisseux. « _Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi Tom te porte si peu d'attention._ » lui avait dit Mark avec dédain. Et en effet, simplement en voyant l'état de ses cheveux, il comprenait mieux lui aussi pourquoi l'Alpha lui portait si peu d'attention ces derniers temps.

Il prit une mèche de cheveux entre sa main libre et approcha sa main tremblotante qui tenait les ciseaux vers celle-ci. Il souffla un bon coup puis referma la paire de ciseaux sur sa mèche. Il regarda avec fascination ses cheveux blonds tomber sur le sol et plus déterminé que jamais, il fit la même chose sur toute sa tête.

Ce ne fut que quand il eut fini et qu'il remarqua les dégâts qu'il avait fait qu'il relâcha la paire de ciseaux, qui tomba sur le sol en un bruit fracassant.

Il passa une main tremblotante dans ses cheveux – maintenant très courts – et posa son autre main sur sa bouche, étouffant un cri, s'apparentant presque à un sanglot.

Il se regarda dans la glace, ses yeux emplis de larmes qu'il refusait de laisser couler et ferma les yeux tout en soupirant. Il avait fait une connerie.

Il tourna brusquement la tête, surprit par un bruit étouffé sur sa gauche, et croisa le regard de Miliana. À sa vue, des larmes capricieuses se déversèrent, arpentant son visage et s'échouant sur son pantalon.

« Milie… » dit-il faiblement.

Miliana porta ses deux mains sur sa bouche, pleurant à chaudes larmes en voyant l'image pathétique que renvoyait son ami. Son cœur se serra à cette vue et en deux enjambées, elle se rapprocha de lui. Elle tourna la chaise sur laquelle il était assis et s'agenouilla devant lui, posant ses deux mains sur les genoux du blond.

« Ce n'est rien Drake… J-je peux arranger ça. » essaya-t-elle de le rassurer. « Ce n'est rien, » ne cessait-elle de répéter, comme pour se convaincre elle-même qu'effectivement ce n'était rien de grave.

Elle attendit que le blond se calme, puis ramassa la paire de ciseaux et se releva. En silence, elle passa les ciseaux dans les cheveux de son ami, rendant plus esthétique sa coiffure. Quand elle eut fini, elle alla dans la salle de bain et lança l'eau du bain.

Draco se sentait drainé de toute force, ce fut pour cela qu'il ne contesta pas quand Milie l'aida à prendre son bain et quand elle coucha dans le lit, s'allongeant avec lui. Elle le serra dans ses bras, enfouissant son nez dans le cou du blond, sur sa glande senteur. Elle fronça les sourcils quand elle vit les croûtes, signent que la peau de l'Oméga avait été percée et surtout quand elle sentit l'odeur métallique de sang, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle ferma les yeux avec lui, laissant le sommeil les emporter.

xxxx

Mark frappa trois coups à la porte et entra rapidement, refermant la porte derrière lui quand il entendit la voix baryton de l'Alpha autoriser l'accès à la pièce. Il resta à l'entrée de la chambre et leva des yeux larmoyant vers Tom.

En le voyant ainsi, Tom soupira et d'un geste de la main lui fit signe de s'approcher. Le Russe ne se fit pas prier et monta rapidement sur le lit, s'installant aux côtés de l'Alpha qui déposa le livre qu'il lisait et sa paire de lunettes sur la table de chevet.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Mark partait se réfugier dans les bras de Tom quand il avait une altercation avec Draco. Se faisant ainsi passer pour la victime aux yeux de l'Alpha.

« Je suis désolé de te déranger, souffla Mark quelques temps plus tard.

\- Tu ne me déranges aucunement.

\- Je—N'aies-tu pas triste du fait que je ne pourrais jamais te donner d'héritier ? »

Tom tourna son buste vers lui, posa sa main sur le menton du Russe, lui relevant ainsi la tête pour que leurs yeux se croisent. Il le scruta du regard et haussa un sourcil quand il vit une lueur étrange dans les yeux noisette de Mark.

« Encore cette question. » dit-il et plissa les yeux quand Mark détourna les siens. « Que s'est-il passé ? » questionna-t-il.

\- Rien du tout, réfuta le Russe trop rapidement, rendant l'Alpha encore plus suspicieux.

\- Tu sais que je pourrais t'ordonner de me dire la vérité, dit Tom en relâchant le menton de l'Oméga et en lui caressant délicatement la joue.

\- Mais tu ne le feras pas.

\- Non, je ne le ferai pas, car notre nid familial n'est pas une dictature. Sache cependant qu'un jour ou l'autre je finirais par avoir le fin mot de cette histoire.

Mark ne fit aucun commentaire, et s'allongea à côté de l'Alpha, lui tournant le dos. Tom éteignit la lampe de chevet et s'allongea à sa suite. Il passa un bras autour du Russe, le rapprochant de lui et laissa reposer sa main sur le ventre de l'Oméga. Il soupira de contentement et ferma les yeux.

Le Russe ferma les yeux fortement, si fort que les plis de ses paupières furent apparents. Mais cela n'empêcha pas les larmes de s'échapper lentement de ses yeux : il sanglotait silencieusement. Tom pouvait tout dire, mais cette simple action rendait vains tous ses efforts pour rassurer l'Oméga. Sa main sur le ventre de Mark était le signe qu'inconsciemment il désirait effectivement un enfant du Russe, un chiot que Mark n'était pas en mesure de lui donner.

Il pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, restant le plus silencieux possible pour ne pas réveiller Tom qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Tout ceci était tellement injuste ! Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas enfanter ? Pourquoi était-il défectueux ?! Il ne désirait qu'une chose c'était d'offrir un chiot à Tom, non pas pour sceller le contrat politique qui unissait les Russes et les Anglais, mais simplement parce qu'il était amoureux de Tom. Il était tombé amoureux sans le vouloir de lui, de ses attentions, de son rire, de sa douceur qui était cachée derrière vingt tonnes de froideur et qui n'était réservée qu'aux membres de son nid.

Mais Tom ne le regarderait jamais comme il regardait Draco. Draco était l'odgajiti de son héritier, il avait une faveur particulière que Mark n'aurait jamais.

Il se rapprocha encore plus de Tom, qui resserra son étreinte autour du Russe.

Il résolut dans son cœur, de tout faire pour ne pas être renvoyé de ce nid, c'était sa place, il avait bel et bien sa place, et personne ne pourrait dire le contraire.

Si lui ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant, il ferait en sorte que personne d'autre n'en ait. Et encore moins le nouvel Oméga qui venait d'entrer dans le nid Riddle. Draco avait eu de la chance d'avoir Thelian, mais ce serait son premier et son dernier chiot.

Personne ne lui volerait sa place. Il se battrait coût que coût pour que cela n'arrive jamais.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour tout le monde,

Je suis ravie de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre, j'ai vraiment pris du plaisir à l'écrire et j'ai vraiment hâte d'avoir vos impressions ^^.

Je remercie tous les lecteurs inscrits qui ont pris le temps de lire et de commenter le chapitre précédent. Merci également aux lecteurs non inscrits : _Ange, Babylon, Lu, Anas d, TRxHPisBAE_ _et Nora_. Merci à vous.

Grand merci à Zofra pour son travail qui comme toujours est excellent.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! Miage.

* * *

L'atmosphère présente dans la salle était sous haute tension. En effet, on pouvait distinctement percevoir l'anxiété qui émanait des personnes présentes dans la pièce, notamment du fait des regards inquiets qu'ils lançaient de gauche à droite, de par leurs corps qui ne pouvaient rester immobiles et – pour les plus anxieux – de par les perles de sueur qui commençaient à faire leurs apparitions sur leurs fronts.

Mais cela n'était pas sans cause : en effet, il s'agissait de la réunion mensuelle de stratégie, dans un jargon plus familier, elle était nommée la RMS. Elle réunissait tous les membres du Vol de Mort parti, qui devaient rendre compte auprès du régent chef du travail effectué et de la progression des missions confiées. La réunion avait commencé dans une espèce de bonne humeur très relative, mais cela n'avait pas duré : en effet, plus les membres présentaient leurs rapports, plus l'humeur du régent chef tournait au vinaigre.

« Pour conclure, permettez-moi de dire qu'il y a eu une baisse effective s'agissant des agissements des anti-révolutionnaires. En effet, le pourcentage de sabotage est nettement en déclin. »

Le régent chef huma l'air en hochant brièvement la tête puis porta son attention sur un autre de ses subordonnés, attendant son rapport. Il haussa un sourcil, peu impressionné quand il vit celui-ci trembler légèrement avant de s'avancer. Ce dernier se positionna devant Tom, qui lui était assis sur une sorte de grande chaise, située sur une espèce de podium. La chaise pouvait être assimilée de très près à un trône. Elle était majestueuse, couleur argent et ornée de rubis verts qui brillaient principalement grâce aux reflets que renvoyaient les rayons de soleil qui filtraient à travers les grandes baies vitrées de la pièce.

La salle de trône, où les réunions mensuelles avaient lieu, était de très près semblable aux autres salles du manoir : décorée avec finesse, lumineuse grâce à ses grands vitraux mais surtout, très impersonnelle. Le régent chef se racla finement la gorge et fit un bref signe de la main – avec ses deux doigts – intimant son sbire à procéder.

Ce dernier jeta un regard nerveux derrière lui, cherchant vainement du soutien parmi ses paires qui se tenaient debout en des rangées uniformes. Toussotant pour se redonner de la constance, il se redressa, et baissa légèrement la tête, les yeux rivés vers le sol, n'osant pas regarder le régent dans les yeux.

Le seul qui avait eu le courage de le faire n'était plus de ce monde pour témoigner…

« Je souhaite dans un premier temps appuyer les propos de Selwin, les sabotages sont vraiment en déclin. S'agissant de la zone Ste Mangouste, les actions des révolutionnaires ont été divisées par trois ce mois-ci. D'un point de vue efficience, le nombre d'erreurs médicales a également diminué dans la même période. »

\- Et pourquoi ce revirement de situation ?

\- …

\- J'attends. » dit le régent chef avec ennui.

Trevor passa le revers de sa main sur son front, essuyant ainsi les perles de sueur qui s'y accumulaient et déglutit bruyamment et difficilement. Il dandina d'une jambe sur l'autre, signe de son anxiété, puis bredouilla quelques mots incompréhensibles avant de se jeter aux pieds de son maître en une révérence profonde, bafouillant des excuses pour pallier son manque de réponse.

Tom ne lui prêta aucune attention, rivant son regard sur le reste de sa cour. Il pencha légèrement la tête vers la gauche, ses lèvres se formant en un rictus dangereux.

« Eh bien, aucun de vous ne peut répondre à cette question ? » il parcourut la salle des yeux et se leva d'une manière royale de son siège – digne du souverain qu'il était – et arpenta la pièce.

Il passa dans les rangs, marchant lentement devant ses subordonnés. « Serais-je entouré d'incapables ? »

Il continua de passer dans les rangs puis s'arrêta devant un homme assez jeune – la vingtaine – et se pencha vers lui de sorte que sa bouche soit proche de l'oreille de son vassal. « Qu'en penses-tu Conroy, suis-je entouré que d'une bande d'incapables ? » siffla-t-il.

Le pauvre Conroy ne sut quoi répondre face à cette question. Ce n'était que la deuxième réunion à laquelle il participait, n'étant qu'un récent membre du parti. Il venait tout juste de terminer ses études en tant qu'ingénieur chercheur. Son père, étant bien placé dans le parti, avait réussi à lui dégoter le poste de responsable de service au sein des langues de plomb : un service chargé d'effectuer de la recherche et du développement sur des nouvelles technologies, principalement pour améliorer les équipements des aurors, mais pas que.

Conroy glapit quand Tom l'empoigna par les cheveux, basculant ainsi sa tête en arrière. Des larmes se formèrent dans le coin de ses yeux et il cilla rapidement tout en grimaçant de douleur. Sa tête était positionnée de telle sorte qu'il faisait face au régent chef, ses yeux croisant ceux du souverain. Le subordonné gémit d'une manière lamentable, non pas à cause de la douleur qu'il ressentait face à la poigne du régent chef mais de par les yeux qui le fixaient.

Une paire de yeux rouges étincelants, couleur rubis, ornés de pupilles étroites comme celles d'un serpent l'épinglait du regard.

La bouche du subordonné s'ouvrit comme pour émettre un cri d'effroi, mais aucun son ne sortit, ses cordes vocales semblaient l'avoir lâché, et ses jambes, flageolantes, étaient sur le point de suivre cette tendance.

C'était la première fois qu'il croisait le regard de son maître et il fut surpris par leur apparence. Les yeux du régent chef étaient le signe qu'il était l'élu de la Luna pour conduire son peuple. Pour les obtenir, il fallait faire un rituel très périlleux si bien que peu de dirigeants de pays ne s'y étaient risqués. En effet, si la Luna les trouvait légers, peu dignes et les rejetait, et ils en mouraient dans d'atroces conditions.

Dans un court moment de lucidité, Conroy se demanda pourquoi cette information n'avait pas été rendue publique, car cela réduirait à coup sûr les actions des anti-révolutionnaires : notre régent chef était légitimé par la Luna !

« Quand je pose une question, je m'attends à une réponse, aboya le dirigeant du pays.

\- Je—hum, balbutia pathétiquement le vassal.

\- Ma question était simple pourtant : suis-je entouré d'incapables ? reprit-il. Il arqua un sourcil, lui intimant de répondre tout en raffermissant sa poigne.

\- Je—ahhh—Oui maître, nous sommes que des incapables. » lâcha-t-il, clignant rapidement des paupières, laissant ainsi à ses larmes couler librement sur ses joues. Il prit une teinte cramoisie, se sentant honteux et riva ses yeux vers le sol, mortifié.

Le régent chef relâcha sa prise et se recula légèrement, il huma l'air tout en croisant ses mains derrière son dos, et continua d'arpenter la salle. Il ne prêta aucune attention à Conroy dont les jambes venaient finalement de se dérober sous lui, et qui s'écroula sur le sol sans aucune grâce, pleurnichant lamentablement.

Tom s'arrêta devant Smith, et ses lèvres se soulevèrent légèrement. « Es-tu d'accord avec lui, Smith ? Serais-tu, toi aussi, un incapable ? » demanda-t-il d'une manière faussement innocente.

Smith foudroya le sol du regard, à défaut de pouvoir le faire à son interlocuteur et serra sa mâchoire. Il était presque en train de vibrer sous la colère tant il était frustré. Il n'avait pas de choix que de confirmer les dires du régent chef, affirmer que oui, c'était un incapable, et cela le mettait hors de lui.

Cependant, il se prit comme une sorte de douche froide qui calma ses ardeurs quand il sentit le bout d'un pistolet se poser sur sa tempe. Et pas n'importe quelle arme, un revolver semi-auto, qui possédait un dorage en or fin, doublé d'un canon fait sur mesure par les Russes en guise de cadeau d'ancrage.

L'élégance meurtrière et la précision inouïe de cette arme la classait parmi les favorites du régent chef, si bien qu'il l'avait baptisée « _endolori_ ». Et pour cause, une seule balle reçue par ce pistolet et la douleur s'envolait vu que la personne qui la recevait n'était plus vivante pour la ressentir.

Quel drôle d'humour lugubre…

« Oui—oui, je suis un incapable. » bredouilla Smith, quand il entendit le verrou de la détente sauter. Toute sa colère s'était à présent envolée et il tremblait comme une feuille, ce qui ne pouvait être qu'hilarant, au vu de son gabarit.

« C'est bien ce que je me disais. » déclara Tom, d'un ton glacial avant de ranger son arme après l'avoir sécurisée. Il repartit vers son trône, tout en levant une main en l'air, par-dessus son épaule, les congédiant. « Les membres du cercle intime restent, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous. »

Il se dirigea à l'arrière du podium, vers une porte, qui donnait sur une salle de travail moins imposante que la salle de trône. Elle possédait en son centre une grande table, entourée de chaises, dont une sortant du lot : celle du régent chef. Il s'y installa avec grâce, croisant les jambes, sa cheville droite venant ainsi faire face à celle de gauche.

« Je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire de mieux vous occuper de vos troupes. » dit-il une fois que son cercle intime fut installé. « Mulciber, Conroy était plutôt pathétique tout à l'heure, il fait partie de ta juridiction alors je te laisse t'en occuper. »

Celui-ci hocha la tête formellement, cogitant sur différents scénarios qui lui permettraient d'exécuter cet ordre.

« Certains d'entre vous le savent déjà, mais j'ai récemment acquis un Oméga. Mes remerciements Lucius, il est exquis. »

Lucius pencha légèrement la tête vers la gauche, ses lèvres affichant un léger sourire arrogant.

« Rosier, as-tu trouvé une solution concernant ces anti-révolutionnaires ? Certes, les sabotages ont diminué, mais je veux plus que ça, je veux qu'ils soient éradiqués, eux et leur chef.

\- Nous avons une piste concernant leur QG, une stratégie d'attaque est sur le point d'être mise en place.

\- Très bien, mais sache une chose : je veux des résultats.

\- Vous en aurez. »

La réunion continua sur la même note, le régent chef donnant des ordres et une ligne directive à suivre pour le mois prochain tandis que les membres du cercle intime rendaient compte de leur avancement s'agissant des missions qui leur avaient été confiés.

« Bien restons-en là pour aujourd'hui. » déclara Tom en fin de journée. Il se leva, s'apprêtant à se diriger vers la porte puis s'arrêta. « Au passage, Lucius, organise-moi une conférence de presse pour dans deux semaines, j'y annoncerais mon ancrage. Et dis à Narcissa de commencer les préparatifs pour un gala, je lui donnerai la date ultérieurement.

\- Très bien. »

xxxxx

La vie de Tom Riddle était assez complexe. En effet, il se devait d'être un dirigeant intransigeant envers ses adversaires, afin de ne pas se faire marcher dessus. Il devait être charismatique et dur envers ses mignons pour être respecté, et non craint. La peur était un des facteurs qui facilitaient la trahison. Si ses subordonnés restaient auprès de lui simplement par peur des représailles, ils sauteraient sur la moindre occasion pour lui tirer une balle dans le dos. À contrario, si ses vassaux se sentaient respectés, appréciés, ils le suivraient les yeux fermés et seraient même capables de mourir pour lui, et ça c'était une solution non négligeable.

Le régent chef avait mis du temps avant de fidéliser ses mignons, mais aujourd'hui il était satisfait du résultat, il savait que la trahison, si elle devait arriver, ne proviendrait pas de sa cour. Il ne fallait pas que ce qui s'était produit avec Grindelwald se reproduise.

Tom était la raison de la chute du règne de Grindelwald. Il avait intégré la cour de l'ancien régent chef très jeune, et au fil des années, avait gravi les échelons jusqu'à devenir son bras droit. Et quand l'occasion s'était présentée, il avait renversé son règne pour y installer le sien sans aucun scrupule. Son plan avait été bien pensé et mûri, truffé de manipulation, d'assassinat et de pot de vin. Mais tout ce schème avait finalement payé et aujourd'hui c'était lui le régent chef des homoïys de Grande-Bretagne.

Traversant plusieurs couloirs, le seul bruit qui pouvait se faire entendre était celui de ses mocassins noirs en peaux de serpent martelant le sol. Tom plissa les yeux quand il vit une figure arrivée de loin avec un Thelian très contrarié dans les bras.

« Où allez-vous comme ça ? » demanda-t-il à la domestique en charge de son fils quand elle arriva à sa hauteur. Elle semblait affolée, au bord des larmes et son visage prit une allure soulagée quand elle le vit.

« Monsieur Riddle ! »

Thelian se tortilla dans tous les sens, ayant reconnu la voix de son _stvoriti._ Quand ses yeux croisèrent ceux de l'Alpha, il tendit les bras vers lui tout en ouvrant et en fermant les mains plusieurs fois, faisant ainsi signe à Tom qu'il souhaitait venir dans ses bras.

La domestique essaya tant bien que mal de le contenir, mais cela était peine perdue, Thelian bougeait dans tous les sens pour quitter ses bras.

« Donnez-le-moi. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus que celle-ci s'exécute. Elle lui tendit Thelian puis lui donna le biberon qu'elle avait dans sa poche. Tom regarda son fils, qui avait les joues rouges et les yeux légèrement gonflés à force d'avoir pleuré. Il déposa la tête de Thelian contre son épaule et posa sa main sur son dos, le caressant lentement pour le bercer.

« Il fait ses dents. » lâcha la domestique, en regardant le jeune héritier s'endormir dans les bras de son père, sa respiration saccadée, signe de sa récente crise de larmes.

Tom acquiesça, puis d'un signe de tête, congédia son interlocuteur et reprit sa route. Quand il arriva dans ses quartiers, il déposa délicatement son fils dans son lit imposant, qui pouvait facilement contenir quatre personnes. Il patienta quelques secondes pour vérifier que Thelian n'allait pas se réveiller puis se dirigea vers son dressing. Il se mit dans une tenue plus confortable qu'un costume haute couture sur mesure, prit son mac, posa sa paire de lunettes dédiée pour la lecture sur son nez et s'installa dans son lit, aux côtés de son fils.

Bien loin était le dictateur qui pointait un flingue sur la tempe de son sbire, cette image de lui-même était réservée au public, aux personnes extérieures à son nid. Dans ses quatre murs, avec ses Omégas, il était simplement Tom. Et cela le convenait parfaitement.

Il n'avait pas connu sa famille, sa mère était morte en couches, et son père était mort peu de temps après quand il n'avait que quatre ans. Suite à cela, il avait vécu avec son grand-père Marvolo Gaunt, qui l'aida à devenir l'homme qu'il était aujourd'hui. La famille Gaunt était une famille d'aristocrates très ancienne et très haute placée dans la société, si bien qu'il n'avait jamais manqué de rien.

C'était son grand-père qui lui avait appris la valeur d'un nid familial. En effet, l'Oméga de son grand-père, Lydianna était morte d'une maladie très rare et aucun médecin n'avait pu trouver un remède pour la soigner. Marvolo avait remué ciel et terre, payé les meilleurs spécialistes pour essayer de trouver un diagnostic, mais rien n'y avait fait. Le départ de Lydianna avait laissé son grand-père dévasté. La perte d'un ancré pouvait provoquer une forte dépression et les plus faibles arrêtaient tout simplement de vivre dans l'optique de rejoindre plus rapidement leur être aimé.

Mais son grand-père s'était battu, d'abord pour ses enfants et puis pour son petit-fils. Il l'avait éduqué avec dureté tout en lui manifestant de l'amour à sa manière. Et c'était cette éducation que Tom voulait transmettre à sa descendance.

Il plissa les yeux, analysant avec plus d'attention le rapport qu'il avait sous les yeux. Karkaroff, un de ses ambassadeurs en Russie, indiquait, dans son compte-rendu du mouvement dans le Grand Nord, que quelque chose se tramait, quelque chose de gros et il serra la mâchoire quand il vit les chiffres. Leur puissance militaire avait été multipliée par quatre : les Russes semblaient se préparer pour une guerre. Mais une guerre contre qui ?

Il se leva, prenant son smartphone et se dirigea dans son salon de réception, ne voulant pas déranger son fils, mais il laissa la porte grande ouverte afin de garder malgré tout un œil sur lui. Une seule sonnerie retentit avant que son interlocuteur ne réponde par une salutation très cordiale.

« Épargne-moi ces courtoisies, dit Tom en le coupant. Je viens de voir ton rapport, je te laisse deux semaines pour investiguer et me faire un compte-rendu plus complet. »

'' _Cela risque d'être compliqué, si je pose trop de questions, je risque d'être suspecté de quelque chose.''_

« Tu te débrouilles comme tu veux, mais j'attends ton rapport. » il raccrocha, ne permettant pas une seule autre excuse.

Il se pinça l'arête du nez, puis se retrouva installé confortablement dans son canapé, un verre de scotch à la main. La situation russe était délicate et Karkaroff allait devoir agir avec finesse dans son enquête. Mais Tom ne se faisait pas de soucis pour lui, il savait que son agent était plus que capable pour cette mission.

Un sourire en coin se forma lentement sur son visage quand il sentit l'odeur d'un de ses Omégas derrière la porte, mais fut vite remplacé par un froncement de sourcils.

L'oméga faisait les cent pas devant sa porte, mais n'osait pas frapper voire même entrer, se contentant de tourner autour des quartiers de Tom. Au-delà de cela, ce qui l'interpella fut l'anxiété qui était fortement présente dans l'odeur de l'Oméga, la rendant amère.

Il avala distraitement un gorgé de sa liqueur, se demandant ce qui pouvait empêcher son Draco de rentrer. Ce dernier s'était terré dans ses quartiers sans en sortir pendant une semaine entière, feignant d'être malade, mais Tom avait toute de suite remarqué la supercherie. Cependant, il n'avait pas souhaité le confronter, ne voulant pas acculer Draco au pied du mur. C'était également pour cette raison qu'il était resté silencieux malgré qu'il ait remarqué la tristesse continuelle de son Oméga. Après l'accouchement, la probabilité de tomber en dépression était très élevée pour des raisons diverses et variées, c'était pour cela que la condition du blond ne l'avait pas inquiété plus que ça.

« Entre Draco, ne reste pas derrière la porte. » dit-il, sachant pertinemment que le blond l'entendait.

Effectivement, Draco entra rapidement, refermant doucement la porte derrière lui. Il fit face à l'Alpha, et le regarda droit dans les yeux, sans battre un cil, toutefois, les battements assourdissants de son cœur trahissaient son état réel d'anxiété. « Je cherche Thelian, l'as-tu avec toi ? »

Tom fut étonné par l'apparence de l'Oméga. Ses cheveux qui autrefois étaient mi-longs avaient été taillés en une coiffure sophistiquée qui mettait en avant ses traits fins et aristocratiques typiquement Malfoyiens.

Draco semblait… différent.

« Effectivement, il dort dans la chambre d'à côté.

\- Oh.

L'alpha l'observa, terminant silencieusement sa boisson. Il posa bruyamment son verre sur la table basse puis se cala plus confortablement contre le dossier du canapé. « Ne reste pas planté là, approche. »

Il l'attrapa par la taille quand ce dernier voulut s'asseoir à l'extrémité du fauteuil et l'installa ses genoux.

Ne laissant aucun temps au blond pour contester cette position, il nicha sa tête dans le cou de l'Oméga, déposant un baiser sur la morsure d'ancrage. Il la mordilla légèrement comme pour réaffirmer son attachement envers le jeune homoïy avant d'y déposer un dernier baiser.

Draco ferma les yeux et soupira de contentement. La morsure d'ancrage était une zone très érogène et les moindres stimuli de la part d'un Alpha – celui qui avait effectué la morsure – pouvaient provoquer une sensation de bien-être extrême.

Ils restèrent un bon moment en silence, Tom niché dans son cou et lui les yeux fermés, se laissant aller.

« Tu as maigri, murmura le régent. La respiration de l'Alpha contre la peau du blond provoqua un tressaillement et fit naître toute une famille de papillons dans son bas-ventre.

\- Oui, c'est normal, je perds les kilos que j'ai gagnés pendant ma grossesse. » dit-il faiblement.

Tom huma l'air, son souffle chatouillant le cou de l'Omega, qui émit un petit rire en se tortillant. Amusé, le régent chef passa une main dans les cheveux maintenant courts de son ancré puis recula doucement sa tête pour pouvoir scruter des yeux bleus charrette avec attention. Il abordait un regard si intense que Draco ne sut le déchiffrer. Toutefois, il cilla rapidement quand l'Alpha rapprocha son visage, le tournant légèrement pour être dans un bon angle, puis déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles du blond.

Le baiser fut tendre, mais court et la tête de Draco suivit celle de Tom, quand il la recula, dans l'espoir de prolonger ce moment.

Il voulait en profiter, ça faisait très longtemps, trop longtemps que Tom ne lui avait pas accordé une telle attention, et cela lui avait tant manqué. Il approfondit le baiser en léchant timidement la lèvre inférieure de l'Alpha qui s'ouvrit immédiatement pour lui en accorder l'accès. S'ensuivit un ballet endiablé, les deux cherchant à avoir le dessus sur l'autre, mais dont Tom fut le seul vainqueur et il mena ainsi la danse à sa guise.

Draco recula lentement sa tête, mettant fin au baiser, et humecta ses lèvres. Il enroula ses bras autour de son ancré puis déposa sa tête sur le torse de l'Alpha, au niveau de son cœur, fermant les yeux. L'Oméga inspira à pleins poumons l'odeur de son ancré et fut épris d'une certaine mélancolie. Il se fustigea intérieurement d'être devenu si faible, mais purée, ce que c'était bon de se sentir aimé par son Alpha, d'avoir son attention concentrée que sur lui, aucunement partagée avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Tom caressa distraitement les cheveux du blond, les rouages de son cerveau tournant à un million de tours par seconde, analysant le comportement particulièrement collant de son ancré ce soir. Ses yeux et ses lèvres - légèrement pincées - étaient les seuls signes visibles de sa frustration.

Quelque chose lui échappait, et quelque chose d'important à en croire le comportement du blond mais également celui de Mark quelques jours plus tôt.

Il baissa les yeux pour regarder le visage endormi de Draco, il semblait si paisible quand il était coupé du monde que sa simple vision suffisait à faire apparaître un léger sourire sur les lèvres du régent chef.

Après quelques temps, l'Alpha se leva, portant son ancré dans ses bras tout en veillant à ne pas le réveiller. Il l'allongea dans son lit, aux côtés de Thelian, et s'installa à sa suite. Cependant, il resta éveillé presque toute la nuit, les yeux rivés sur son fils et son ancré analysant les moindres détails qui avaient pu lui échapper ces derniers temps, trop focalisé sur la question des anti-révolutionnaires.

xxxx

Draco se réveilla lentement, à cause des rayons de soleil qui filtraient par-delà les rideaux et qui venaient s'abattre sur son visage. Il se sentait étonnamment bien reposé, une première depuis très longtemps. S'étirant, il regarda autour de lui ne reconnaissant pas son environnement, les murs de ses quartiers étaient bleu-gris et non vert-argent. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il vit le mac et la montre de son ancré sur la table de chevet que la mémoire lui revint. Il s'était endormi dans les bras de Tom hier soir.

Il repoussa la couverture et remarqua qu'il n'était vêtu que d'un simple sous corps et de son caleçon. Il se leva, passant une main sur son visage pour ôter les dernières traces de fatigue.

« Enfin debout ? »

Le jeune homoïy leva les yeux vers Tom qui était à l'entrée de la pièce, leur fils dans les bras. Draco hocha la tête et s'approcha de son ancré, tendant les mains vers Thelian. Cependant, l'Alpha l'empêcha de prendre le bambin en reculant d'un pas.

« Non, non, prépare-toi rapidement, j'aimerais te montrer quelque chose. »

Le blond le regard curieusement. « Quoi donc ?

\- Dépêche-toi de te préparer et tu le sauras, répondit Tom, amusé.

\- Humpf. » fit Draco puérilement en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

« Katia viendra te déposer une tenue sur le lit. » lança Tom en retournant dans le salon.

xxxx

Draco n'avait pas traîné, curieux de connaître ce que son Alpha avait à lui montrer, et ce fut à peine quinze minutes plus tard qu'il rejoignit son ancré. Celui-ci leva les yeux vers lui et sans plus de préambule lui fit signe de le suivre. Intrigué, le blond lui emboîta le pas, sa curiosité grandissant à chaque couloir qu'ils empruntaient.

Il fut surpris quand Tom s'arrêta devant une porte trompe l'œil qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué auparavant. L'Alpha lui tendit Thelian qu'il prit sans hésiter, calant la tête du bambin contre son épaule, et regarda Tom sortir une clé de sa poche et l'insérer dans la serrure. La porte s'ouvrit sur une pièce sombre et le régent chef s'empressa de se diriger vers les fenêtres tirant les rideaux pour laisser entrer la lumière. Draco plissa les yeux, les ajustant à la luminosité puis émit un léger hoquet de stupeur quand il constata l'objet de leur présence.

Dominant le mur parallèle à la porte d'entrée figurait un tableau probablement, voire certainement, réalisé par un artiste célèbre, car la qualité de l'œuvre d'art était exquise. Mais ce ne fut pas cela qui surprit le jeune Oméga, non, ce fut ce que le tableau représentait.

Là devant lui, en peinture, figurait une image de son fils et de lui-même. Il semblait comme assis sur une sorte de nuage, tenant son fils contre son cœur, représentant la première fois qu'il avait eu son fils dans les bras après son accouchement. La peinture était d'un réalisme à en couper le souffle, si bien que le blond cilla rapidement pour chasser les larmes qui commençaient à se former dans ses yeux.

« C'est magnifique, souffla Draco, subjugué. Mais comment as-tu fait ?

\- J'ai fait faire ce tableau quand j'ai reçu les photos de la naissance de Thelian.

\- C'est magnifique. » répéta le blond, observant avec avidité le tableau.

L'auteur de cette œuvre d'art avait réussi à capter l'émotion de Draco et à l'intensifier par un jeu de couleurs qui l'impressionnait. Il cala le dos de sa tête contre le torse de son ancré quand celui-ci l'embrassa par derrière, le serrant dans ses bras. Il repensa brièvement aux propos que Mark avait tenus lors de leur dernière altercation. _'Qui voudrait de toi ? ….. Tu fais de la peine à voir._ ' Lui avait-il dit. Mais au lieu de lui procurer un pincement au cœur comme à chaque fois qu'il y repensait, il sourit, les yeux rivés sur le tableau en se disant que Mark avait tort, Tom l'aimait et le lui démontrait à sa manière.

xxxxx

Ils étaient restés une bonne demi-heure, debout devant la toile à la contempler avec admiration. Puis Tom s'était excusé, ayant des rendez-vous en fin d'après-midi. Cependant, il avait accepté de laisser la clé de la pièce au blond pour que celui-ci puisse venir regarder le tableau à sa guise. Draco, quant à lui, était resté encore quelques temps devant la peinture avant de refermer la pièce derrière lui. Le temps passé avec l'Alpha l'avait requinqué et conforté dans sa décision de ne plus se laisser marcher sur les pieds par Mark. Il allait se reprendre en main, se battre pour prouver au Russe que ses schèmes n'avaient plus aucun effet sur lui.

Profitant de cette journée ensoleillée, il s'installa sur l'un des seuls bancs présents dans le coin potager et admira la vue. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel, appréciant la petite brise qui se fondait agréablement sur son visage. Thelian faisait la sieste, alors dès qu'il l'avait déposé dans la nurserie, il avait attrapé un bouquin, ses _Ray-Ban_ et s'était empressé de rejoindre les jardins. Mais il avait vite posé son livre à côté de lui, préférant flâner au soleil, la tête en arrière, les yeux fermés, laissant son esprit divaguer.

Il se surprit à penser au nouvel Oméga, Harry, pendant un court instant, se demandant comment il se portait. Cela faisait un moment qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, notamment à cause du choix de Draco de rester reclus dans ses quartiers pendant une semaine. Cependant il ne s'attarda pas sur cette pensée, Harry avait choisi son camp avec Mark, il n'avait pas à se soucier de lui ! ' _Mais c'est ton camarade de nid'_ souffla sa conscience, ' _il est donc normale que tu t'inquiètes pour lui'_ lui susurra-t-elle.

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux quand il entendit une brindille se craquer : quelqu'un approchait. Et pas n'importe qui : Harry approchait.

' _Quand on parle du loup, on en voit la queue'_ ironisa sa conscience.

« Je—Excuse-moi de te déranger… C'est juste que ça fait un moment que je n'te vois plus lors des repas alors je me faisais du souci pour toi… Hum… Dobby m'a dit que tu étais malade ? »

Ce dernier lui lança un regard timide, le rouge aux joues, il s'était arrêté à quelques centimètres du blond, n'osant pas se rapprocher davantage. Draco arqua un sourcil peu impressionné par l'attitude du brun. Harry avait sciemment outrepassé les conseils du blond, fraternisant avec l'ennemi, sachant pertinemment que ce dernier était mesquin avec lui.

Draco l'observa, restant silencieux pendant un moment, et Harry se tritura les mains, mal à l'aise par le manque de réaction de son interlocuteur, et par le fait qu'il ne pouvait voir les yeux de Draco, cachés derrière une paire de _Ray-Ban_ imposante.

Le blond plissa les yeux. « C'est Mark qui t'envoie, c'est ça ? Tu es là pour mener ton enquête et après courir pour lui rendre des comptes comme un gentil petit toutou. » dit-il d'un ton acerbe. Il était sur la défensive, étonné de la venue du brun, si bien qu'il la trouvait louche.

Harry écarquilla les yeux, choqué et s'empressa de secouer négativement la tête avec véhémence. « Non pas du tout ! C'est juste que… C'est simplement que je m'inquiétais c'est tout…. Mais tu as l'air d'aller mieux alors… Je vais te laisser tranquille. »

Il fit quelques pas en arrière, voulant fuir le plus vite possible. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de venir ici ?! Il avait vu le blond par la fenêtre et avait voulu prendre de ses nouvelles, mais sans doute qu'il n'aurait pas dû. On dirait bien que c'était chacun pour soi dans ce nid. Harry fut attristé de savoir qu'en fin de compte le mot ' _nid familial'_ perdait tout son sens au vu du comportement des deux Omégas.

« Attends, dit Draco. Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas paraître désagréable. Mais bon au vu de ton récent rapprochement avec le kralj, permet moi de douter de tes intentions. » Il lui fit un signe de la main vers le deuxième banc, invitant le brun à s'asseoir.

Harry lui lança un regard suspect avant d'aller s'y installer timidement faisant ainsi face au blond. Il gigota sur place, regardant partout sauf devant lui, ne voulant pas croiser les yeux de son homologue.

« Comme tu peux le voir, je vais bien. »

Harry hocha la tête, les yeux rivés vers le sol. Il était tellement mal à l'aise…

« Je vois que Mark et toi êtes devenus des meilleurs amis. » dit Draco avec ironie.

Harry fronça les sourcils, s'empressant de nier cette allégation. Il lui raconta le coup foireux que lui avait fait Mark en l'envoyant dans le bureau de l'Alpha, l'amertume pouvant clairement s'entendre dans sa voix.

Le blond ricana sans vraiment être amusé par la situation, mais plus parce que cela ne le surprenait pas, c'était du Mark tout craché. « Je t'avais bien dit de te méfier de lui. »

Harry fit une grimace, mais ne répliqua pas.

Ils passèrent un long moment en silence, profitant de la météo très favorable pour un mois de juin. Draco rebascula sa tête en arrière, faisant face au soleil, les yeux fermés.

« Je pense que je suis prêt,

\- Hum ?

\- Pour la morsure d'ancrage, je pense que je suis prêt.

\- Tu penses ou tu en es sûr ? demanda Draco un sourire amusé se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Il enleva ses lunettes et dévisagea le brun du regard.

\- Je me sens agité, mon corps émet plus de phéromones que jamais auparavant, et ma conscience d'Oméga semble trépigner d'impatience de recevoir la morsure. J'ai l'impression que si j'attends encore plus longtemps, je vais imploser. »

Harry passa une main sur son visage, semblant tout à coup vidé de ses forces. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il était dans le manoir, et son corps lui réclamait de la stabilité que seule la morsure d'ancrage pouvait apporter.

« Tom est un gentleman, déclara Draco en remettant ses lunettes. Il ne fera jamais rien sans ton consentement. »

Il se leva, et alla rejoindre son fils qui devait déjà s'être réveillé de sa sieste, laissant le brun cogiter sur ses dernières paroles.


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour tous le monde,

Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira car c'est le chapitre de la morsure d'ancrage: enfin lol.

Merci à tous pour vos réactions sur le dernier chapitre, j'étais agréablement surprise. Merci aux inscrits mais également aux guests: _anas d, Lu et Nora_.

Donc voilà, j'ai genre super hâte d'avoir vos avis sur ce chapitre _(d'ailleurs, il est plus long que d'habitude...)_ , alors svp lâchez-vous ahah, je me ferais un plaisir de vous lire et de vous répondre.

Zofra, merci pour ton travail toujours aussi excellent!

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

Miage.

* * *

Le soleil était à son zénith, obligeant toutes personnes voulant profiter de cette météo agréable à bien se protéger, crème solaire incluse. Harry faisait partie de ces gens-là, ce fut pour cela qu'il enfila une paire de lunettes de soleil et un chapeau avant de s'aventurer dans le jardin. Il dépassa la terrasse et le petit potager, et se retrouva dans un coin tranquille qui semblait peu visité en journée.

Le brun s'installa à son aise, en tailleur à même le sol et soupira de contentement, découvrant enfin le paysage qui lui était offert : l'odeur de l'herbe fraîchement coupée l'enivrait, leurs douces fleurs roses pales et jaunes s'abaissant et se relevant au rythme du vent si tranquille donnait un spectacle magnifique à observer. Harry était captivé par ce spectacle, si bien qu'il attrapa l'appareil photo qu'il avait déposé à ses côtés et captura la scène, avide de pouvoir observer ce magnifique paysage à sa guise, en photo, quand il la fera développer.

L'appareil photo était un cadeau de Clarisse. À la base il lui avait demandé un smartphone pour pouvoir joindre ses parents, mais cela lui avait été refusé. Par la suite il lui avait demandé un ordinateur portable se disant que s'il ne pouvait pas les appeler, il leur enverrait des mails. Mais cela lui avait été également refusé.

Le jeune homoïy soupira, ce souvenir lui provoquant un pincement au cœur. Ses parents lui manquaient, Patmol et Lunar lui manquaient, bon sang ce qu'il voulait les voir, leur parler. Le rire gras de son père lui manquait, le regard bienveillant de sa mère lui manquait encore plus. Mince ! Même le professeur Zqovish et son humour décalé lui manquaient. Il avait tellement besoin de se confier à sa mère, sur le comportement de Mark, sur Draco, sur l'Alpha, il avait besoin de ses conseils, de son appui…. Et cela l'attristait énormément de ne pas pouvoir les contacter, de ne pas pouvoir entendre leurs voix…

Mince quoi, c'est vrai que pendant la période avant la morsure d'ancrage, l'Oméga ne pouvait pas avoir de contact extérieur afin que personne ne puisse l'influencer en ce qui concerne la morsure ou leur Alpha, mais, selon Harry, cela était trop extrême ! Un Oméga a besoin de repaire avant tout, et c'est clair que ce n'était pas Mark qui allait lui en procurer…

Harry ferma les yeux un instant, un énième soupir qui transcrivait sa tristesse s'échappant de ses lèvres. Après quelque temps, il les rouvrir et son regard se posa sur l'appareil. Contre son grès, et malgré ses émotions négatives de tantôt, un petit sourire à la limite de l'imperceptible s'afficha sur son visage.

Pour pallier sa déception de ne pas pouvoir avoir le smartphone ou le pc, il s'était rabattu sur un simple appareil photo s'étant donné comme objectif d'apporter plus de touches intimes à ce manoir impersonnel.

L'oméga prenait sa mission très au sérieux, en effet, cela ne faisait même pas une semaine que la domestique lui avait déposé sur sa table basse un _Sonny Alpha II_ – le modèle dernier cri selon les dires de son amie – qu'il avait déjà pris une bonne cinquantaine de photos. Il avait réussi à en prendre une de Mark – en douce – dans la librairie. Celui-ci ne s'était rendu compte de rien, trop absorbé dans sa lecture. Du moins s'il avait remarqué Harry, le Russe avait fait comme si de rien était. Il avait également réussi à capturer Draco avec le petit Thelian, séparément puis ensemble.

En parlant de Draco ces deux-là s'étaient énormément rapprochés depuis leur conversation, il y a deux semaines de cela. Le fait que Harry s'était livré sans aucune retenue au blond semblait comme avoir brisé le mur qui paraissait les séparer. Bon, avouons-le, ils n'étaient pas devenus les meilleurs amis du monde, mais cela était sur la bonne voie.

Draco – quand il se laissait aller – était quelqu'un de sympa, assez cynique avec un humour parfois très cassant, mais sympa. Et puis Harry avait appris à ne pas s'offusquer des remarques du blond, car elles étaient rarement à son encontre, plutôt contre le kralj. Par moment, il avait des attitudes à la limite du prétentieux, mais Harry savait qu'il ne fallait pas prendre ses commentaires au sérieux. Ils avaient passé pas mal de temps dans le potager là où ils avaient eu leur dernière discussion, et depuis, ce lieu semblait être devenu leur petit havre de paix.

Des fois, ils s'y retrouvaient chacun avec un bouquin, en silence, profitant du paysage. D'autres fois, ils lésinaient au soleil se laissant dorer, enfin plus pour Harry que pour Draco, dont la peau restait blanche comme un linge malgré les heures passées dehors.

Ce qui était plaisant était cette possibilité de passer un bon moment sans avoir besoin de prononcer un seul mot. Les deux Omégas s'étaient accoutumés à la présence de l'autre, et Harry appréciait cela.

Inversement, sa relation avec Mark s'était plus ou moins enlisée. Ils restaient cordiaux l'un envers l'autre mais sans plus : Harry avait cessé d'aller à la bibliothèque aux heures où il savait pertinemment qu'il y trouverait le kralj dans l'espoir de limiter leurs interactions. Mais cela ne semblait pas déranger le Russe, qui d'ailleurs paraissait pas mal préoccupé ces derniers temps. Il s'éclipsait après les repas, était souvent dans ses pensées et faisait moins de remarques cinglantes à l'encontre de Harry et de Draco.

Hum, c'était très louche tout ça.

Le blond disait qu'il fallait se méfier de l'eau qui dort, mais pour Harry tant que le kralj les laissait en paix, le reste ne le regardait pas.

Le jeune homoïy vit dans sa périphérie un papillon butiner une fleur et tourna lentement son buste pour lui faire face. Il resta immobile, un court instant, contemplant la beauté captivante de l'insecte. En effet, le lépidoptère avait des ailes bleu-nuit sur l'avant haut de ses empennages et, bleu cyan sur le bas. De plus, celles-ci possédaient des taches blanches et oranges parsemées de manière irrégulière ajoutant un attrait exotique à la beauté du papillon.

Rapidement dans le but de ne pas effrayer et faire fuir l'insecte, Harry porta son appareil vers son visage et photographia l'insecte en mode rafales, espérant capturer cette beauté en image.

Il soupira tristement quand le papillon s'envola puis éleva des yeux grands ouverts autour de lui, observant curieusement son environnement, à la recherche d'éléments à photographier. Son regard tomba sur son cahier d'écriture, qu'il avait eu en même temps que son appareil photo. Il l'avait également demandé Clarisse, dans l'optique de se trouver des hobbies pour pallier son ennui.

Alors il écrivait.

Des fois ce n'était rien, des petits bouts de phrases, des esquisses, des dessins par-ci, par-là, mais d'autres fois, il rédigeait des ébauches d'articles sur la condition des Omégas, espérant un jour être publié, ou même créer son propre blog et poster ses articles en ligne. Devenir une icône incontournable luttant pour les droits des Omégas… Le rêve !

Harry n'avait pas oublié ses ambitions, il voulait se battre pour sa caste, pour faire bouger les choses, et parfois, c'était la manière pacifique qui avait le plus d'impact. Il désirait changer les mentalités par des écrits, des textes, des articles, des images en passant par l'art notamment, qui viseraient d'abord les Omégas, puis le reste de la société.

Bien évidemment, il ne posterait rien sous son vrai nom. Déjà parce que dans certaines ébauches d'articles qu'il avait déjà écrites, il remettait en question la loi de décembre 1980 qui était encadrée dans tous les ODO du pays, celle relative à la position des omégas dans la société. Les aurors risquerait de venir frapper à sa porte rien que pour ça. En plus de ça, c'était le futur ancré du régent chef, cela ferait tâche s'il se permettait ouvertement de remettre en question la société et le système des castes. Non. Il devait rester anonyme. Il avait choisi « Adam Smith » comme nom de scène, et il signerait donc tous ses futurs articles par AS. C'était un nom commun, très rependu donc peu de chance que l'on remonte jusqu'à lui.

Il prit son stylo et inscrivit sur une nouvelle page : « _Le processus précédant la morsure d'ancrage d'un Oméga_ ». Il plissa les yeux, portant le bout de son crayon dans sa bouche inconsciemment puis modifia le titre : « _Les sensations qu'éprouve un Oméga avant la morsure d'ancrage_. » Voilà, là avec ce titre c'était plus parlant. Il entreprit ainsi de décrire ce par quoi les Omégas passaient émotionnellement, physiquement et psychologiquement dans l'attente de recevoir la morsure d'ancrage. Il n'était pas certain de publier un jour cet article, toutefois il entreprit d'écrire tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit sur le sujet. Il préféra rester pragmatique, prenant son propre exemple pour étayer ses dires.

Depuis qu'il était arrivé dans le manoir, son corps produisait des hormones sans arrêts. Sa conscience d'Oméga lui criait d'aller voir l'Alpha et de lui réclamer la morsure. Il n'en pouvait plus. La production d'hormones le fatiguait, il se sentait comme déréglé.

Une fois, il était dans ses quartiers, et rien qu'à la pensée du petit Thelian il avait eu une crise de larmes, son Oméga intérieur souhaitant désespérément avoir son propre chiot. Non pas que Thelian ne l'était pas, loin de là, Harry le considérait comme le sien, mais sa nature d'Oméga était désireuse qu'il porte lui-même la grossesse…

Le jeune homoïy soupira, ce souvenir lui provoquant un petit pincement au cœur. Il décida alors de s'allonger, fermant les yeux, le visage vers le soleil et resta un moment dans cette position. Cependant le craquement d'une brindille le fit sursauter, et il ouvrit les yeux, étonné d'être dérangé. Généralement personne ne venait le voir quand il sortait dans le jardin. La confusion s'empara de lui quand il vit Tom s'approcher de lui d'un pas décidé.

L'alpha était habillé impeccablement, et très élégamment – comme à s'en habitude – avec un costard trois pièces taillés sur mesure bleu marine. Arrivé à hauteur de l'Oméga, l'Alpha le regarda longuement, si bien qu'Harry gigota sous son regard, la gêne prenant le dessus. Il sentit ses joues s'empourprer et baissa la tête, rivant ses yeux vers le sol.

Tom soupira imperceptiblement puis regarda brièvement sa montre : « J'aimerais t'emmener diner, dit-il finalement. Je te laisse, hm, disons vingt minutes pour te préparer ? »

Harry releva brusquement la tête, surpris, puis ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre. Le choc l'empêchait de penser rationnellement.

« Heuu, aujourd'hui ? …Enfin je veux dire maintenant ? » demanda-t-il confus et fronça les sourcils quand les lèvres de l'Alpha se soulevèrent en un petit sourire moqueur.

« La voiture démarre dans vingt minutes, » dit-il simplement. Il lui lança un dernier regard avant de se tourner et de s'éloigner.

Harry le regarda partir, ressassant plusieurs fois cette conversation, plus que bizarre, dans sa tête, puis il se leva brusquement quand il se rendit compte que les minutes passaient et que s'il ne se dépêchait pas, Tom risquait de partir sans lui. Ce fut donc d'un pas pressé qu'il se dirigea vers ses quartiers, abandonnant ses effets sur sa table basse avant de se préparer rapidement mais soigneusement.

Tom l'emmena dans un restaurant gastronomique français très chic et merveilleusement bien décoré. Harry ouvrit des yeux émerveillés devant la beauté des lieux, d'un charme époustouflant, et rougit quand il remarqua le sourire limite moqueur de l'Alpha. Mais cela ne le refroidit pas dans son observation. La salle était vide, minus les employés : Tom avait réservé tout le restaurant pour eux.

« Tu n'as pas l'air en forme, » constata Tom, faisant ainsi sortir Harry de sa contemplation de la serviette de table. En effet, l'Oméga était tellement gêné qu'il n'osait pas regarder l'Alpha dans les yeux, préférant admirer son assiette et en l'occurrence sa serviette de table. Cependant quand il les leva, il croisa des yeux noisettes parsemés d'éclats rouges intenses posés sur lui et son cœur rata un battement. De si près le charme de Tom était indéniable, purée ce qu'il était beau.

Harry s'empourpra face à cette constatation et Tom arqua un sourcil.

« Non, je… Tout va bien… enfin je… Je vais bien, bredouilla l'Oméga, mal à l'aise.

Cependant Tom ne sembla pas le croire car il se pencha en avant, vers l'Oméga, et le fixa d'un regard indéchiffrable.

\- Tu sais, la sincérité est l'une des clés d'un ancrage réussi. »

Tom continua de le scruter du regard puis il s'adossa sur son siège et porta sa flute de vin, un grand cru classé cinq étoiles selon la serveuse, à ses lèvres.

Harry gigota sur sa chaise, de plus en plus mal à l'aise de par le silence qui commençait à appesantir l'atmosphère. Mais c'était de sa faute, la balle était dans son camp Tom avait initié la conversation, s'inquiétait pour lui, et à en croire son silence, il attendait clairement une réponse plus sincère de la part de l'Oméga.

« Mes parents me manquent, murmura-t-il finalement. Cela me fait bizarre de ne pas pouvoir les contacter, de ne pas pouvoir m'appuyer sur leurs conseils qui me seraient bien utiles. »

Cependant il se tut quand il sentit l'émotion vouloir le submerger. Discrètement, mais pas assez pour échapper aux yeux de Tom, Harry essuya les quelques larmes qui commençaient à se former dans ses yeux et à couler sur ses joues.

« Je suis orphelin, » déclara Tom, de but en blanc après quelque temps, quand Harry fut plus calme voulant lui démontrer à sa manière qu'il comprenait un peu ce que pouvait ressentir l'Oméga. Il esquissa un sourire quand Harry lui lança un regard surpris puis entreprit de lui parler de son enfance avec son grand-père, lui racontant des souvenirs d'enfants et n'hésitant pas à poser des questions à Harry pour apprendre à le connaître davantage.

 **xxxxx**

Leur soirée continua en beauté, Harry apprenant à mieux connaitre Tom et inversement. Il posait toutes les questions qui lui passaient par la tête, en omettant sciemment d'évoquer le travail de l'Alpha en tant que régent chef. Ce soir, il voulait découvrir Tom, non le dirigeant du pays. Tout le long du repas, Tom n'avait eu d'yeux que pour l'Oméga en face de lui, et cela était très plaisant. Il regarda à peine la serveuse qui vint leur resservir du vin et n'accorda aucune attention à celle qui leur apporta l'addition.

« J'ai passé une très bonne soirée, dit Harry une fois qu'ils furent installés dans l'habitacle de la voiture.

Tom lui lança un sourire franc, et le cœur du jeune Oméga rata un battement. Par la Luna ce qu'il était beau. Le sourire de Tom se modifia en un sourire amusé quand il vit les joues rougissantes d'Harry.

\- Moi de même, » dit-il finalement.

Pendant tout le trajet du retour, Harry n'avait pas arrêté de ressasser les discussions qu'ils avaient eues tantôt, il se remémora la manière dont les yeux de Tom s'illuminaient de bonheur quand il souriait sans aucune retenue, comment le rire suave de l'Alpha avait créé de nombreuses nouvelles sensations dans son corps...

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte des quartiers Griffondor, Harry se tritura les mains et se mordilla légèrement sa lèvre inférieure, il s'empourpra et écarquilla lentement les yeux quand il vit Tom rapprocher son visage du sien. Il ferma les yeux, s'attendant au fameux baiser de premier rendez-vous, et sentit la bouche de l'Alpha se poser délicatement sur la commissure de ses lèvres. Mais l'instant fut bref, trop bref, et aussi vite qu'il s'était rapproché, Tom se recula.

Harry rouvrit lentement les yeux, en cillant rapidement et ses joues prirent une teinte plus foncée quand il remarqua le sourire plutôt torve présent sur les lèvres de l'Alpha.

« Mes appartements te sont ouverts pour quand tu seras prêt pour plus. »

Harry lui lança un regard intrigué et le regarda s'éloigner, observant sa silhouette disparaître. Lentement il leva deux doigts sur ses lèvres, et frôla le coin où la bouche de Tom s'était déposée et ses yeux se floutèrent lorsqu'il se perdit dans ses pensées.

 **xxxxx**

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry était toujours perturbé par ce diner. Bien que Tom ne l'ait plus approché depuis, le jeune homoïy se sentait de plus en plus attiré par l'Alpha. Il appréciait la facette de l'Alpha qu'il avait découvert et apprit à connaître et qui lui avait énormément plu. Tom était un homme charmant, et très intelligent. Qui avait un avis sur à peu près tout, mais, malgré cela qui était à l'écoute de son interlocuteur. Durant le repas, la conversation avait dévié sur la situation des Omégas, et bien que l'Alpha ne se soit pas éternisé là-dessus, Harry avait pu entrevoir l'image non-péjorative que détenait Tom sur la caste d'Harry.

Et tout ceci mélangé ensemble créait une concoction qui plaisait énormément l'Oméga. Harry était attiré par Tom. Mais surtout, il désirait passer encore d'autres moments en présence de l'Alpha, apprendre à le connaître en profondeur. Il souhaitait avoir les yeux intenses de Tom se poser sur lui, et voir les lèvres de ce dernier s'étirer en un sourire charmeur qui faisait rater un battement au cœur d'Harry.

Le jeune homoïy écarquilla les yeux quand il remarqua qu'il se trouvait devant la porte des quartiers de Tom. Se rendant compte que pendant qu'il s'était perdu dans ses souvenirs liés à son diner passé avec l'Alpha, ses pieds l'avaient conduit jusqu'à Tom, lui faisant comprendre que tout son être ne réclamait qu'une seule et unique chose.

Il déglutit puis frappa rapidement avant d'entrer et de refermer discrètement la porte quand il en eu l'autorisation. Il vit Tom, debout près de l'ouverture qui menait vers sa chambre et s'approcha lentement de lui.

« Je suis prêt, » murmura-t-il.

Tom déposa la veste qu'il tenait dans les mains et haussa un sourcil. Il détailla l'Oméga du regard et sembla y trouver quelque chose qui lui plut, vue que ses lèvres se soulevèrent légèrement en un sourire en coin.

Il ouvrit les bras et lui lança comme un regard de défi : « Alors approche, et viens prendre ton dû. »

Les joues de l'Oméga s'empourprèrent. Toutefois, ce fut d'un pas déterminé qu'il s'avança vers Tom. Une fois devant lui, il hésita puis, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, il déposa un baiser timide sur les lèvres de l'Alpha. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent furtivement avant qu'Harry ne le rompe. Cependant, son homologue ne le laissa pas se reculer, l'attrapant gentiment par la nuque et approfondissant le baiser.

Harry haleta contre les lèvres de Tom. Ses bras pendaient le long de son corps et ses doigts s'étaient recroquevillés sur eux même, comme s'il venait de toucher un fil électrique, et c'était certainement le cas : un pur choc, une sorte d'énergie incontrôlable parcourait toutes les parcelles de son corps, le rendant incapable de bouger un seul muscle. Ce baiser ne pouvait être comparé à rien d'autre si ce n'est à un feu qui te consume de l'intérieur en une manière plus que plaisante.

Tom l'embrassait d'une manière passionnée, ravageant tous les recoins de sa bouche, entraînant au passage les derniers résidus de doute qui pouvaient encore être présents dans l'esprit de l'Oméga.

L'Alpha bougeait ses lèvres contre celles d'Harry, avec des mouvements lents et dynamiques à la fois comme dans un ballet artistique, l'envahissant totalement il était méthodique, ferme et doux en même temps. Harry haleta, entrouvrant ainsi sa bouche, quand l'Alpha passa lentement sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure de l'Oméga. Tom en profita pour l'envahir lentement de la langue, s'imprégnant du goût enivrant de son futur ancré.

Le régent chef se rapprocha de lui, collant son corps à celui d'Harry, et le brun sentit la chaleur du corps de l'Alpha contre le sien, l'entourant. Il prit conscience que Tom avançait lentement, le faisant ainsi reculer, son pied butta contre le pied du sommier et il se retrouva allongé sur le lit, l'Alpha au-dessus de lui. Toutefois, Tom s'appuya sur son avant-bras afin de ne pas écraser son Oméga avec le poids de son corps et rompit lentement le baiser, leurs têtes se séparant de quelques micro centimètre, mais toujours reliées par une espèce de fin filet de salive.

Harry leva les yeux vers son Alpha et vit son regard de braise, si intense qu'il alluma une douce chaleur dans son corps, en même temps que se réveillait des papillons dans son bas-ventre. Il sentit la main de Tom venir se perdre dans ses cheveux tandis que l'autre s'aventura sous son haut, caressant sensuellement son ventre. L'alpha plongea alors sa tête dans le cou de son futur ancré, inspirant l'odeur enivrante de l'Oméga.

« Tu sens si délicieusement bon, » murmura-t-il dans son cou avant de lécher lentement sa glande senteur recouverte de peau.

Harry n'en pouvait plus, les mains et la langue de Tom le faisaient passer par de merveilleuses sensations dont il n'était pas certain de survivre. Il haletait, émettant des gémissements gutturaux. Il ferma les yeux, se laissant emporter par cette vague de plaisir. Cependant il les rouvrit quand il sentit que l'Alpha avait arrêté ses attentions. Il le regarda, la confusion pouvant se lire clairement dans ses yeux, et les plissa quand il remarqua que Tom le regardait d'une manière interrogative, lui demandant silencieusement s'il était vraiment prêt pour ce qui allait arriver.

L'Omega sourit légèrement avant de hocher positivement la tête.

« Cela risque d'être douloureux au début, mais ce ne sera que temporairement, » lui dit-il alors.

Sans plus de préambule, l'Alpha déposa une pluie de baisers mouillés dans son cou, avant de le mordre, scellant ainsi leur ancrage.

La douleur fut si intense qu'Harry eu l'impression d'être transpercé par des milliers d'aiguilles simultanément. Mais comme Tom le lui avait promis, cela ne fut que temporaire. Et l'Alpha entreprit par la suite de le faire monter au septième ciel, lui faisant lentement et langoureusement l'amour pour lui faire oublier la douleur qu'il avait ressentie.

 **xxxx**

Ses chaleurs s'étaient déclarées pendant la nuit qui avait suivi la morsure, sans les symptômes qui les précédaient, et elles avaient durée cinq jours. Son odeur sucrée et aguicheuse avait tiré l'Alpha de son sommeil et il avait entrepris de ravager passionnément le corps de son nouvel ancré, prenant le soin d'apprendre les moindres recoins du corps de son nouvel ancré Quelles étaient ses zones chatouilleuses, ses zones érogènes, et le moindre de ses zones ultrasensibles.

Il apprit d'une manière très avide et avec diligence quels attouchements provoquaient quels types de réactions chez son Oméga, parcourant les moindres parcelles de peau de ses mains, mémorisant chaque tache de naissance, chaque grain de beauté, chaque élément distinct de son ancré, et Harry en fut plus que ravi. Il fut littéralement submergé par toutes les nouvelles sensations que Tom lui faisait découvrir, le faisant crier d'extase à chaque caresse, le plus souvent promulguée simplement par la pointe des doigts de l'Alpha.

Tom était un expert, en déduisit Harry, un expert dans l'art de satisfaire ses Omégas.

Ce fut le sourire aux lèvres que le jeune homoïy se réveilla lentement. Il passa délicatement une main sur son visage, et se mordilla la lèvre avant de glousser joyeusement en repensant aux derniers événements. Il ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête sur le côté, espérant croiser le regard de braise de son Alpha. Toutefois, il croisa simplement un coussin et une place vide.

La confusion s'empara lentement de lui. Pourquoi Tom n'était-il pas là ? Après les chaleurs, un Oméga aimait passer du temps avec son Alpha sous peine d'être légèrement désorienté. Il passa sa main sur la place que Tom avait occupé, et constata qu'elle était froide : cela faisait un moment que ce dernier n'était plus dans le lit.

Il se leva alors en ronchonnant, il aurait voulu que l'Alpha soit présent lors de son réveil mais bon… Il sursauta quand il entendit la porte du salon de réception s'ouvrir.

« Oméga Potter ? »

Il attrapa rapidement le drap avec lequel il s'était couvert cette nuit, cachant son corps dévêtu et cria : « Je suis dans la chambre. »

Madelaine, une domestique de chambre assez âgée entra rapidement dans la pièce, une pile de vêtements dans ses mains. « Le repas va bientôt être servi et Monsieur Mark m'a envoyé vous chercher. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Tom n'est pas là ? demanda-t-il.

\- Non, il est en déplacement pour une affaire urgente en France. Il a dit qu'il se rendra également à Berlin avant de revenir en Grande-Bretagne.

\- Oh. Bien merci, » dit-il déçu, avant de se diriger vers la salle de bains.

Quand il en ressortit, Madelaine n'était plus là, mais elle avait déposé ses vêtements sur le lit de l'Alpha. Harry s'habilla alors rapidement puis se coiffa devant le miroir. Ses mouvements étaient lents car il était perdu dans ses pensées. Sa conscience d'Oméga semblait déprimée car elle aurait souhaité la présence de l'Alpha lors de leur réveil. Il posa la brosse et pencha la tête sur le côté, frôlant du bout des doigts sa morsure d'ancrage.

La peau autour de la marque était encore bien rouge, comme si la morsure avait eu lieu hier. Étrange, normalement elle aurait déjà dû commencer à cicatriser… Il la caressa lentement avant de sortir de la pièce.

« Eh bien, le voilà enfin qui nous daigne de sa présence, » dit le kralj d'un ton amer.

Harry haussa un sourcil à sa vue et s'installa rapidement à table. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Draco et lui fit un petit sourire et celui-ci lui répondit en un bref hochement de tête.

« Veuillez m'excuser pour le retard, dit-il finalement.

\- Humpf, fit le Russe avant de lui lancer un regard empli de dédain. Les domestiques vinrent alors déposer des plats devant chacun d'eux et ils entreprirent de manger en silence.

Harry fut surpris de la haine de la colère qui pouvait sentir dans l'odeur du kralj pendant le souper. S'il y avait eu de la peur il aurait compris, mais de la haine, c'était fort comme émotion. Il lui envoya des coups d'œil discrets et remarqua que le Russe semblait exténué mais cela n'était pas très visible, simplement des petites poches noires sous les yeux. Il croisa malencontreusement le regard du kralj et il y vit de l'amertume quand Mark abaissa ses yeux vers la morsure d'ancrage d'Harry, mais il détourna rapidement les yeux.

C'est dommage, pensa Harry. Il ne voulait pas que Mark se sente en danger, il ne souhaitait aucunement lui piquer sa place. Bien au contraire, il croyait fermement qu'ils pourraient vivre ensemble, chacun ayant sa place aux côtés de l'Alpha. Mais le Russe était bien trop complexé de par sa stérilité pour voir le verre à moitié plein et non à moitié vide.

Quand les domestiques eurent terminé de débarrasser les plats, Mark déposa sa serviette sur la table, puis se leva brusquement, foudroyant toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce avant de sortir.

Harry lança un regard perplexe à Draco qui le regardait du coin de l'œil puis quand ils furent certains que le kralj était loin, ils explosèrent de rire, se moquant ouvertement de l'attitude du Russe.

« Je n'en reviens pas, » dit Draco, reprenant peu à peu ses esprits.

Harry haussa les épaules, esquissant un sourire.

 **xxxx**

Les jours se déroulaient tranquillement, mais l'absence de Tom se faisait sentir. Harry ressentait comme une sorte d'oppression dans son cœur. Son Oméga intérieur se languissait de son ancré, il avait envie de se blottir dans ses bras, de sentir son odeur l'environner, d'avoir son regard intense se poser sur lui…

Le jeune homoïy soupira tristement et se laissa tomber sur son lit. La partie de lui qui se languissait de son Alpha chamboulait le fonctionnement normal de son corps, en effet, il n'arrivait plus à dormir, ou s'il le faisait ce n'était que très courtement et très peu restaurateur. Il passa une main sur son visage, repoussant sa frange vers l'arrière.

Les jours continuèrent de défiler, mais trop lentement selon Harry. Mark l'évitait comme la peste : d'un côté tant mieux, mais d'un autre, cela attristait sa conscience d'Oméga, ils étaient compagnons de nid, ils étaient censés entretenir de bonnes relations, du moins c'était ce que pensait la partie presque primitive de sa biologie.

Ce n'était que lorsque Harry avait le petit Thelian dans les bras, qu'il ressentait une sorte de paix, oubliant momentanément l'absence de l'Alpha.

« Les Omégas sont des êtres tactiles, »

Harry sursauta légèrement et se retourna, esquissant un sourire à la vue de Draco. « Pardon ? »

Le blond s'avança et s'installa sur la chaise à bascule près de la fenêtre. « Je sais ce que tu ressens, je suis passé par la même chose. Sauf que pour moi il n'y avait pas encore Thelian, et Mark était… Et bien c'était le bon vieux Mark que tu connais. » dit-il amèrement.

Le brun fronça les sourcils, confus puis baissa les yeux vers le bambin endormis qui était dans ses bras. Avec son index, il lui caressa gentiment sa joue et sourit tendrement, puis releva la tête quand Draco reprit : « Tu as besoin de contact humain, de préférence celui de ton alpha, sinon celui d'autre membre de ton nid, si ce sont des omégas, c'est mieux. Mais, ne compte pas sur Mark pour t'aider, j'ai essayé de me tourner vers lui au tout début après ma morsure d'ancrage, et autant te dire que je me suis fait lyncher.

\- Comment ça ? Je suis désolé mais je comprends pas trop, et puis ce n'est pas des choses que nous voyons dans le programme de l'ODO. »

La commissure des lèvres du blond se releva discrètement en une sorte de moquerie et Harry le vit et lui lança un regard faussement agacé.

« Tu es affaibli parce que ta morsure d'ancrage est récente, et normalement c'est la présence de l'Alpha, son odeur qui permettra de stabiliser votre ancrage. En plus comme tu as eu tes premières chaleurs, le risque de grossesse est multiplié par deux donc tu as encore plus besoin de l'Alpha pour stabiliser une éventuelle grossesse. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, emmagasinant ces nouvelles informations. C'est vrai que depuis que Tom était parti, il ne se sentait pas dans son assiette, et puis la zone où avait eu lieu la morsure n'avait toujours pas cicatrisé entièrement, laissant une partie de son cou rouge et gonflée.

Aucun des deux ne prit la parole pendant un bon moment, Draco se regardant les ongles et Harry fixant un Thelian endormi, le seul qui arrivait à faire taire ses maux.

Le brun déposa lentement l'enfant dans son berceau puis se racla la gorge, tout en passant une main dernière son cou, légèrement mal à l'aise. « Et comme as-tu fais alors ? » demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

Les yeux du blond se floutèrent, il semblait comme perdu dans ses pensées ou dans des souvenirs douloureux vue la grimace qui s'afficha brièvement sur son visage. Il pinça ses lèvres, puis se leva, venant se poster devant le lit de son fils, le regardant d'une manière indéchiffrable. Harry crut pendant un moment que Draco n'allait pas répondre à sa question.

« La grossesse était très instable, » dit-t-il finalement d'une voix semblant très fébrile. « Ma morsure était dans un état pire que la tienne, » ajouta-t-il avec une moue affligée, mélancolique.

Il se retourna vers le brun, lui faisant face. « Il y avait eu une urgence peu de temps après la fin de mes premières chaleurs, une attaque des révolutionnaires sur un centre militaire à Londres, mais qui abritait également des civils, il y a eu plus de deux mille morts et près de cinq mille blessés… Une horreur… Du coup, Tom était très occupé, si bien qu'il passait tout son temps en réunion, en conférence de presse, à l'étranger, partout sauf au manoir et cela pendant près de deux mois, même plus… »

Draco se détourna et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, observant le soleil se coucher. « Mon oméga intérieur pleurait son Alpha jour et nuit, et autant te dire que ce n'était pas beau à voir. »

Il grimaça puis soupira, se retournant vers Harry. « Mark jubilait comme tu t'en doutes bien, refusant tout contact physique avec moi, pour empêcher la stabilisation de mon état, de mon bébé… » sa voix sembla comme se briser sur ce dernier mot et il ferma brièvement les yeux, se pincent l'arrêt du nez comme pour reprendre plus de contenance puis les rouvrit, ses lèvres se soulevant en un sourire se voulant rassurant.

« Finalement c'est Miliana qui a eu la bonne idée de remplacer mes couvertures et mes draps par ceux de Tom, imbibés de son odeur. Elle m'a également apporté la plupart de ses écharpes et possessions qui portaient son odeur. Cela m'a grandement aidé, ce n'est pas top, mais c'est cela qui a permis de stabiliser la grossesse. »

Quelle histoire horrible ! Tellement affreuse et émouvante en même temps qu'Harry sentit ses larmes couler librement sur son visage. Il renifla grossièrement, essuyant ses joues avec le revers de ses mains. Il passa alors inconsciemment une main sur son ventre et sentit son cœur se serrer.

Cela faisait deux semaines que ses chaleurs avaient pris fin, il se pouvait donc qu'il soit déjà enceint. En effet, les grossesses des Omégas durant six mois, elles commençaient généralement à être visibles au bout de la quinzième semaine. Donc techniquement, s'il était enceint, il commencerait à avoir des symptômes dans trois semaines.

Il leva des yeux émeraudes embrumés de larmes et vit que ceux de Draco avaient suivi le mouvement de sa main vers son ventre : il l'enleva donc rapidement semblant comme brûlé et fit un sourire qui ressembla plus à une grimace quand le regard brillant, à cause de larmes dissimulées, du blond se releva vers lui. Cette simple vue fit fondre Harry en sanglot silencieux, faisait tout son possible pour ne pas réveiller leur chiot.

« Heureusement que je ne suis pas comme Mark, » murmura doucement Draco avant de se rapprocher lentement d'Harry. Il tendit timidement ses mains vers le brun, comme incertain de la réaction de son homologue puis le prit dans ses bras, l'encerclant de sa chaleur et de son odeur. Cela sembla provoquer une réaction en chaîne dans le corps d'Harry, en effet, ses muscles se détendirent instantanément comme s'ils semblaient se libérer d'une pression, d'une force invisible. Sa conscience d'Oméga cessa de crier après son Alpha et il soupira de soulagement, posant sans aucune honte sa tête sur l'épaule du blond. Ce fut dans ses bras qu'Harry se calma lentement, reniflant bruyamment.

Ils restèrent un instant dans cette position avant que Draco ne se recule.

« C'est… C'est toujours comme ça ? Je parle de la sensation qu'on éprouve, on la ressent toujours ? Ce sentiment de paix et de bien-être ?

\- Oui, dit le blond, » se réinstallant sur sa chaise et croisant ses chevilles. « Pendant les quelques semaines qui précèdent la morsure, le lien et/ou l'éventuelle grossesse a besoin d'être stabilisé. Mais après ça passe. »

Harry hocha la tête, puis lui envoya un sourire empli de reconnaissance « Merci énormément, j'ai vraiment dû faire de bonnes actions dans ma vie antérieure pour que la Luna me permette d'être dans un ancrage avec quelqu'un comme toi. »

 **xxxxx**

Harry s'était arrangé pour passer la plupart de son temps avec Thelian et pour serrer Draco dans ses bras au moins une fois par jour dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Il était heureux, bien que Tom lui manquait. Mini Draco avait huit mois maintenant, et il arrivait à se trainer à quatre pattes quand on le déposait sur le sol, il commençait même à se nourrir de petits pots en plus du biberon. Le brun considérait vraiment le bambin comme le sien, le couvrant de bisous à tout-va. Au bout d'un moment il avait eu peur de frustrer Draco car il lui piquait son temps avec son fils, mais celui-ci avait seulement hausser les épaules de manière altruiste quand le brun lui avait part de ses inquiétudes.

« Bonsoir Monsieur Harry, comment vas-tu ? Félicitation pour ton ancrage.

\- Clarisse ! Merci, je suis heureux de te voir, » lui dit-il, un sourire se dessinant sur son visage. Il ferma son cahier et se leva de sa chaise. « J'ai entendu dire que Tom rentrerait ce soir ? ajouta-t-il avec espoir.

\- C'est exact, il sera là pour le gala d'ancrage. D'ailleurs, j'ai la tenue idéale pour toi, faite sur-mesure par Madame Guipure. » Elle ponctua ses dires en levant le bras, montrant ainsi la housse de vêtement transparente qu'elle tenait par le cintre puis elle la déposa sur le lit. « File te préparer ! »

Sans demander son reste, Harry fit exactement ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, s'engouffrant dans la salle de bains et s'empressant de se nettoyer. Quand il sortit de l'eau, il enroula rapidement une serviette autour de sa taille juste au moment où Clarisse rentrait dans la pièce un grand flacon d'huile dans les mains. L'Oméga haussa un sourcil l'air de dire : « _un peu d'intimité s'il te plaît_ », mais clarisse fit de même, un haussement de sourcil signifiant : « _même pas en rêve coco !_ ».

Harry renifla bruyamment, ennuyé par la situation et prit le flacon qu'elle lui tendait. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- De l'huile d'Asagao, pour tes cheveux pour les rendre plus soyeux et malléables pour ce soir. Mets-en généreusement et après tu rinces. Accélère un tout petit peu par contre, on a un timing serré.

\- Si tu sors rapidement j'en aurais pour cinq minutes grand max. »

Clarisse leva les yeux au ciel avant de partir l'attendre dans l'autre pièce. Harry se hâta, et quand il eut fini, la domestique entrouvrit la porte de la salle de bains, lui tendant ses affaires. Il s'habilla rapidement et se laissa faire quand Clarisse entreprit de dompter ses cheveux rebelles. Heureusement que la lotion avait été là pour améliorer le résultat.

Et en effet, le reflet que lui revoyait le miroir mettait vraiment en évidence le travail excellent de Clarisse : elle avait réussi à dompter sa tignasse, lui donnant un air raffiné s'ajoutant à l'élégance de son costume. Madame Guipure lui avait confectionné un costume qui comportait trois pièces, dont les couleurs étaient principalement noires, avec des revêtements rouges parsemés de fils dorés. Harry trouvait cela magnifique !

« Je t'ai déposé ta tasse de thé sur ta table basse dans ton petit salon, elle devrait être encore chaude, » l'informa Clarisse, le sortant de sa contemplation.

« Oh merci. »

Depuis un moment, c'était la domestique qui lui apportait ses tasses de thé, elle lui avait dit que celui qui les lui apportait normalement avait été assigné à une autre tâche. Cela ne dérangeait pas vraiment l'Oméga, tant qu'il avait son breuvage, la manière dont il l'obtenait ne l'importait peu. Il porta la tasse vers ses lèvres quand il arriva dans le salon, et but d'une traite en quatre grosses gorgées.

« C'est l'heure de descendre,

\- Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de savourer le goût de mon thé, » geignit-il

Clarisse haussa ses deux sourcils, peu impressionnée par sa comédie et lui montra la porte. « Allons-y, Monsieur Riddle devrait déjà être arrivé, » dit-elle pour le motiver.

 **xxxxx**

Quand Harry arriva dans le sas menant à la salle de réception, il fut étonné d'être le premier, Clarisse lui avait portant affirmé que Tom était déjà arrivé. Cependant son attente ne fut pas longue, le régent chef arriva dans la salle, flanqué de son bras droit. Il lui lança à peine un regard avant de se retourner vers Lucius qui s'était arrêté à sa suite au milieu de la pièce.

« Entre sans moi Lucius, et préviens la régie que je vais faire mon entrée d'ici un quart d'heure. »

Ce dernier hocha la tête puis se dirigea vers les doubles portes marron foncé, s'ouvrant vers l'extérieur et entra discrètement.

Harry lança des regards à la dérobé vers l'Alpha, son corps lui hurlant de se rapprocher de Tom, de se perdre dans son odeur. Il passa un doigt entre le col de sa chemise et son cou, se demandant si l'Alpha accepterait de le prendre dans ses bras un instant, pour stabiliser leur ancrage. L'Oméga sursauta quand Tom se racla la gorge doucement, il s'était rapproché du brun sans que celui-ci ne s'en rende compte.

Harry leva timidement les yeux vers lui puis s'engouffra dans les bras ouverts de Tom en signe d'invitation. L'Alpha survola lentement avec la pointe de ses doigts la morsure d'ancrage puis y déposer un léger baiser – provoquant ainsi une sorte de petite décharge électrique chez l'Oméga – avant de se reculer lentement. Le moment avait été court selon Harry et il geignit doucement, provoquant les rires de Tom.

« Après le Gala d'ancrage, tu auras tout le temps pour cela,

\- Je sais mais j'aurais aimé un peu plus de temps… » Tom lui caressa lentement la joue, lui arrachant un soupir.

« Mon époux, bonjour à toi, tu m'as manqué, fit Mark en entrant impérieusement dans le sas suivi de près par Draco.

Les deux Omégas portaient à peu près le même costume que celui de Harry, à l'exception de la couleur. Celui du Russe était à dominance noire avec des éclats bleus parsemés de fils dorés tandis que celui du blond était également noir mais cette fois-ci avec des taches vertes et des fils argentés. Cela leur allait à merveille.

\- Je suis également ravi de te retrouver Mark », dit le régent chef, se détournant d'Harry pour faire face au Russe. Il tendit une main que le kralj s'empressa de prendre avec avidité, souriant de plaisir quand Tom le fit un baise-main tel le gentleman qu'il était. « Toi également Draco, » rajouta-t-il en levant les yeux vers lui.

L'alpha regarda sa montre, « C'est l'heure de faire notre entrée, je rentre avec le kralj de ce nid à mon bras, Harry tu te mets à sa droite et Draco place-toi à ma gauche. Ce soir c'est votre présentation en tant qu'Omégas du régent chef. »

Comme si les portes avaient été réglés à une heure précise, elles s'ouvrirent, leur permettant ainsi d'entrevoir le monde qui s'était réuni pour ce gala. Par la Luna, la salle était si pleine qu'Harry sentit une bouffée d'anxiété le prendre.

« Soyez digne de ce titre, » rajouta l'Alpha en avançant.

Ce dernier avait changé de posture, se tenant droit d'une manière régale, imposante et charismatique. Harry tourna la tête vers ses paires et vit qu'aussi bien Mark et Draco abordaient un visage dénué de toutes expressions, se comportant comme les aristocrates qu'ils étaient. C'est ainsi qu'Harry essaya tant bien que mal de les imiter.


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour tous le monde,

Je vois que vous avez apprécié le chapitre précédent sur la morsure d'ancrage, c'est cool, j'étais super ravie de lire vos réactions! Du coup, je me suis empressée de vous poster ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira également, parce que pour info: j'ai écrit ce chapitre et le chapitre 9 le même jour tellement j'étais inspiré lol.

J'ai commencé à traduire ma fiction en anglais, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, mes délais de publication ne seront pas impactés par cela.

Grand merci à Zofra, comme toujours, ton travail est excellent : thank you !

Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Miage

* * *

Durant une bonne partie de la soirée, Harry avait promené des yeux impressionnés dans chaque recoin de la salle de réception. En effet, si la centaine de personnes constituant l'orchestre – qui avaient entamé un chant d'accompagnement quand il était entré dans la salle aux côtés du Régent Chef et des autres Omégas membres de l'ancrage – l'avait laissé sans voix, le décor, lui, l'avait plus qu'époustouflé. La salle était majestueuse et lumineuse. Des lustres de cristaux et des tableaux qui paraissaient être d'une grande valeur ornaient la pièce, la rendant d'une opulence incontestable. Des tapisseries imposantes en fils d'orées habillaient les murs blancs de la salle et le sol revêtu d'un carrelage blanc presque translucide ajoutait à cette atmosphère grandiose.

Bref, la salle était d'une beauté extraordinaire, qui démontrait bien la position supérieure du Régent Chef dans la société. Les invités semblaient tous être des personnes ayant également une stature ou une renommée importante dans la société, et il se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise. Comme s'il n'était pas à sa place. À cause de sa mère, les Potter n'avaient jamais vraiment été attendus et donc invités à ce genre d'événement : ils n'étaient pas assez aristocrates selon certain…

« Non, merci. » déclina poliment Harry quand un serveur tendit vers lui le plateau empli de flûte de champagne qu'il tenait d'une main.

Même les serveurs étaient en accord avec le ton solennel donné par l'événement. En effet, ils étaient tous vêtus d'un tailleur pour les femmes ou d'un costard cravate pour les hommes. Impeccablement coiffés et maquillés de sorte qu'aucune défaillance ne pouvait être remarqué chez eux. Certains portaient des plateaux contenant des flûtes de champagne, tandis que d'autres portaient des plateaux d'hors d'œuvres ou de petites collations décorées d'une manière très sophistiquée. Narcissa Malfoy s'était surpassé dans l'organisation de ce gala.

Quand ils étaient entrés, tout le monde avait arrêté leurs activités pour les regarder. Et c'était en rougissant qu'Harry avait affronté le regard de la foule, parfois le mépris, notamment à cause du statut de sa mère, diluant l'aristocratie des Potter. Tom les avait conduits vers l'estrade de la salle et avait présenté ses Oméga. D'abord Draco puis Harry, qui avait rougi de plus bel en sentant des yeux le scruter sous toutes ses coutures.

Après cela, le Régent Chef s'était fondu dans la foule, discutant habilement avec toutes les grandes personnalités présentes. Mark avait suivi l'Alpha, marchant à ses côtés et saluant diplomatiquement les personnes qu'ils rencontraient. Ce n'était pas son premier gala, il savait comment se comporter dans ce genre d'événement. Contrairement à Harry. Quant à Draco, il s'était éclipsé discrètement, laissant Harry livré à lui-même face à une foule de personne qui, principalement, le dédaignait à cause de son patrimoine génétique.

 **xxxxx**

« La soirée n'est pas à votre goût ? » demanda une voix avec un accent bien prononcé qui lui sembla familier.

Harry se retourna, surpris : il s'était reclus dans le grand balcon qui offrait une vue magnifique sur un grand lac présent à l'arrière du jardin qui, lui, était illuminé par des petits lampadaires. Le jeune homoïy s'était fait discret quand il s'était échappé de la grande salle de bal, ne souhaitant aucunement que quelqu'un ne le suive. Mais, malheureusement, son désir n'avait pas été respecté.

Cependant, il écarquilla légèrement les yeux, avant qu'un sourire ne vienne illuminer son visage quand il reconnut son interlocuteur.

« Vous ici ? répliqua-t-il taquin.

\- Félicitation pour ton ancrage, cela fait me fait chaud au cœur de voir mon élève favori ancré et dans son propre nid. Il fit mine d'essuyer une larme puis ébouriffa les cheveux de l'Oméga, rieur.

\- Je suis votre seul et unique élève, et puis bas les pattes ! » Il dégagea sa tête et passa ses deux mains dans ses cheveux, essayant de limiter la casse. Bon sang, Clarisse avait pris un temps fou pour le coiffer, il ne voulait pas que son travail soit en vain.

Son interlocuteur le regarda faire, les yeux souriants, puis se décida à l'aider, en arrangeant les deux mèches rebelles qui ne voulaient pas reprendre leur place initiale.

« Merci, lui dit Harry, laissant ses mains retomber sur ses côtés. Un silence confortable s'installa. Le jeune homoïy leva les yeux vers la luna qui était en forme de croissant en cette douce soirée et qui illuminait merveilleusement bien le paysage en se reflétant joliment sur le petit lac. Il l'observa un bon moment, se demandant pourquoi elle avait permis qu'il soit dans un ancrage avec le Régent Chef du pays ? Pourquoi elle avait permis que Mark soit son camarade de nid ? … Souhaitait-elle son malheur ? Non pas que Tom était impossible à vivre, bien au contraire, mais cela n'était pas le cas pour Mark. Et comment être épanoui dans son propre nid si, à chaque fois, il devait surveiller ses arrières de peur de se prendre des coups de couteau dans le dos ? Voire pire même, se prendre des coups de couteaux en face, car c'était bien le genre du Russe.

« Une pièce pour tes pensées, tu me sembles bien soucieux.

\- Hm ? Harry refocalisa son attention sur Monsieur Zqovish et incurva légèrement ses lèvres : il était tellement préoccupé qu'il avait oublié qu'il n'était pas seul.

\- Ce n'est rien, dit-il finalement. Avez-vous des nouvelles de mes parents ? demanda-t-il en changeant habillement de sujet. Il ne voulait pas que l'affaire sur son non-épanouissement dans son ancrage s'ébruite.

\- Vos parents ? Il fonça les sourcils, semblant réfléchir. J'ai croisé Lily il y a deux jours à Ste Mangouste et elle m'a dit que James avait été envoyé en mission. Mais c'est tout ce que je sais, désolé.

\- Envoyé en mission ? Est-ce qu'elle t'a dit depuis combien de temps ? Quel type de mission c'était ? Le périmètre ? Est-ce qu'elle t'a dit- »

Son ancien professeur leva une main vers lui pour le stopper et le coupa : « Je n'ai pas plus d'infos, dit-il gravement. N'as-tu donc rien retenu de mes cours ? »

Harry le regarda un instant interdit, puis leva les yeux au ciel quand il remarqua les yeux plissés et brillants de son prof, signe qu'il essayait de se retenir de rire : c'était une blague.

\- Mon parrain a dû être envoyé avec lui alors, dit-il finalement. Parce que je l'ai cherché dans la salle ce soir, mais je ne l'ai pas vu. Et au vu de son patrimoine génétique et de son pédigrée, c'est certain qu'il a été invité. »

Monsieur Zqovish ne répondit rien, mais le scruta des yeux pendant un bon moment, l'analysant silencieusement. Des rides apparurent sur son front quand il fonça les sourcils, puis il leva les yeux vers la Luna.

« Dès fois, on ne comprend pas vraiment pourquoi les choses se passent ainsi, mais sache que la Luna a un plan pour chacun d'entre nous. Elle ne nous laissera jamais dans la confusion.

\- Vous savez très bien que je n'y crois pas. Je sais qu'elle existe, car sinon notre espèce n'existerait pas, mais de là à dire qu'elle veille sur nous, non, je n'y crois pas.

 _Et puis, si c'était le cas, je ne pense pas que je serais dans un nid avec Mark_ , pensa-t-il fortement.

Monsieur Zqovish haussa les épaules sans faire aucun commentaire, puis reporta son attention sur son ancien élève. « Tu as réfléchi à ce que tu allais faire maintenant que tu es ancré ?

\- Pas vraiment, je n'en ai pas encore discuté avec mon Alpha.

\- Et tu—

\- Vous entendez ça ?

\- Hum ? Entendre quoi ?

\- Ce bruit ! Vous l'entendez ?

Harry tourna brusquement la tête vers la gauche et tendit l'oreille, fronçant fortement les sourcils. Il attrapa le bras de son professeur et le tira vers l'arrière. « Il faut rentrer à l'intérieur ! Vite ! » dit-il frénétiquement.

Les Omégas possédaient une ouïe légèrement plus développée que leurs paires. Notamment du fait que par le passé, il n'existait pas d'Office des Omégas pour organiser les auctions et surtout pour fluidifier les ancrages. Les homoïys étaient donc livrés à leurs comportements les plus primitifs, les Omégas étaient traqués, pour ensuite devenir des sortes d'esclaves sexuels, qui étaient énormément sujet au syndrome de Stockholm, permettant ainsi aux Alphas ou aux Bêtas de leur imposer la morsure d'ancrage. En effet, généralement, les Omégas finissaient par tomber amoureux de leur geôlier, ou du moins à ressentir une certaine empathie et affection pour eux, permettant à la morsure d'ancrage de prendre.

Harry était certain de ce qu'il avait entendu, il y avait des intrus dans la parcelle. Il ouvrit brusquement la porte-fenêtre du balcon et rentra dans la salle de réception entraînant son prof avec lui. Les personnes qui se trouvaient près d'eux se retournèrent pour le dévisager et murmurer entre eux, certainement sur le fait qu'il tenait encore son professeur par le bras.

L'Oméga leur lança un regard dédaigneux avant de lâcher lentement l'emprise qu'il avait sur monsieur Zqovish, mais cela ne fut que de courte durée, car il retomba dans les bras de son prof quand des coups de feu se firent entendre à l'extérieur.

Ce fut des bruits assourdissants qui semblaient venir de plusieurs endroits en même temps, comme si les intrus entouraient le manoir. Pendant un instant, le temps parut comme s'être arrêté, le seul son qu'Harry entendit fut le bruit des battements de son cœur résonant contre ses tympans. En effet, son cœur battait à tout rompre, semblant vouloir sortir de sa poitrine.

Ses poumons semblaient être vides de tout oxygène, empêchant sa respiration de prendre un rythme normal. Une sueur froide traversa le jeune homoïy, suivi de plusieurs tressautements avant qu'une voix forte ne s'écrie « à couvert ! » et que son prof ne l'entraîne vers le sol avec lui.

Avachi au sol sur Monsieur Zqovish, Harry prit une grande et nécessaire inspiration avant de finalement se prendre compte de son environnement.

On aurait dit qu'il se trouvait sur un champ de bataille. À côté de lui, il y avait une femme, Oméga, qui pleurait avec frénésie, ses larmes laissaient des traces noires sur ses joues à cause de son mascara, lui donnant ainsi une apparence pittoresque. Dans un autre cas de figure, Harry en aurait pouffé de rire, mais la boule d'anxiété qui prenait sa gorge l'en empêchait à cet instant présent.

Il parcourut la salle du regard et vit que tout le monde était à terre sauf Tom, Monsieur Malfoy et cinq, non sept autres personnes. Tom murmura quelque chose à Lucius qui hocha la tête avant de sortir son revolver, il fit signe à deux des sept personnes puis se dirigea vers la sortie, les deux sbires à sa suite.

Harry les suivit du regard puis se mit à penser à ses compagnons de nid. Il les chercha frénétiquement du regard en tordant sa tête dans tous les sens. Il soupira de soulagement quand il vit Draco, puis Mark, et leva brusquement les yeux en levant les mains vers son visage en signe de protection quand il sentit quelqu'un s'approcher de lui. Il croisa les yeux rouge rubis de son Alpha pour la première fois et fut surpris de leur apparence. Un frisson parcourut son corps quand il remarqua que son ancré le foudroyait du regard. Son cœur rata un battement devant l'air meurtrier de son Alpha, mais fut soulagé de voir que ce n'était pas contre lui que les ires du régent chef étaient tournées, mais vers son prof.

Il baissa les yeux et constata que les bras de celui-ci entouraient sa taille. Il se dégagea hâtivement de son étreinte et se releva, époustouflant au passage le bas de son costume.

Tom lança un dernier regard à son prof qui était resté au sol avant de focaliser son attention sur son Oméga. Les traits de son visage se déridèrent légèrement : « Rejoins Draco et Mark et dirigez-vous vers le bunker privé. Mark sait où il se trouve.

\- Mais, et toi ? Tu ne viens pas avec nous ?» demanda Harry dont l'anxiété commençait à monter d'un cran.

Si Tom ne les suivait pas, qui allait les protéger ? Il n'allait quand même pas les laisser parcourir le manoir pour rejoindre le bunker ?! Et s'ils croisaient ceux qui s'étaient introduits chez eux ? ? Non, c'était décemment trop risqué… Rien qu'à ces pensées, Harry sentit la panique l'envahir.

L'Alpha posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de son ancré, et se rapprocha un peu plus de lui afin de l'environner de son odeur. « Respire. » lui intima-t-il, ce que l'Oméga fit. Quand il remarqua que son ancré se calmait, il retira ses mains et se recula de deux pas.

Une fois que Harry fut visiblement plus calme, Tom lui tendit un révolver et claqua sa langue, légèrement agacé quand l'Oméga écarquilla les yeux hésitant à prendre l'objet qui lui était présenté.

« Harry ! » aboya-t-il, le faisait par la même occasion sursauter. « J'ai tout un manoir à sécuriser, trois Omégas à protéger dont un qui porte potentiellement un de mes chiots dans ses entrailles, alors pendre ce putain de flingue, et tu tires sur tout ce qui te semble suspect. »

Il passa un doigt sur le menton de l'Oméga lui faisant relever la tête que ce dernier avait baissée et croisa des yeux embrumés de larmes. Il soupira et ferma brièvement les yeux avant de venir essuyer avec son pouce une perle d'eau qui venait de s'engager sur la joue de son ancré, il posa ensuite ses deux mains sur les joues du brun, se pencha et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de ce dernier avant de se reculer.

« Tout ira bien, je vais y veiller, dit-il avec fermeté et assurance. Je vais faire payer à tous ces fils de pute qui ont osé s'attaquer à mon nid. Alors prend ce flingue, ok ? »

Harry hocha lentement la tête et entoura ses doigts sur le manche du pistolet qui était tendu vers lui.

« Tu sais comment ça marche ? » ajouta Tom d'une voix pressée.

Harry bredouilla quelques mots avant de secouer la tête positivement. Il ne savait pas vraiment tirer, mais il connaissait le fonctionnement de l'objet. Son père était un auror, bien sûr qu'il lui avait montré brièvement comment ôter le verrou et comment nettoyer l'engin.

Tom sembla rassurer de sa réponse. « Les balles sont lacérées au wolfban, donc au moindre doute, tu tires. » Harry acquiesça et attrapa la main de son ancré quand il vit que celui-ci était sur le point de partir. Il hésita timidement, puis le regarda dans les yeux, resserrant la prise qu'il avait sur le manche du pistolet. « Et toi ? dit-il finalement, inquiet. Qui va te protéger ? »

Les lèvres de Tom s'incurvèrent vers le haut, semblant comme amusé par la question. « Qui va me protéger ? » répéta-t-il, l'amusement présent dans le ton de sa voix. « La bonne question, c'est plutôt qui va les protéger eux, parce que je peux t'assurer que je ne vais pas leur faire de cadeaux. »

Ses yeux prirent une intensité dangereuse tandis qu'une aura meurtrière se dégageait de lui. Harry en eut des sueurs froides et relâcha instinctivement sa prise sur le Régent Chef. Ce dernier tourna la tête vers la gauche, quand un de ses subordonnés s'approcha d'eux.

« Maître, Malfoy est arrivé dans la tour de commande, il attend votre feu vert.

\- Envoie-lui mon ok alors. »

Ce dernier tapota sur le smartphone qu'il avait dans la main, puis hocha la tête. Deux secondes plus tard, un bruit métallique assourdissant et résonnant se fit entendre, et fit sursauter Harry. Il tourna la tête vers la porte-fenêtre du balcon et vit que celle-ci était recouverte d'un rideau de fer. Tom les avait enfermés sur eux-mêmes, empêchant ainsi les gens de sortir ou d'entrer.

Le Régent Chef balaya la salle du regard et vit que presque tout le monde était avachi sur le sol, la plupart des Omégas et parfois même des Bêtas étaient en larmes et apeurés.

Il se déplaça légèrement vers le centre de la pièce et ouvrit les bras d'une manière invitante : « Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs, ne vous inquiétez pas, la situation est sous contrôle », déclara-t-il avec charisme, d'une voix suave. « Cette salle se fermera sur elle-même automatiquement dans quinze minutes. D'ici-là, je vous demande de ne pas sortir de cette salle. »

La foule murmura son assentiment, et certains Alpha, se levèrent, les griffes et crocs sortis, avec un air déterminé sur le visage. Tom les regarda en hochant la tête, puis lançant un dernier regard à Harry, il déverrouilla son revolver qu'il sortit de nulle part, fit un signe de tête à ses subordonnés et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie, ses sbires à sa suite.

Harry le regarda partir la trouille au ventre, il avait peur, pour lui, pour Tom, pour ses camarades de nid… Il les chercha du regard et vit que Mark et Draco s'étaient rassemblés et se dirigeaient vers lui. Il leur fit un petit sourire qui ressembla plus à une grimace qu'autre chose.

 **xxxxxx**

« Que fait-on maintenant ? dit-il quand ils arrivèrent à sa hauteur

\- Maintenant ? On se dirige vers le bunker, railla Mark sèchement.

Purée, lui quelle que soit la situation, il restait un chieur pensa Harry avec dédain.

Son état de pensée dut se lire sur son visage, car les lèvres de Draco se soulevèrent imperceptiblement. Toutefois, Harry le détailla du regard et son cœur se serra un peu plus de par la vue qui se présentait devant lui. Draco était blanc comme un linge, encore plus blanc qu'habituellement, avec des yeux légèrement dilatés signe de la peur qu'il ressentait. Des petites perles de sueurs commençaient à faire leur apparition sur son front, marquant son état d'anxiété. De plus, il triturait tellement ses doigts qu'Harry avait peur qu'il finisse par se faire mal.

\- Suivez-moi, dit Mark.

Sans vérifier s'il était suivi ou pas, il se dirigea vers la porte qu'avait franchie Tom il y a quelque temps. Ils tombèrent sur un couloir désert, dont la lumière tamisée ajoutait à l'atmosphère lugubre qui était ressentie. Au loin, ils pouvaient entendre des échos de bruits, mais ils n'étaient pas assez proches pour entendre distinctement ce qui se passait. Mark se retourna après qu'ils eurent franchis une deuxième porte et leur montra d'une main l'allée qui était sur leur droite. « C'est celle-là. » murmura-t-il. Ils le suivirent en silence.

Du coin de l'œil, Harry remarqua que Draco regardait frénétiquement de tous les côtés, surveillant ses arrières. Il avait vraiment la frousse. Harry resserra sa poigne sur le pistolet et, souhaitant rassurer le blond, le leva pour le lui montrer. Ce dernier pâlit encore plus que sa complexion le lui permettait, mais hocha légèrement la tête.

Étrangement, ils ne croisèrent personne sur leur passage. Ils traversèrent des allées, des couloirs, des portes et descendirent des escaliers, mais personne ne vint entraver leur chemin. Quand ils arrivèrent devant une grande double porte bétonnée, Mark s'approcha de la boîte de contrôle et tapa le code. Les portes s'ouvrirent silencieusement et le Russe entra le premier avant de faire signe à ses compagnons de nid d'en faire de même.

Draco entreprit de s'avancer avant qu'Harry ne le retienne par le bras.

« Thelian, souffla-t-il. Où est Thelian, qui s'occupe de lui ?!

Sa voix monta dans les aiguës vers fin de sa phrase à cause de la panique qui le submergea d'un coup. Merde, pendant tout ce temps, il avait oublié son chiot, et si… Et si les malfaiteurs l'avaient trouvé, et s'il était blessé ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit Mark, il doit être avec sa domestique. Et les domestiques sont entraînés à ce genre d'éventualité, ils sauront quoi faire.

\- Mais c'est notre fils ! C'est à nous de le protéger, pas à des bonnes ! » interjeta-t-il

Mark le regarda comme si un deuxième menton venait d'apparaître sur son visage, et Harry lui lança un regard incrédule. Il se retourna brusquement vers Draco et vit que celui-ci hésitait.

« Draco, » dit Harry avec plus d'insistance. « Toi, encore plus que nous tous, tu devrais vouloir avoir Thelian avec toi, nous ne pouvons pas nous cacher et espérer que Maya protège notre fils ! Réfléchis bon sang ! »

Draco hésita, et se mordilla légèrement la lèvre inférieure.

« S'il lui arrive quelque chose, tu t'en voudras toute ta vie, mince, je t'en voudrais aussi et je suis certain que Tom aussi. » Harry resserra sa poigne et se rapprocha du blond. « Nous sommes une famille, siffla-t-il, une famille prend soin des siens. »

Cette dernière phrase sembla comme créer un déclic chez Draco qui hocha la tête.

« Ce sera sans moi, leur dit Mark. Je persiste en disant que les domestiques savent quoi faire. Mais si vous avez décidé de jouer les héros, faites-le sans moi. »

 _Quel connard._

Harry plissa les yeux et vit que Draco serrait les poings.

« Il semblerait que jour après jour, tu nous montres ta vraie nature. » Cracha Harry.

Mark ricana.

« Je te signale que c'est ton chiot également, ajouta Harry.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qu'il l'ait mis au monde à ce que je sache.

\- Mais ça n'a rien à voir, s'écria le blond dont la patience s'était effritée. Il se dégagea de l'étreinte de Harry et se rapprocha rapidement de Mark.

Quand il arriva à sa hauteur, il le toisa avec dédain. « Ça n'a rien à voir et tu le sais. C'est ton chiot, que tu le veuilles ou non, mets-toi ça dans le crâne. » siffla-t-il.

Mark afficha un sourire moqueur. « Je ne risquerai pas ma vie pour un chiot qui ne ressemble même pas à Tom. »

Cette dernière phrase fut comme la goutte d'eau qui déborda du vase et avec un cri de furie, Draco abattit son poing sur la mâchoire d'un Mark surpris, qui recula de quelques pas, avant de lui lancer un regard ahuri.

« C'est la dernière fois que tu parles ainsi de mon fils, lui dit Draco avec mépris. Reste-là alors, j'espère que tu crèveras en enfer. » murmura-t-il avant de se détourner.

« Donne-nous le code. » demanda Harry une fois que Draco fut arrivé à sa hauteur.

Mark les regarda, les yeux plissés et sa main droite sur la mâchoire. Il sembla réfléchir et les secondes passèrent sans que le Russe ne prononce à mot. Il déglutit, puis lança un ' _10898'_ avant d'appuyer sur un bouton et de laisser les portes se fermer devant lui.

 **xxxxxxx**

Les deux Omégas se regardèrent, avant de tourner les talons. « Tu connais le chemin d'ici jusqu'à la nurserie ? » demanda Harry.

Draco hocha la tête, et dépassa Harry marchant devant lui. Quand ils arrivèrent à un bout de couloir, le blond s'arrêta et se retourna vers son compagnon de nid avant de déposer délicatement son index sur sa bouche. Il plissa les yeux et fit un signe de tête vers la gauche puis regarda dans cette direction. Harry suivit son regard et vit une dame, sans odeur qui permettait d'identifier sa caste, elle devait donc avoir pris des répresseurs d'odeur. Elle portait un masque en porcelaine qui avait une forme d'oiseau. Le masque possédait deux trous pour permettre à son porteur de voir, et deux traits rouges figuraient sous ces trous.

Comment Harry savait que c'était une fille ? Parce que ses longs cheveux blonds tombaient en cascade dans son dos. La dame était vêtue intégralement de noir, et abordait sur son buste une espèce de badge brodé couleur or, où les initiales AR pouvaient être clairement aperçues. AR ? Harry croisa le regard de Draco et mima « AR ? » avec ses lèvres. « Antirévolutionnaires. » lui répondit Draco de la même manière.

Harry hocha la tête avant de refocaliser son attention sur la dame, elle semblait à bout de souffle, s'appuyant d'une main sur le mur présent derrière elle. D'un coup, elle se retourna et sortit ses griffes en se mettant en position d'attaque.

« Sortez, je vous sens d'ici. » dit-elle d'une voix hargneuse.

Draco se mit à trembler comme une feuille, pensant qu'elle parlait à eux. Il s'apprêta à faire un pas en avant pour se révéler, mais Harry le retint par la main en secouant négativement la tête. En effet, deux seconds plus tard, un des sbires de Tom, un de ceux qui l'avait suivi quand il était sorti de la salle de réception sortit de l'ombre et se planta devant la dame.

« C'est toi l'enculé qui as tué renard, tu vas me le payer. » cracha-t-elle.

Ce dernier arqua simplement un sourcil, amusé, avant de dégainer rapidement son arme, surprenant ainsi son ennemie et de lui tirer une balle dans le tibia. Le bruit assourdissant surprit les deux Omégas qui sursautèrent, mais réussirent à contenir leurs cris de stupeur.

La femme s'écroula sur le sol en gémissant douloureusement. Elle posa une main sur sa blessure, voulant certainement arrêter le sang, mais ce fut peine perdue, c'était des balles lacérées de wolfban, il faudra qu'elle les retire de sa plaie pour que le sang s'arrête et que le processus de cicatrisation puisse démarrer.

« Vous avez signé votre arrêt de mort quand vous avez décidé de vous introduire dans cette propriété, répliqua l'homme d'une voix posée. Et je ne vous ferai aucun cadeau. » Il bougea son bras et positionna son arme vers la deuxième jambe de la dame, et tira cette fois-ci dans sa cuisse, deux balles d'affilé. Celle-ci hurla de douleur.

Le subordonné ne fit aucun cas de cela et s'approcha lentement de sa proie, il s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur, et d'un geste vif, il l'attrapa par le cou, plantant ainsi ses griffes dans la peau de la dame. Elle se débâtit du mieux qu'elle put, mais ce fut peine perdue, il ne lâcha pas sa poigne. Quand elle sembla à bout de souffle, le gars retira sa main, et enleva le masque que son ennemie portait et tomba nez à nez avec des yeux bleu électrique qui le foudroyaient du regard.

« Quel est ton nom, ma jolie ? J'aime bien connaitre le nom de mes victimes avant de les massacrer. » dit-il avait un sourire carnassier.

Cette dernière montra ses dents, et lui cracha au visage. Le sbire ricana légèrement avant que les traits de son visage ne se durcissent. « Ça, tu vas me le payer très cher, espèce de salope. » siffla-t-il avant que ses dents ne se transforment en crocs qu'il abattit dans le cou de la dame. Harry ferma fortement les yeux devant ce spectacle barbare et il était certain que les cris de douleur de la demoiselle le hanteraient pendant plusieurs jours.

Quand plus aucun son ne se fit entendre, Harry réouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard noir intense du subordonné. Ce dernier plissa les yeux et essuya du revers de la main le sang présent tout autour de sa bouche et sur son menton puis fit rétrécir ses crocs.

Harry osa jeter un coup d'œil à la dame et ce qu'il vit lui retourna les entrailles. Ce n'était plus un corps, mais c'était une masse de chair non-reconnaissable mis à part des cheveux blonds qui s'étaient éparpillés un peu partout. L'homme se rapprocha d'eux, et si ce n'était la poigne de Draco sur son poignet, Harry était certain qu'il aurait déjà pris ses jambes à son cou.

« Allez-vous nous laisser passer Monsieur Rosier. » dit finalement le blond quand le sbire fut arrivé à leur hauteur.

Éric Rosier haussa un sourcil et sembla hésiter, avant de baisser rapidement ses yeux sur la morsure d'ancrage de Draco – dont un bout était visible au-dessus de son col de chemise – et de relever ses yeux pour soutenir le regard du blond. Ses lèvres se soulevèrent légèrement avant qu'il ne se décale vers la droite.

« Faites attention, dit-il finalement quand ils le dépassèrent. Vous pourriez faire une rencontre malheureuse dans ces couloirs. »

Les deux Omégas ne répondirent rien, continuant leur chemin, avançant rapidement vers leur destination. Harry avait remarqué les mains tremblotantes de Draco quand il avait dépassé ce que restait de cadavre de la dame, mais n'avait fait aucun commentaire.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le dernier couloir menant à la nurserie, ils entendirent plusieurs coups de feu proches d'eux, avec des pas qui avançaient dangereusement dans leur direction. Ils se regardèrent et se mirent à courir, arrivant essoufflés devant la porte de Thelian.

Draco ouvrit brusquement la porte, et Harry entra pointant son arme sur un potentiel intrus. Mais la chambre était vide, et Thelian dormait à poings fermés. Harry soupira de soulagement, et Draco entra dans la pièce, refermant la porte derrière lui. Malheureusement, il n'y avait pas de verrous et vu les bruits qu'ils avaient entendus en entrant dans la pièce, cela allait être compliqué de repartir vers le bunker : ils étaient coincés.

Draco prit la chaise à la renverse et la cala contre la poignée de la porte dans un espoir de la bloquer.

« Prends Thelian et allons dans la salle de bain, la porte a un verrou. » dit Harry.

Le blond hocha la tête, prit son fils, et ils se dirigèrent ensemble dans la pièce d'à côté. Une fois le verrou enclenché, Draco n'arriva plus à se retenir et pleura à chaudes larmes. Merde, si quelqu'un entrait dans la nurserie, ils étaient foutus, il avait peur pour sa vie, pour la vie de son chiot. Il gémit légèrement, et serra un peu plus fort son chiot contre lui. Harry se retourna et se rapprocha de lui, il hésita une seconde avant d'enserrer son compagnon de nid et son chiot dans ses bras.

« On va s'en sortir. » murmura-t-il.

Sans savoir d'où lui venait cet élan, il déposa un baiser sur la tempe de Draco avant de caresser les cheveux de Thelian et de s'éloigner.

« Recule vers le fond. » lui dit-il avant de se placer devant eux, le bras tenant le pistolet tendu, prêt à mettre en joue le premier intrus qui franchirait le seuil de cette porte.

 **xxxx**

Les minutes qui suivirent se firent dans un silence tendu, Harry avait l'impression que des heures s'étaient déroulées. Soudain, il se crispa quand il entendit la porte de la nurserie s'ouvrir. Des personnes étaient rentrées dans la pièce, deux, ils étaient deux à en croire les bruits de pas, voire même plus que ça. Il sentit Draco se tendre, mais ne se retourna pas pour le rassurer, il garda son regard fixé sur la porte d'entrée. Il entendit les intrus fouiller la pièce et repositionna son bras qu'il avait laissé reposer quand il sentit quelqu'un s'approcher de la salle de bain.

« Il y a deux personnes là-dedans, dit une voix féminine.

\- Et bien ouvre la porte, ça se trouve ce qu'on cherche se trouve là-dedans. » répondit une voix masculine.

Harry vit la poignée de la porte bouger, signe que quelqu'un essayait d'ouvrir la porte. Cela se trama pendant quelques secondes avant qu'un silence ne s'installe. Et sans crier gare, un coup de feu retentit, et la porte s'ouvrit immédiatement. Le bruit assourdissant de la balle rencontrant le verrou de la porte fit peur à Thelian qui se réveilla en sursaut et se mit à hurler à plein gosier. Draco essaya tant bien que mal de le calmer, mais sa peur rendait son odeur amère et désagréable ce qui s'ajoutait à la détresse de son chiot.

« Eh bien, qu'avons-nous là, dit une femme qui était vêtue de la même manière que la précédente dame qu'ils avaient croisée dans les couloirs : tout en noir. Cependant, son masque de porcelaine était en forme de chien, et non d'oiseau.

Elle fit un pas pour entrer dans la pièce et Harry recula.

« N'approchez pas, ou je tire ! » dit-il d'une voix légèrement tremblotante, mais dans ses yeux pouvait se lire sa détermination. S'ils s'approchaient, il allait tirer.

* * *

Je vous laisse vous imaginer la musique de film assez dramatique avec le : la suite dans le prochain épisode lol.

Surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit review, vos avis, impressions. J'aime vraiment vous lire, et savoir ce que vous pensez de mes chapitres. D'ailleurs ce n'est que quand j'ai relu le chapitre avant de le poster que je me suis rendu compte que Mark était vraiment un connard! Ce n'etait pas vraiment souhaité mais bon, le caractère de ce personnage s'est matérialisé tout seul au fil de l'écriture lol. Enfin bref, hâte de vous lire.

Miage.


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour tous le monde,

Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre, j'ai été très heureuse de voir votre engouement pour le chapitre précédent, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant ;). Par contre, on commence à partir de ce chapitre à rentrer dans du angst et hurt comfort comme le prévenaient mes genres, donc je préfère vous avertir.

 _Merci à Zofra, pour tes corrections et ton excellent travail._

Bises, Miage.

* * *

Harry vit la poignée de la porte bouger, signe que quelqu'un essayait d'ouvrir la porte. Cela se trama pendant quelques secondes avant qu'un silence ne s'installe. Il déglutit, et passa le revers de sa main sur son front, sentant des perles de sueurs s'y accumuler. Ils étaient foutus, si le verrou de la porte venait à céder, ils allaient mourir, et certainement dans d'atroces souffrances, ces gars-là n'avaient pas l'air d'être des plaisantins.

Le jeune homoïy sentit les battements de son cœur prendre une autre cadence, plus rapide, plus vite. L'adrénaline, mélangée au stress, à l'anxiété et à la peur bouillaient en lui, le rendant hyper attentif au moindre détail, au moindre bruit. Il plissa donc les yeux quand la poignée de la porte arrêta de bouger, et qu'un silence tendu s'installa. Harry savait pertinemment que les intrus n'avaient pas baissé les bras, ils étaient encore présents derrière la porte, l'Oméga pouvait entendre avec précision le son saccadé de leurs respirations ou encore le bruit du frottement de vêtement contre la peau de ses ennemis quand ils bougeaient.

Et, sans crier gare, un coup de feu retentit, et la porte s'ouvrit immédiatement. Le bruit assourdissant de la balle rencontrant la serrure, accompagné des cris de terreur de Draco et d'Harry firent peur au petit Thelian qui se réveilla en sursaut et se mit à hurler à plein gosier. Draco essaya tant bien que mal de le calmer, mais sa peur rendait son odeur amère et désagréable ce qui s'ajoutait à la détresse de son chiot. C'était limite si lui-même ne pleurait pas avec lui, l'accompagnant dans une sorte de concerto de pleurs qui pinça le cœur d'Harry. Personne n'avait le droit de s'en prendre à son nid bon sang ! Il resserra ainsi la prise qu'il avait sur le manche du pistolet et serra sa mâchoire.

Sans doute qu'il allait mourir aujourd'hui, enfin non pas sans doute, c'était une chose certaine. Mais ce qui était encore plus certain était qu'il ne rendrait pas l'âme sans avoir défendu les membres de son nid, sans avoir défendu Draco et son chiot !

« Eh bien, qu'avons-nous là ? » dit une femme qui était vêtue de la même manière que la précédente dame qu'ils avaient croisée dans les couloirs : tout en noir. Cependant, son masque de porcelaine était en forme de chien, et non d'oiseau. Elle fit un pas pour entrer dans la pièce et Harry recula.

« N'approchez pas, ou je tire ! » Dit-il d'une voix légèrement tremblotante, mais dans ses yeux pouvait s'y lire sa détermination.

S'ils s'approchaient, il allait tirer.

La femme ricana d'un rire cristallin et avança d'un autre pas. « Mon chéri, baisse ton arme, tu risquerais de te blesser avec. » dit-elle avec condescendance.

Harry la regarda, le mépris et la haine pouvant se lire clairement sur son visage. Il lui lança un regard de défi qui en disait long sur sa détermination. Si elle bougeait d'un poil ou si son acolyte avait le malheur de franchir le seuil de cette pièce, il les zigouillerait. Le jeune homoïy pouvait sentir sa conscience d'Oméga pulser au-dedans de lui avec un seul besoin primaire qui se répétait en boucle dans son cerveau : protège. Il sentait son Oméga au-dedans de lui rager, se débattre pour qu'Harry le laisse prendre le dessus, sortir ses crocs, ses griffes et leur sauter au cou et les charcuter d'une manière très sanglante, si possible et arrachant d'abord la tête de la dame, ensuite celle du gars.

La femme ricana malicieusement quand elle remarqua les crocs qu'Harry n'avait finalement pas pu retenir.

« Tu crois vraiment que tu vas me faire peur mon chaton ? Range tes p'tites dents de lait, tu risquerais de te mordre. »

Harry retroussa dangereusement ses lèvres et plissa les yeux. _'Elle essaye de te distraire, de te faire perdre ta concentration'_ lui souffla sa conscience. Le jeune homoïy raffermit pour la énième fois sa prise sur le manche de pistolet. La poigne qu'il maintenait sur l'arme était tellement forte et ferme que les jointures de ses mains blanchissaient à vue d'œil.

Les trous présents dans le masque en porcelaine de la dame pouvaient laisser entrevoir les yeux pétillants de sa propriétaire. L'amusement pouvant se lire clairement dans son regard. Elle gloussa et se retourna légèrement pour faire une sorte de signal à son partenaire avant de se refocaliser sur les deux Omégas coincés dans la pièce. Elle leva lentement son pied pour avancer d'un pas, vers Harry, et lui lança un regard calculateur : elle le testait, désirant voir si le chaton allait vraiment oser appuyer sur la détente ou pas.

Cependant, ce fut sans aucune hésitation, qu'Harry appuya sur la gâchette, en fermant toutefois les yeux. Bien évidemment, il ne la toucha pas, la balle se logea dans le cadran de la porte. Il rouvrit les yeux et remarqua que l'amusement avait complètement disparu du regard de son ennemie. Celle-ci abordait à présent un air meurtrier, ses yeux plissés ne laissant à peine la possibilité à Harry d'apercevoir ses pupilles et elle avait ses griffes sorties, prête à attaquer à tout moment.

Ne souhaitant pas tenter le sort, le jeune homoïy tira à nouveau aussi rapidement que possible, ne laissait pas le temps à son ennemie de riposter, cette fois-ci en gardant les yeux grands ouverts. Les deux premières balles furent un échec monumental, l'une s'échoua sur le sol, ricochant contre le carrelage et venant s'aplatir sur le miroir, la deuxième se logea dans un mur, mais la troisième atteignit la garce en plein milieux de la tête – entre les deux yeux –, la faisant tomber à la renverse.

Quel coup de bol !

Mais Harry ne s'attarda pas sur sa victoire, car l'homme qui accompagnait la dame entra dans la salle, avec un regard furieux.

« Qu'avez-vous fait ?! » grogna-t-il. Le gars était grand et baraqué semblable à une armoire à glace. À sa vue, Harry déglutit et raffermit la prise qu'il avait sur le manche du pistolet.

Il entendit Draco gémir, mais cela fut étouffé sous les cris de Thelian, mais il ne laissa pas cela le distraire, et retira deux coups qui ratèrent leur cible. Il essaya de tirer encore une fois, mais quand il actionna la gâchette, rien ne sortit, signe que le pistolet était vide : il avait tiré toutes ses balles. Il regarda brièvement son arme avant de la jeter au sol. Son adversaire plissa les yeux et s'approcha lentement de lui.

Mais Harry ne pouvait pas permettre cela, il avait Draco et son chiot à protéger, et s'il s'approchait encore plus, s'en était fini pour eux. Alors il fit la seule chose qui lui passa par la tête et après avoir sorti ses griffes, il sauta à la gorge de son ennemi, le prenant par surprise. Harry enfonça ses griffes où il le pouvait. Ses griffes atteignirent le flanc droit de son adversaire et il les enfonça de toutes ses forces en hurlant et en grognant comme s'il poussait des cris de guerre. Cependant, son adversaire l'attrapa par ses cheveux – arrachant au passage plusieurs mèches– et d'une force surhumaine, le balança au sol.

Le jeune homoïy sentit son bras gauche – celui qui avait servi à amortir sa chute – entrer en contact avec les bouts de verres qui s'étaient éparpillés sur le sol, après que la balle eut percuté le miroir et grimaça de douleur. L'odeur métallique de son sang embauma rapidement la pièce et Harry déglutit.

Toutefois, cela n'arrêta pas l'Oméga, il pouvait sentir l'adrénaline pulser contre ses veines, sentir son Oméga intérieur vibrer sous l'effet de la rage.

Tout en lui criait : « protège, protège, protège. »

Alors il se releva tant bien que mal, en vacillant légèrement, mais réussit à rester debout sur ses deux jambes et d'un bond comparable à un guépard se jetant sur sa proie, il fendit à nouveau sur son ennemi dans un cri de rage. Il arriva à le griffer au visage, brisant le masque en porcelaine de l'armoire à glace, et sa droite s'abattit sur la joue de son bourreau, laissant au passage une traîne ensanglantée. Harry se débattait comme une harpie, ses griffes écorchant et malmenant tout ce qui se trouvait sur leur passage.

D'une habilité de maître, le jeune homoïy enfonça ses crocs dans l'avant-bras de ce dernier et bloqua sa mâchoire – d'une force comparable à celle d'un chien protégeant son os –, pour empêcher son ennemi de se libérer. Mais celui-ci le jeta à nouveau au sol, et les lunettes d'Harry s'échappèrent de son nez, ne se fracassant sur le sol. Cette fois-ci, son ennemi ne lui laissa pas le temps de se relever, c'est lui qui lui sauta dessus, en l'attrapant par le cou et en le plaquant au sol. Harry sentit des morceaux de verre s'enfoncer dans le haut de son dos, vers les omoplates et grimaça de douleur.

Sa tête rebondit sur le sol et il fut pendant un instant sonné, ses yeux s'embrumèrent et il grinça des dents. Il entendit en arrière-plan la symphonie des pleurs de Thelian et de son odgajiti qui pleuraient sans aucune retenue et se força à focaliser son attention sur son agresseur. Il le voyait d'une manière assez floue, donc il plissa les yeux pour essayer de mieux l'apercevoir.

« On devait te laisser la vie sauve, dit ce dernier. Juste tuer le chiot et kidnapper blondie derrière toi. Mais après ce que tu viens de faire, je dirais que ta mort était un malencontreux accident. » dit-il d'une voix menaçante. L'armoire à glace humecta ses lèvres d'une façon malsaine et dévisagea l'Oméga qui se trouvait en dessous de lui.

« Mais avant cela… J'ai envie de jouer avec toi, reprit-il. Est-ce que tu veux jouer avec moi ? »

Le jeune homoïy le regarda avec un air de défi dans les yeux, mais ne dit rien. Cela fit rire son bourreau, qui lança un regard vers Draco. « C'est la première fois que je vois un Malfoy dans cet état et c'est tellement jouissif. » dit-il avec un regard très insalubre.

Harry grogna et se débâtit du mieux qu'il put, mais son ennemi raffermit sa poigne. « Tut tut, si impatient, ne t'inquiète pas, on va jouer... Mais je pense que je vais commencer par blondie. » dit-t-il en faisant mine de se relever.

« Ne t'avise pas de les toucher ! » hurla Harry en remuant les pieds. Il essaya de lui donner un coup de genou dans les bijoux de famille, mais l'homme l'avait vu venir et coinça les jambes de l'Oméga entre ses cuisses, l'empêchant ainsi de bouger le bas de son corps.

« Je me demande quel goût à un Oméga quand il a peur. » Il ne perdit pas de temps et fondit sur les lèvres du jeune homoïy, dévorant ses lèvres. D'une main, il attrapa les deux mains d'Harry et les maintint au-dessus de la tête de l'Oméga tandis que son autre main se baladait sur le corps du jeune homoïy avec la volonté d'atteindre ses parties intimes.

Harry avait été surpris par les assauts de l'armoire à glace, mais se reprit, et sortant ses crocs, il mordit le plus fort possible les lèvres de son tortionnaire, jusqu'à ce que le sang coule. Son bourreau cria et s'éloigna de lui en jurant, portant ses deux mains sur la bouche.

« Je te tuerais. » dit Harry avec rage, les yeux brûlant de haine et de colère, malgré les larmes d'humiliation qui commençaient déjà à faire leur apparition.

L'armoire à glace passa un coup de langue sur ses lèvres, le sang avait déjà arrêté de couler grâce à sa salive et il lui envoya un sourire moqueur. « C'est bon, j'ai plus envie de jouer, ton heure est arrivée ! »

Harry essaya de se reculer, de bouger, de faire quelque chose, mais son ennemi fut plus rapide que lui, il fendit sur lui tout en levant sa main, sortit ses griffes et fit un mouvement pour abaisser sa main sur le visage de l'Oméga. Le jeune homoïy ferma les yeux, et sa vie sembla comme défiler sous ses yeux, il pensa à ses parents, à Patmol et à Lunar et des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux en se disant qu'ils ne les reverraient plus jamais. Il n'avait même pas pu dire au revoir à ses parents à l'ODO. Il pensa à Tom, et à Draco et à Thelian et son cœur se serra. Cependant, le coup de l'ennemi n'arriva pas, au contraire, ce fut le bruit d'un coup feu qui retentit et son bourreau s'affala sur Harry, visiblement mort.

Surpris, Harry resta un bon moment immobile, les yeux toujours fermés, se demandant ce qui venait de se passer. Après un moment de silence, il poussa le corps qui était devenu un poids mort sur lui et ouvrit lentement les yeux. En faisant cela, il croisa le regard de Mark, qui abordait un hématome imposant sur sa mâchoire. Le Russe avait encore le bras levé et le pistolet pointé vers eux, si bien qu'Harry hésita et lui lança un regard inquiet.

Allait-il les tuer ? Éliminer sa concurrence ? S'il le faisait, personne ne saurait jamais que c'était lui, il pourrait se couvrir en disant que c'était un des intrus qui l'avait fait et qu'il les avait trouvés comme ça.

La tension monta d'un cran quand les secondes s'écroulèrent et que Mark ne baissait toujours pas son arme. Au contraire, il enclencha la détente et les regarda avec un air déterminé. Merde, il allait vraiment les tuer pensa Harry.

Cependant, le Russe tira à nouveau sur le corps de l'armoire à glace puis baissa finalement son bras. Il s'approcha d'Harry, lui tendant la main. Harry la regarda avec suspicion avant de la prendre et de se relever. Mark lui lança un regard indéchiffrable, avant de tourner ses yeux vers Draco qui avait cessé ses pleurs. Thelian aussi s'était calmé, et s'était endormi, cependant, il hoquetait de temps en temps signe de sa crise de larmes.

« Il y a des écrans de contrôle dans le bunker, j'ai vu les intrus s'approcher de la nurserie à votre suite et ma conscience d'Oméga ne voulait pas me laisser tranquille, elle m'a tanné jusqu'à ce que je décide de venir vous sauver. » dit-il finalement.

Harry hocha la tête puis se tourna vers Draco dont l'apparence était horrible, mais sans doute pas plus horrible que la sienne... Il se rapprocha lentement de lui, le toisant du regard, le blond lui fit une grimace puis détourna les yeux pour fixer Mark. Le Russe le regardait d'un air supérieur comme s'il attendait des remerciements.

« Tu en as mis du temps. » dit-il finalement d'une voix rauque. Les deux se dévisagèrent du regard en une sorte de combat invisible à l'œil nu puis quelques secondes plus tard, le Russe baissa légèrement les yeux. lls tombèrent sur un Thelian endormi. « Comment va le chiot ? »

Le blond arqua un sourcil : À ton avis ? Disait son visage.

Mark soupira et passa sa main libre dans ses cheveux, mais n'ajouta rien.

Harry se détourna d'eux, en boitant légèrement et se dirigea vers le lavabo. Il se baissa, ouvrit le robinet puis avec du savon, entreprit de laver toutes traces de son bourreau sur ses lèvres. Il cracha quand du savon entra dans sa bouche, mais ne faiblit pas et continua son nettoyage avec plus d'intensité. Quand il fut satisfait, il l'essuya du revers de la main puis déboutonna les trois premiers boutons de sa chemise et grimaça. L'adrénaline était redescendue et maintenant, il pouvait sentir la douleur liée au combat epic qu'il venait de mener.

Son dos lui faisait un mal de chien, à cause des bouts de verre qu'il pouvait encore sentir à hauteur de ses omoplates, sa tête l'élançait, ses jambes tremblaient tellement qu'il avait l'impression qu'elles allaient se dérober sous lui et ses poumons semblaient comme être en grève. Il déposa une main tremblante sur son torse et essaya de respirer, mais impossible, il avait du mal, sa respiration était saccadée, douloureuse même, et sans le vouloir, des sanglots bruyants s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge pendant que de grosses larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux.

Il faisait une crise d'angoisse.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il en faisait, donc il savait reconnaître les signes, cependant cela le prit par surprise. Il écarquilla les yeux et porta sa main à son cou essayant tant bien que mal de respirer. La panique monta en crescendo dans son métabolisme, enfin mince quoi, il venait de survivre contre deux colosses qui avaient pour mission de les tuer, il n'allait tout de même pas rendre l'âme à cause d'une crise d'angoisse ?!

Il se retourna du mieux qu'il put et lança un regard apeuré à Draco, qui lui-même le regardait avec des yeux grands ouverts. Le blond lança un regard au Russe qui secoua négativement la tête. Puis subitement, Draco passa Thelian dans les bras non prêts de Mark qui le rattrapa au dernier moment et s'approcha d'Harry, déposant ses mains sur chacune de ses joues. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Regarde-moi, ne ferme surtout pas les yeux, dit-il d'une voix rauque, presque aphone quand les paupières d'Harry semblèrent vouloir se fermer sur elles-mêmes.

-Voilà, c'est ça, regarde-moi dans les yeux. »

Lentement et avec délicatesse, Draco encercla ses bras autour du cou de son homologue et enfouit son nez sur sa glande senteur. Il pouvait sentir le cœur de l'Oméga battre à cent à l'heure, son sang pulsant contre ses veines. Il huma légèrement et environna son compagnon de nid de son odeur.

Si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre que Draco, Harry savait que sa conscience d'Oméga n'aurait jamais permis cela, car le blond avait enfoui son nez sur sa morsure d'ancrage. Mais comme ils faisaient partie du même nid, il avait une chose qui les reliait l'un à l'autre : leur Alpha.

C'est ainsi que lentement, le brun se laissa bercer par la douce odeur de son homologue, sentant sa respiration reprendre à rythme normale et son cœur arrêter de courir un marathon dans sa cage thoracique.

« Il faut l'allonger, pour pouvoir lui retirer les bouts verres. Il faut le faire maintenant, pour que sa peau ne se referme pas sur eux. »

Draco hocha la tête et fit ainsi. Harry était dans un sommeil récupérateur si profond qu'il ne sentit à peine les bouts de verre être retirés de son dos, et fort heureusement, il n'y en avait que très peu.

Quand le blond eut fini sa tâche, il déposa la tête d'Harry sur ses genoux puis lentement, lui caressa les cheveux. Après quelques minutes passées dans le silence le plus complet, il se racla la gorge : « On fait quoi maintenant ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

« Maintenant ? On attend… » répondit Mark.

 **xxxx**

 **xxxx**

« Il y a une taupe parmi nous…. Ils connaissent trop bien le périmètre, donc ils ont dû avoir accès au plan du bâtiment. »

Le Régent Chef plissa les yeux, mais ne répondit rien, gardant cette information dans un coin de sa tête pour l'analyser plus tard. Alors comme ça, quelqu'un l'avait trahi ?

Tom regarda à gauche puis à droite, et d'un signe de la main pour ses sbires, il avança dans les couloirs déserts de son manoir, son pistolet pointé devant lui, prêt à tirer sur la première cible que se présentera devant lui. Instinctivement, il tira sur l'intrus qu'ils croisèrent à un détour de couloir, atteignant le centre du front de son adversaire.

Il allait traquer cette taupe lui-même, et prendrait quatre heures avec elle, juste pour discuter un peu – la torturer – et mettre fin à sa vie. Puis, il allait envoyer en colis recommandé le cadavre de la taupe à celui qui l'a commandité, pour lui faire passer l'envie de recommencer.

« Maître, Malfoy vient d'envoyer un message : la voie est libre dans l'aile droite du manoir.

\- Ok, envoie un message à Rosier, Mulciber et Snape pour connaître leur position. » dit le Régent Chef en continuant son avancée. Plus qu'un couloir et ils auraient balisé l'aile gauche.

Il se retourna subitement de par des réflexes surhumains, évita une balle qui lui frôla l'oreille en se décalant sur la droite et, dégainant son arme avec une vitesse ahurissante, tira sur la jambe de son ennemi.

L'alpha s'avança lentement vers son opposant, qui était au sol, sa main sur sa jambe blessée. En passant, Tom baissa brièvement les yeux vers ses deux sbires qui gisaient au sol, mort, certainement par une balle silencieuse tirée par son antagoniste et serra sa mâchoire, cherchant à contenir la rage qu'il ressentait. Son ennemi tenta de se relever, mais le Régent Chef ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de le faire, tirant sur son ventre. La personne au sol, qui abordait un masque en porcelaine en forme d'aile, hurla de douleur.

Ses cris furent comme une douce mélodie pour Tom, dont les lèvres se soulevèrent en un sourire torve. « Chante pour moi. » Siffla-t-il, une lueur sadique présente dans ses yeux. « Je veux entendre ta voix qui crie pour moi ! »

Il tira à nouveau, et cette fois-ci, la balle atterrit sur le tibia de son ennemi. La voix de celui-ci se craqua et il se mit à gémir sur le sol.

Une fois arrivé devant l'intrus qui était pitoyablement étalé sur le sol, gémissant, les yeux larmoyants et ses deux mains posées sur la blessure qui ornait son ventre, voulant arrêter l'hémorragie, Tom le regarda avec dédain puis s'accroupit devant lui.

« Vous vous pensiez intelligent hmm ? » siffla-t-il d'une voix suave. « Vous pensiez avoir pensé à tout, mais je sais que c'est simplement grâce à une taupe dans mes services. Alors dis-moi, qui est votre informateur ? »

L'homme au sol regarda l'Alpha droit dans les yeux, avec un air de défiance, et secoua négativement la tête. « Jamais. » cracha-t-il.

« Tut, tut, tut. Pas de ça entre nous voyons, ricana Tom. Mais avant de continuer cette conversation, j'aimerais connaitre qui se cache derrière ce masque… » il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et lui arracha son masque. Il plissa les yeux, l'homme à terre avait des cheveux foncés, noir ébène, des sourcils particulièrement prononcés et les trais durcit de son visage lui donnait un air dur et sombre.

« À qui ais-je l'honneur ? » dit-il finalement après avoir analysé son ennemi.

L'homme au sol cracha aux pieds du Régent Chef puis ricana. Calmement, Tom se releva tout en défroissant d'une main des plis invisibles sur son pantalon, il lâcha un soupir las, puis levant son pied, il l'abattit plusieurs fois sur le visage de son adversaire. Ce dernier essaye tant bien que mal de se protéger avec ses mains, mais les assauts de Tom étaient trop nombreux.

Ne voulant pas que son ennemi rende l'âme avant qu'il ne lui ait soutiré les infos qu'il recherchait, Tom arrêta ses coups et se remit dans sa précédente position, regardant l'homme cracher du sang afin de désencombrer sa bouche.

« Décidé à me répondre ? »

L'homme leva les yeux vers lui, et surprit Tom qui arqua un sourcil quand son interlocuteur se mit à parler en russe. « _Mon nom est Plag Ziatovsky, va en enfer espère d'enculé, je ne te dirai rien_. »

Un Russe ? hum, étrange. Tom se releva et toisa son adversaire du regard, les rouages de son cerveau tournant à mille à l'heure. Il repensa à sa conversation avec Karkaroff, et à son dernier rapport puis fronça les sourcils.

Les Russes avaient-ils décidé de passer à l'acte ? Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Et puis qui était leur cible ? Tuer tout le monde ? Faire des otages ? Quels étaient leurs objectifs ?

Le Régent Chef se pinça l'arrêt du nez de sa main libre, et baissa les yeux vers son ennemi qui continuait son monologue en russe. Sachant qu'il n'en tirerait plus rien, il lui tira une balle dans le centre de son front, entre les deux yeux. Il regarda la vie s'éteindre dans les yeux de son ennemi puis lui lança un dernier regard de dégoût. Tom sortit ensuite un tissu de sa poche de costard et s'essuya lentement les mains, avant de le jeter sur le cadavre de son ennemi.

Il se retourna, puis ramassa le smartphone d'un de ses sbires qui était tombé au sol, cliqua sur le premier numéro et porta le téléphone à son oreille.

« Au rapport. » aboya-t-il légèrement agacé.

 _La situation est sous contrôle, toutes les ailes du manoir ont été balisées et les intrus ont été_ _maîtrisés_.

« Ok, lève le niveau d'alerte et dis aux autres de se réunir dans la salle de réunion mensuelle. Quant à toi, occupe-toi de mes invités avec Narcissa, fais les rentrer chez eux. Je vous rejoins dans une demie heure. »

Tom raccrocha, sans laisser le temps à son interlocuteur de répondre puis se détourna et emprunta le chemin qui menait au bunker. Sur le chemin, il repensa à tous les éléments qu'il avait en sa possession.

1/ L'invasion avait été organisée par des Russes qui s'étaient fait passer pour des antirévolutionnaires. Ou qui travaillaient avec eux.

2/ Ils avaient eu les plans du manoir : donc, certainement, il y avait une taupe dans ses rangs qui leur avait fourni les informations.

3/ Mais y il n'y avait que peu de personne qui avait accès au plan de chez lui : Son cercle intime et Nathan.

Il tourna au bout d'un couloir et tomba nez à nez avec la carcasse d'une femme à en croire ses cheveux blonds éparpillés et fit une petite grimace de dégoût. Sortant son smartphone, Tom envoya un sms au responsable des domestiques : ' _Commencez à faire le ménage, je veux que le manoir soit impeccable_ ' il joignit à son message une photo du spectacle qui se présentait devant lui puis rangea son téléphone.

Cependant, il arqua un sourcil et pressa le pas quand il arriva devant la double porte en béton du bunker qui était grande ouverte. Son cœur rata un battement, mais, se forçant à rester calme, le Régent Chef entra lentement dans la pièce qui était vraisemblablement vide.

Il grogna avec agacement et se dirigea vers les écrans présents dans la salle, les seuls de tout le manoir qui retranscrivaient ce que les caméras du bâtiment filmaient. Il les parcourut des yeux et trouva ce qu'il cherchait puis sortit de la pièce en trombe.

L'Alpha rejoignit sa destination en peu de temps, remarquant sur son passage les corps de ses adversaires jonchant le sol. Il en avait vu dix sur son trajet. Donc ils avaient dû être une vingtaine à peu près à envahir son domaine. Il mit cette information dans un coin de sa tête, pour l'analyser plus tard.

Il remarqua le corps devant la porte de la nurserie et l'enjamba pour pouvoir entrer. Se dirigeant directement vers la salle d'eau, il soupira de soulagement quand il y trouva ses Omégas.

« C'est fini. » souffla-t-il lentement, les yeux rivés sur Mark qui avait son arme braquée sur lui.

Le Russe semblait tendu et ses mains se crispèrent sur le manche du revolver. Lentement, Tom rangea son arme dans sa ceinture, leva les mains dans une optique d'apaiser la situation et s'approcha lentement de son Oméga. Il lança un regard rapide vers Draco situé au fond de la pièce et vers un Harry endormi puis reporta son attention sur le Russe qui n'avait toujours pas baissé son arme, au contraire, qui semblait raffermir sa prise sur l'arme, prêt à enclencher la détente d'un moment à l'autre.

« Mark. » dit-il avec insistance. Ce dernier plissa les yeux, et regarda l'Alpha se rapprocher de lui sans broncher dans sa position.

Quand Tom arriva devant lui, il lui prit doucement son arme, qu'il jeta au sol, puis passa sa main dans le cou de l'Oméga et colla la tête de ce dernier contre son torse.

« La situation est sous contrôle. » ajouta-t-il.

À cette phrase, la tension sembla comme s'évanouir des épaules du Russe, et celui-ci fondit en larme dans les bras de son ancré. L'Alpha porta son regard sur Draco qui avait placé une main sur ses yeux pour cacher ses larmes, puis baissa les yeux vers Harry, dont le visage abordait un hématome bleuté vers le bas de la mâchoire. Tom serra la mâchoire et se jura de faire payer à ces fils de pute.

 **xxxx**

 **xxxx**

C'était une atmosphère lugubre qui régnait dans la salle de réunion du manoir Riddle. L'Alpha semblait comme perdu dans ses pensées, assis sur sa chaise, et personne n'osait vraiment prendre la parole, de peur de se prendre une balle entre les deux yeux. En effet, Le Régent Chef avait posé ses deux revolvers sur la table, devant lui.

Lucius et Narcissa avaient, comme à la demande du maître, fait lever le rideau de fer et fait évacuer le manoir, en rassurant les invités que tout était sous contrôle. Ils avaient insisté sur le fait que personne ne devait contacter les journalistes s'agissant de la situation qui venait de se dérouler le Régent Chef ferait lui-même une conférence de presse.

« Les événements d'aujourd'hui sont malheureux. » dit-il après quelques minutes de silence. Il leva finalement les yeux vers ses sbires et les toisa tous un à un du regard, les analysant, les scrutant du regard. Il en vit quelques-uns gigoter presque imperceptiblement et plissa les yeux, mettant cela dans un coin de sa tête.

« Il semblerait que les antirévolutionnaires aient eu une montée de confiance. Étrange non ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix suave. Ses yeux virèrent au rouge vermillon quand il vit Selwin baisser les yeux.

« Selwin, qu'en penses-tu ? »

Ce dernier se mit à bafouiller lamentablement avant de baisser la tête. Tom claqua sa langue avec dédain et tourna son regard vers Snape.

« Severus, je te mets sur le dossier toi et ton équipe, trouve-moi les fils de pute qui ont osé s'en prendre à mon nid. Mes Omégas étaient terrorisés et je veux qu'ils payent, rien que pour ça. »

Ce dernier hocha la tête. Tom observa encore une fois ses sbires avant de les congédier. « Lucius et Éric, restez un instant. »

Il attendit que la salle se vide avant de fermer la porte et de se retourner vers ses sbires, son bras droit et gauche : Malfoy et Rosier.

« Il y a un traître parmi nous, et je veux que vous me le trouviez. » Son ton était sans appel, et ses subordonnés le comprirent, car ils hochèrent la tête, sans piper mot.

 **xxxx**

 **xxxx**

Plus tard dans la soirée, quand Tom rejoignit ses quartiers, il trouva ses Omégas ainsi que son chiot, endormis profondément dans son lit. Son médecin privé était parti il y a peu de temps, non sans lui avoir fait un rapport des plus complet sur l'état de santé de ses ancrés : ils se portaient bien dans l'ensemble.

Le seul qui allait devoir rester au lit pendant plusieurs jours était Harry dont l'état était un peu plus grave que les autres. Certes, il possédait une capacité de guérison accélérée grâce à sa génétique, toutefois, il était préférable que l'Oméga se repose, sachant qu'il y avait de fortes possibilités pour l'Oméga porte un chiot en son sein. Cependant, il était encore trop tôt pour savoir si Harry était bel et bien enceint ou pas, mais Tom ne voulait pas prendre de risque.

L'Alpha soupira puis les regarda d'une manière intense, tout en serrant les poings.

« Je jure de les traquer tous un à un, tous jusqu'au dernier fils de pute qui a osé commanditer cette attaque sur mon nid. » siffla-t-il dans un souffle.

Oui, leurs cris de terreur, de douleur seront comme une douce et agréable symphonie aux yeux du Régent Chef. Ses yeux virèrent au rouge et le sourire qui s'afficha sur son visage aurait fait trembler de peur n'importe quel sbires de l'Alpha rien qu'à sa vue.

Il sortit son smartphone de sa poche et tapota sur le clavier rapidement : « _Changement de programme, tu recevras de la visite dans deux jours_. » Il l'envoya à Karkaroff puis rangea son téléphone. Il allait envoyer sa meilleure équipe d'Intel et de reconnaissance en Russie pour aider son sbire dans sa mission.

Bientôt tout ceci ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, une fois qu'il marcherait sur les cendres de ses ennemis. Personne ne s'en prenait au Régent chef et en sortait indemne, et ça, ses adversaires risqueraient de l'apprendre à leurs dépens.

Ses lèvres s'incurvèrent vers le haut, face à cette pensée. Il se déshabilla lentement puis se glissa sous ses draps, entourant son nid de ses bras protecteurs et possessifs.

Rectification : personne ne s'en prenait à son nid et en sortait indemne. Et Tom veillerait à ce que la leçon soit apprise de tous.


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour tout le monde,

Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser, je n'ai rien poster tout ce mois de juin, j'étais prise avec mes examens et tout le reste. Dans tous les cas, je vous remercie pour votre fidélité et votre patience. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Un grand merci à tous les lecteurs inscrits et non inscrits qui ont pris le temps de laisser leurs impressions avec un review.

Je ne pourrais pas poster un chapitre correct sans l'aide de Zofra, merci à toi!

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture,

Miage.

* * *

Il était impossible de connaître le nom de tout le personnel employé dans le manoir Riddle. Il y avait tellement de personne qu'il était très rare pour quelqu'un de les avoir tous rencontrés un jour. La seule personne qui pouvait se vanter de connaître tout le monde serait probablement Nathan, le responsable des domestiques. Cependant, il y avait toujours des exceptions à la règle, en effet, Clarisse, également, pouvait se vanter de connaître ses collègues, voire même ses amis. Car contrairement à Nathan qui avait tendance à être que business et rien d'autre, elle entretenait de bonnes relations avec les autres domestiques ou presque.

Certains domestiques étaient encore remués par les événements des derniers jours, notamment en apprenant qu'un des Omégas du Régent Chef avait été blessé. Beaucoup s'en voulaient de ne pas avoir été là pour le protéger, pour servir de rempart contre leurs agresseurs et étaient tombés dans une sorte de culpabilité qui faisait qu'ils n'osaient même plus regarder Monsieur Riddle dans les yeux, ni les autres Omégas. Clarisse aussi se sentait coupable, et quand elle était partie visiter Harry pour la première fois après la fusillade, il lui avait assuré qu'il ne lui en voulait pas.

Mais cela ne signifiait pas que Clarisse en avait fini avec sa culpabilité.

Toutefois, il y avait une chose qui la troublait : normalement, la consigne dans ce genre de cas de figure était de rester en poste et de protéger ses charges. Mais là, Nathan leur avait ordonné de se replier dans les souterrains, de se cacher, d'attendre que l'attaque passe notamment pour protéger les omégas domestiques qui étaient enceints.

La question qui tournait en boucle dans la tête de Clarisse était de savoir si Monsieur Riddle avait donné son aval pour le repli des domestiques ou est-ce que Nathan avait pris cette décision sans prendre en compte les ordres du Régent Chef. Elle avait fait part de ses inquiétudes à Harry, mais il ne l'avait pas plus renseignée que ça…

Tout ce dont elle était sûre était que Nathan ne trahirait jamais Monsieur Riddle.

« Bonjour Dobby, dit-elle en déposant une bise sur la joue du cuisinier. Créature, salua-t-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

\- Clar, tu sais que je n'aime pas ce surnom débile. Regarde-moi, ai-je l'air d'une créature ? »

La domestique le détailla exagérément du regard, de haut en bas puis hocha la tête en prenant sa mine la plus sérieuse : « Oui, effectivement, tu ressembles à une grosse et vilaine créa— »

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, César lui sauta dessus, calant la tête de clarisse dans le coin de son bras et lui frotta les cheveux avec son poing, la décoiffant volontairement.

« Voilà ! s'exclama-t-il en la relâchant. Là au moins tu ressembles plus à une créature que moi. »

Clarisse lui tira la langue, essayant tant bien que mal d'arranger sa coiffure. « Tu sais que je t'aime mon César ! »

Celui-ci afficha une moue dubitative avant de retourner à sa tâche : essuyer et ranger la vaisselle.

« L'assiette de Harry se trouve sous la cloche, sur le comptoir. J'lui ai fait quelque chose de léger.

\- Ça marche, merci Dobby. Je vais en profiter pour lui apporter son thé, pour faire genre une pierre deux coups.

\- Heu, c'est déjà fait : il m'semble que j'ai vu Charles préparer la tasse.

Clarisse fonça les sourcils : « Comment ça ? Je lui avais bien dit que dorénavant, c'était moi qui m'en chargerais. »

Dobby haussa les épaules, César secoua la tête et Clarisse pinça les lèvres, agacée.

« Il est déjà parti ?

\- Non, il est dans la réserve. »

La domestique se dirigea avec empressement dans la réserve et le croisa alors qu'il en sortait. Elle le détailla du regard et vit qu'il tenait dans sa main une boite marron foncé avec écrit en caractères gras et blanc : _**Лунный чай**_. Elle plissa les yeux quand elle remarqua l'air surpris qui s'afficha sur le visage de Charles.

« Je pensais avoir fait passer le message à John, mais il semblerait que j'ai besoin de te l'épeler : à partir de maintenant « JE » suis celle qui apportera son thé à Harry. Capisce ?

\- Ouais, mais, les ordres viennent d'en haut, Mark m'a demandé de le lui apporter personnellement. »

Clarisse se rapprocha de lui, elle ne prit pas garde de l'inconfort de son interlocuteur et entra dans son espace personnel. Elle avait les yeux plissés et les lèvres pincées, et son visage affichait une mine sombre.

« Tu as besoin que j'aille te chercher Nathan pour que tu obéisses ? » Elle dégagea le col de sa chemise, exposant ainsi sa morsure d'ancrage. « Ou est-ce que ça, ça te suffit ? »

Elle arqua un sourcil, et ses lèvres se soulevèrent en un sourire torve quand elle vit Charles déglutir péniblement. Le jeune domestique secoua faiblement la tête, entraînant dans son mouvement ses cheveux bouclés châtains qui encadraient son visage.

Charles était quelqu'un de rationnel malgré son jeune âge. Il avait été auctionné lors de ses dix-sept ans et avait vite été embarqué dans le service auprès de Monsieur Riddle. Concrètement, il était le disciple de John, le domestique de chambre de Mark. Celui-ci était assez mature en âge donc le but était qu'il le remplace tandis que John serait muté dans un autre service moins taxant pour effectuer d'autres types de tâche. Cela faisait deux ans qu'il était domestique, et durant cette période, il avait appris à ses dépens qu'il ne fallait pas se mettre à dos les personnes qui détenaient le pouvoir. D'abord Mark, cela faisait deux ans que Charles était à son service et il pouvait se vanter d'avoir vu les multiples facettes de l'Oméga, même ses plus sombres, et de ce fait, son instinct de survie lui ordonnait de ne pas aller à l'encontre du Russe.

Mais, d'un autre côté, il y avait Nathan. Et cet homme-là n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Il pouvait être d'une dureté terrifiante quand il s'agissait de recadrer des domestiques qui ne respectaient pas les règles. C'était pour cela que la plupart du personnel du manoir avait peur de lui. Toutefois, si Charles devait choisir entre Mark ou Nathan, il choisirait d'obéir à Mark. Certes, Nathan était effrayant, mais Mark était à se pisser dessus, s'il voulait survivre dans ce milieu, il valait mieux rester dans ses bonnes grâces.

« Je ne sais pas si tu rappelles de Natasha ? demanda Charles, il fit un pas en arrière pour essayer de mettre de la distance entre lui et Clarisse.

Celle-ci arqua un sourcil avant de les froncer légèrement. « Natasha ? Vaguement oui, Natasha Romanov, la seule servante Russe dans le manoir, un cadeau d'encrage de la famille de Mark. »

Charles hocha la tête.

« Elle est morte, il y a quelques mois si je ne me trompe pas, continua-t-elle.

Charles hocha à nouveau la tête.

\- Et donc, quel est le rapport entre Natasha et le fait que m'a désobéi ? » demanda Clarisse qui commençait visiblement à perdre patience.

« Elle n'est pas morte de façon anodine, elle s'est suicidée. » dit-il finalement.

Cette phrase alerta Clarisse qui plissa les yeux, suspicieuse. « Comment as-tu mis la main sur cette information, elle n'a jamais été communiqué.

\- Personne ne me l'a dit, je le sais parce que j'étais là. » dit-il d'une voix tremblotante. Il baissa les yeux et se mordilla la lèvre, comme s'il se retenait de pleurer. « J'étais-là, repris-t-il dans un murmure, et je l'ai vue quand elle a trempé la lame de son poignard dans du wolfban bouillonnant et qu'elle l'a passé sur ses deux poignets… » Il émit un gémissement et reprit d'un ton saccadé, ses larmes s'abattant silencieusement sur le sol. « J'ai essayé de l'en dissuader, de l'arrêter, mais si j'y été parvenu, elle aurait recommencé un autre jour, et cette fois-ci, je n'aurais sans doute pas été là pour la stopper. »

Clarisse était stupéfaite par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, si bien qu'elle ne sut quoi répondre face à cette confession, elle baissa les yeux et regarda le bêta pleurer silencieusement, pouvant enfin se libérer de ce poids qui pesait si lourdement sur ses épaules depuis tout ce temps. Maladroitement, Clarisse déposa sa main sur l'épaule de Charles, voulant lui apporter une pointe de réconfort. Seulement une pointe parce que bon, il était quand même allé à l'encontre de sa volonté en préparant le thé d'Harry…

Ce fut qu'après quelques minutes que celui-ci réussit à reprendre contenance.

« Elle s'est suicidée il y a six mois de cela. » dit-il après avoir reniflé vulgairement, à défaut d'avoir un mouchoir, il passa le revers de sa main sous son nez puis l'essuya discrètement sur son haut. Clarisse le regarda, ne comprenant pas trop où il voulait en venir. « Et il y a six mois, Draco donnait naissance à Thelian… »

La main de la domestique se crispa involontairement sur l'épaule du jeune bêta, elle plissa dangereusement les yeux tout en serrant la mâchoire. Charles ne releva pas le comportement de Clarisse, mais au contraire, continua confirmant ainsi les soupçons de la domestique avec une intonation de voix monotone. « Tu sais quelle était sa mission, c'est à peu près la même que celle que j'ai. »

La rousse resta interdite, sachant pertinemment ce que Charles était en train de lui avouer. Elle humecta ses lèvres, puis ôta sa main de l'épaule du bêta. Elle fit deux pas en arrière, puis ferma fortement les yeux. ' _Non !_ ' Cria-t-elle intérieurement, elle ne pouvait pas en croire ses oreilles.

« Empêcher Draco de tomber enceint, tout comme à mon tour, je dois empêcher Harry d'y parvenir. Et tu as vu ce qui arrivait à ceux qui ne remplissent pas leurs missions… » Il leva des yeux embrumés de larmes vers Clarisse. « Mais le truc, c'est que je l'aime bien moi Harry et, au final j'ai même pas réussi ma mission…

\- Comment ça ? demanda-t-elle dans un souffle, stupéfaite par tous ces aveux.

\- J'ai échangé la poudre de thé avec de la poudre de _Banira_ , même odeur, mais pas les mêmes effets.

« Tu mens. » cracha-t-elle, ses lèvres se retroussèrent, montrant ses dents. « J'ai senti ton fameux thé dans les quartiers d'Harry, et je suis certaine que c'était l'odeur d'un thé de la lune. »

Les yeux de Charles s'écarquillèrent, et il se jeta aux pieds de la domestique, pleurant de chaudes larmes. « Ce n'était pas moi ! Je viens d'être assigné à cette tâche, tu l'as dit toi-même, avant, c'était John qui effectuait cette mission. Mais Mark vient de demander sa réaffectation. »

« Mark, tu vas regretter de t'en être pris à Harry, j'y veillerais personnellement. » Murmura Clarisse rentre ses dents. Elle baissa les yeux, et vit Charles qui était en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps puis soupira. Elle s'accroupit puis déposa la paume de sa main sur la tête du bêta. Elle lui caressa lentement les cheveux, puis se mettant dans une meilleure position, elle installa la tête de Charles sur ses genoux. « Tu as bien fait, lui murmura-t-elle lentement, merci pour ton honnêteté et ta loyauté envers Monsieur Riddle. Car tu es sous le commandement du Régent Chef avant d'être sous les ordres de Mark. »

Clarisse continua de consoler le jeune Charles, et fut soulagée quand elle remarqua que la respiration du bêta reprenait un rythme régulier et que ses larmes avaient cessé de couler. Ils restèrent un bon moment en silence, si bien que la domestique crut que Charles s'était endormi dans ses bras.

« Je ne veux pas mourir, dit-il finalement, je ne veux pas finir comme Natasha… » Il tourna légèrement la tête et leva de grands yeux bleu-vert, brillant à cause des larmes vers Clarisse. Celle-ci lui adressa un petit sourire, sa main venant caresser tendrement la joue du bêta. « Je ne veux pas mourir. » dit-il encore dans un murmure avant de fermer lentement les yeux, ses longs cils, la forme ronde de son visage et ses cheveux bouclés lui donnait un air si enfantin que Clarisse eu un pincement au cœur en le voyant si triste. Et dire que quand elle était entrée dans la réserve elle souhaitait en découdre... À présent, elle souhaitait le protéger coût que coût.

Clarisse resserra ses bras autour de Charles d'une manière protectrice, formant des plans dans sa tête pour, dans un premier temps, réaffecter le bêta dans un autre service, puis gérer les aveux que celui-ci venait de lui faire.

 **xxxx**

 **xxxx**

« Bonjour Monsieur Harry, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? » demanda Clarisse après être rentré dans la chambre de l'Oméga. Elle déposa la tasse de thé sur la table de chevet, puis alla vers la fenêtre et ouvrit les rideaux.

Harry grogna, cachant ses yeux avec le dos de sa main. « Ferme les rideaux Clar, je les ai laissés clos pour une raison. »

« Non, cette pièce a besoin de lumière. Et puis je t'ai apporté ton thé. » Clarisse s'installa sur le rebord du lit d'Harry et l'aida à se relever et s'installer en position assise. Elle prit la tasse et la lui tendit. « Bois, sinon cela va se refroidir. »

Harry acquiesça lentement sans pour autant faire un geste pour prendre la tasse. Il s'était presque remis de ses blessures, notamment grâce à la capacité des homoïys de se régénérer rapidement. Mais il lui restait des blessures psychologiques et un amas de questions qui demeuraient sans réponses, le troublant énormément. D'abord s'agissant de Mark, certes le kralj était venu les sauver in-extremis, mais n'oublions pas qu'au départ, il les avait laissés se démerder tout seul. Et c'est seulement parce que sa conscience d'Oméga l'avait tanné qu'il était venu à leur secours. Si elle ne l'avait pas fait, il les aurait certainement laissés crever dans la nurserie.

« Le docteur sera là dans dix minutes, tu ferais mieux d'aller sous la douche. » dit Clarisse, faisant sortir l'Oméga de ses pensées.

« Oh, oui, c'est vrai. » répondit-il en acquiesçant. Il releva la couverture et se mit en position assise sur le rebord du lit. Il attrapa ses lunettes qui l'attendaient sur son chevet, les porta à son nez puis prit sa tasse de thé. Il but une gorgée, une autre puis leva les yeux vers Clarisse. « Je trouve que depuis un moment, le thé est meilleur que d'habitude. » déclara-t-il songeur.

« J'ai rajouté un zeste de citron avec de la cannelle pour relever un peu le goût… Je n'aurais pas dû ?

\- Non, c'est parfait. » dit-il en terminant sa boisson.

Il se leva, mais dandina sur ses jambes avant de retomber sur le lit, le souffle court. Gémissant de douleur, il passa son bras autour de son ventre et se mordilla l'intérieur de sa joue, ne voulant pas émettre plus de bruit.

Clarisse, qui s'était dirigée vers la salle de bain, accourut après de lui, « Harry ! »

Ce dernier leva une main vers elle, comme pour la stopper et se releva plus lentement, posant sa main sur l'épaule de la domestique s'appuyant contre elle.

« Je croyais que tu allais mieux ?! »

Il secoua la tête puis lui montra la salle de bain avec le bout de son menton. Clarisse, comprenant ce qu'il voulait, l'accompagna jusque dans la salle d'eau, le laissant s'appuyer sur elle. Elle l'aida à se déshabiller puis quand l'eau fut prête, l'aida à se glisser dans la baignoire. Silencieusement, mais débordant d'inquiétude, elle regarda Harry qui certes avait les yeux fermés, mais dont le visage retranscrivait la douleur qu'il ressentait, elle l'aida à se lever, à se sécher et à se rhabiller.

« Ça ira, Clarisse. » dit Harry tout enlevant sa main de l'épaule de son amie. Il s'installa sur le lit et tourna la tête vers la porte quand il vit celle-ci s'ouvrir.

La domestique lança un regard sombre à l'oméga avant de se tourner vers la personne qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce. « Bonjour docteur Colman, comment allez-vous ? »

Le docteur Colman lui adressa un sourire « Je vais bien merci, et comment se porte notre très cher Oméga ? » demanda le médecin de famille en se tournant vers Harry. Quand Harry lui répondit qu'il allait bien, le docteur prit la chaise qui se trouvait vers le bureau et l'approcha du lit avant de s'y installer, déposant son sac à ses pieds.

« Il a été pris de douleur il y a un instant, quand il a souhaité se lever du lit. » rajouta Clarisse, ignorant le regard que lui lança Harry.

« Vraiment ? » dit le docteur, surpris. Il se pencha et ouvrit son sac, sortant un stéthoscope.

Clarisse se rapprocha et ôta la couverture de Harry, l'abaissant jusqu'au niveau de ses jambes puis se recula. Le docteur Colman se pencha vers l'oméga puis porta son instrument sur le cœur de Harry, écoutant les battements de son organe avec attention. Il plissa les yeux puis fonça les sourcils.

« À quel endroit avez-vous ressenti les douleurs ? »

Harry hésita « vers mon bas-ventre, »

Le docteur acquiesça puis souleva délicatement le haut du jeune homoïy. Il se frotta les mains pour se les réchauffer puis les posa sur le ventre de l'Oméga. « Si j'appuie ici, ça fait mal ? »

Harry secoua négativement la tête.

« Et là ? » il continua ainsi jusqu'à ce que Harry gémisse de douleur. Le médecin appuya plus doucement à cet endroit puis huma l'air.

Clarisse le regarda, ses yeux emplis d'inquiétude, attendant avec impatience son diagnostic.

Après un certain temps, le médecin rabaissa le haut de l'Oméga puis regard Harry avec attention. « On ne peut pas parler de grossesse, c'est encore trop tôt. Mais la seule fois où les Omégas prennent plus de temps pour se remettre de leur blessure est lorsqu'ils portent un chiot en leur sein. »

« Mais ça pourrait être autre chose. » rajouta-t-il quand il vit la surprise et le choc se lire sur le visage d'Harry. « J'ai besoin de faire des prises de sang pour être certain. »

Harry se racla la gorge : « Quand vous dites que ça pourrait être autre chose, quoi par exemple ?

\- Et bien, je ne veux pas faire d'hypothèses sans avoir toutes les informations en ma possession, voilà pourquoi j'ai besoin de faire des analyses de sang. »

Le jeune homoïy se pinça les lèvres devant cette réponse évasive puis hocha la tête, relevant la manche de son haut. Le docteur ne perdit pas de temps, sortant une seringue et trois petites fioles qu'il remplit rapidement. Puis il rangea le tout et se leva.

« Je réitère mes consignes, pas trop d'effort physique, beaucoup de repos et je vous recontacterai quand j'aurai les résultats de vos analyses.

\- D'accord, merci docteur. » dit Harry d'une voix fébrile.

Ce dernier hocha la tête puis sortit de la pièce, Clarisse ferma la porte derrière lui puis tourna son regard vers Harry. Elle fonça les sourcils quand elle vit que ce dernier était blanc comme un linge, près à rendre l'âme ou du moins, à faire une syncope.

« Comment te sens-tu ? lui demanda-t-elle affectueusement en s'installant sur la chaise que le docteur avait empruntée tantôt.

Elle s'inquiétait pour lui, depuis l'attaque, Harry n'était pas vraiment lui-même, il parlait peu, souvent dans ses pensées, le regard perdu et lointain. Tom était venu deux, trois fois le voir, passer du temps avec lui, mais trop peu selon Clarisse. Elle comprenait que le Régent Chef soit occupé de par la conférence de presse donnée suite à l'attaque, l'organisation des représailles et surtout, l'organisation d'une campagne de recrutement après la mort de trois de ses hommes de son cercle intime et six de ses gardes du corps placés à l'extérieur de la villa. Mais Harry avait besoin de lui.

Lentement, Clarisse passa sa main sur le front d'Harry, repoussant sa frange vers l'arrière puis, lui caressa les cheveux. Harry attrapa subitement le poignet de la domestique et le serra si fort que ses jointures devinrent toutes blanches. Clarisse siffla de douleur et entreprit de dégager son poignet mais se ravisa quand elle croisa le regard du jeune homoïy : ses grands yeux vert émeraude étaient écarquillés et reflétaient une lueur étrange… de la peur.

Harry était effrayé.

Mais par quoi, se demanda Clarisse, dont la surprise pouvait clairement se lire sur son visage. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Harry aborder une telle expression, et surtout avec une telle intensité. Il n'avait exprimé aucune peur lors de son arrivée au manoir Riddle alors même que les circonstances demandaient qu'il soit apeuré.

« Harry ? »

Malgré que les yeux de l'Oméga soient fixés sur elle, Clarisse savait pertinemment que ce dernier était perdu dans ses pensées. En effet, ses yeux semblaient comme vitreux, comme si elle avait à faire à un corps inerte.

« Harry… » dit-elle à nouveau en bougeant légèrement le bras dont le poignet était encore retenu captif dans l'étau serré que représentait la main de l'Oméga.

Ce dernier eut comme un sursaut, puis cilla rapidement avant de baisser les yeux vers le poignet de Clarisse et de la lâcher aussi rapidement qu'il l'avait attrapé.

« Désolé pour ça… murmura-t-il avant de passer une main sur son visage. Clarisse massa son poignet endolori puis plissa les yeux et le détailla attentivement.

Il semblait fatigué.

« Tu... Tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-elle, pour la première fois hésitante quant à la réponse de l'Oméga.

Harry déglutit puis humecta lentement ses lèvres avant de croiser le regard de Clarisse. « Je ne veux pas être enceint. » murmura-t-il.

Pardon ?

Clarisse arqua un sourcil et le regarda, surprise. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle entendait un Oméga souhaiter ne pas avoir de chiot. Cela faisait partie de leur génétique, un Oméga sans chiot pouvait tomber en dépression ou alors devenir fou. Il n'y avait qu'à regarder Mark pour se rendre compte à quel point avoir un chiot était important pour l'épanouissement d'un Oméga.

Alors pourquoi Harry ressentait-il ce désir contre-nature ? Parce qu'il devait bien y avoir une raison. Généralement c'était quand les Omégas ne se sentaient pas en sécurité avec leur ancré ou dans leur nid, faisant que ceux-ci refusaient que leur chiot ne naisse dans un environnement nocif.

« C'est à cause de l'attaque, conclut-elle finalement. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça Harry, Monsieur Riddle se charge de tout. C'est pour cela qu'il ne vient pas te rendre visite aussi régulièrement que ça, parce qu'il est occupé à régler cette affaire, pour que vous soyez en sécurité. » argumenta-t-elle.

La naissance d'un chiot dans un nid était tellement une source de joie qu'elle se sentait triste qu'Harry veuille priver Monsieur Riddle de cela. C'est vrai qu'il avait ses raisons, mais des raisons infondées ! Tom était le Régent-Chef, bien sûr qu'il était en mesure de protéger ses Omégas !

Clarisse se pinça les lèvres, sentant des sentiments conflictuels l'animer. D'un côté, elle comprenait ce que pouvait ressentir Harry, mais de l'autre elle était agacée de savoir qu'il était prêt à aller jusqu'à priver Monsieur Riddle de chiot.

« Ce n'est pas pour ça. » dit-il finalement, mettant ainsi un terme à l'ardeur de Clarisse, la laissant simplement dans la confusion.

Hein ?

« Je sais tout simplement que mon enfant ne sera pas en sécurité dans ce nid. Ce n'est pas à cause de l'attaque, enfin si, mais partiellement…

\- Comment ça ? »

Harry se mit en position assise, puis tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, semblant réfléchir. La domestique bouillonnait de questions, cependant, elle se retint, attendant que le jeune homoïy soit prêt à parler de lui-même.

« Il y a quelque chose que tu ne sais pas, que personne ne sait à vrai dire, et je doute que Draco s'en soit rendu compte. » reprit Harry, en baissant ses yeux sur ses mains qui étaient posées sur ses jambes, au-dessus de la couverture. « Quand nous sommes arrivés dans la nurserie, il n'y avait personne, pas même Maya qui devait normalement être là, déjà rien que ça c'était bizarre. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'a interpellé. Quand j'ai pris Thelian dans mes bras, avant de le passer à son Odgajiti, il avait une odeur étrange sur lui, une odeur... Il sentait la fleur d'Hanabaha. »

Clarisse fronça les sourcils quand elle entendit le nom de la fleur. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour poser une question, mais Harry continua.

« Le simple fait que j'ai senti l'odeur est une indication sur le dosage qui devait être vraiment fort pour un enfant. Et puis pourquoi quelqu'un donnerait une sorte de puissant somnifère, bien que naturel, à un enfant ? En plus avec une dose qui aurait pu lui être mortelle ? »

Pourquoi effectivement, se demanda Clarisse.

« Il parait que quand on tue quelqu'un dans son sommeil, il n'a pas le temps de ressentir la douleur. » dit Harry en vrillant son regard dur et empli de colère dans celui de la domestique.

Clarisse émit un cri de stupeur quand elle comprit ce que Harry insinuait, non, pas insinuait, mais révélait.

« Leur mission était de kidnapper Draco et de tuer Thelian. » repris reprit Harry d'une voix fébrile, ses yeux bien que hargneux s'embrumèrent de larmes. « Quand j'y repense parfois, je me dis que je dois tout de même lui en être reconnaissant, d'avoir voulu limiter la douleur de mon chiot lors de sa mort en lui injectant de l'hanabaha. Cela lui garantissait au moins une mort paisible… » Les larmes d'Harry coulèrent librement et silencieusement sur ses joues, laissant des traces salées sur leur passage. À cette vue, Clarisse eut comme un pincement au cœur et elle se leva rapidement de son siège.

Cependant, elle fut retenue par Harry, qu'il l'attrapa encore une fois par le poignet, mais cette fois-ci d'une manière moins brutale.

« Tu comprends pourquoi je ne veux pas tomber enceint. » dit-il en la fixant avec un regard indéchiffrable. « Comment Tom peut-il protéger mon chiot quand la menace vient également de l'intérieur ? »

Clarisse le regarda interdite, puis grinça des dents, tant sa mâchoire était serrée. Elle ne répondit pas, que pouvait-elle répondre à cela ? Harry lui lança un regard appuyé puis ferma les yeux, lui lâchant le poignet par la même occasion. La domestique ne demanda pas son reste et sortit de la pièce presque en courant.

 **xxxx**

 **xxxx**

La porte s'ouvrit en trombe, heurtant le mur et faisant sursauter la personne qui se trouvait dans la pièce.

« Je vais la tuer. » hurla Clarisse qui entra dans la salle commune des domestiques. Elle regarda autour d'elle. « Où est-elle, dans quelle zone l'as-tu affectée ?! »

La personne présente dans la pièce se rapprocha d'elle et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Clarisse.

« Calme-toi d'abord, ensuite nous pourrons parler calmement.

\- Ne me dis pas de me calmer, tu n'as aucun droit de me dire de me calmer tant que tu ne me diras pas où est-ce qu'elle est. Je vais la trucider, l'attraper avec mes deux mains et les encercler autour de son cou. Je la regarderai droit dans les yeux, admirant la lumière s'éteindre dans ceux-ci. Et encore, je suis trop gentille. Non ! Je vais plutôt planter mes dents dans son corps et en faire de la chair à pâté. »

La main sur son épaule se resserra et Clarisse grogna contre son propriétaire. « Putain, lâche-moi Nathan, j'ai une dent à régler avec elle. » Elle se dégagea de l'emprise de Nathan et tourna les talons, s'apprêtant à aller traquer sa proie quand elle fut retenue pas le poignet. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous avec son poignet aujourd'hui ?!

« Tu n'as aucun droit de m'en empêcher, je dois attraper cette salope et la remettre à sa place, et crois-moi, elle ne s'en sortira pas vivante, ce qu'elle a fait est impardonnable. »

Nathan la tira contre lui, et passa son bras autour de la taille de la domestique. Son autre main vint lentement caresser la joue de Clarisse qui grogna et montra ses dents, puis perdant patience, Nathan vint nicher sa tête dans le cou de la jeune femme et déposa ses crocs contre la morsure d'encrage de celle-ci en une sorte d'avertissement.

Cette dernière se débattit, la fureur se dégageant d'elle et Nathan grogna avant d'enfoncer ses dents sur la morsure d'ancrage de son ancré, en une sorte de punition.

Cette dernière arrêta de bouger et de se débattre, fermant les yeux. Sa respiration rapide se calma lentement sous la pression qu'exerçaient les crocs de son ancré sur elle, puis elle se détendit, sentant la colère s'évaporer peu à peu, mais pas totalement. Elle avait toujours des envies de meurtre, mais elle arrivait mieux à les contenir que tantôt.

Nathan retira délicatement ses dents, puis se recula légèrement avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur la morsure d'ancrage légèrement rougie de sa douce. Lentement, il posa ses deux mains sur les joues de sa belle, les caressant tendrement et la fixa.

Celle-ci esquissa un léger sourire avant de rouvrir les yeux. « Tu te sens mieux ? » murmura-t-il. La domestique acquiesça et Nathan déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se reculer. Sa mine se ferma, et il prit un air sérieux, Clarisse reconnu à cet instant le responsable des domestiques et non plus son ancré.

« Bien. » dit-il en s'installant sur une chaise. Il croisa ses chevilles et d'un geste de la main, lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur la chaise que se situait en face de lui. « Puis-je connaître la raison de tout cet émoi ? »

« Où est Maya ? » demanda-t-elle calmement.

Nathan plissa les yeux, mais ne dit rien. Cependant, Clarisse vit sa curiosité de par la manière dont ses lèvres s'étaient imperceptiblement incurvées.

« Pourquoi la cherches-tu ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

Clarisse sentit la frustration monter en elle, mais essaya de se contenir, ne voulant pas être réprimandée une seconde fois. « J'ai deux trois trucs à régler avec elle. »

Nathan huma l'air, « Malheureusement, Maya est morte. Je l'avais chargée de récupérer Thelian et de nous rejoindre dans les sous-terrains quand j'ai ordonné à tous les domestiques de se replier mais elle n'est jamais revenue—

\- Oui d'ailleurs parlons-en, pourquoi as-tu ordonné cela ? Normalement la consigne est que l'on doit rester en poste pour protéger nos charges. »

Nathan se pinça légèrement les lèvres, le seul signe visible de son agacement au vu de comportement de son ancré.

« J'ai ordonné cela avec l'aval du régent chef, la plupart des domestiques omégas sont enceints, leurs ancrés risquaient d'être plus préoccupés par leurs sécurités et celle de leur chiot plutôt que de celle de leurs charges.

Clarisse ne dit rien pendant un instant, digérant l'information puis croisa les jambes, sa cheville droite venant faire face à celle de gauche.

« Avez-vous retrouvé le corps, demanda-t-elle finalement.

\- Oui, il a été renvoyé à la famille avec les condoléances du régent chef. C'est lui qui a pris en charge l'enterrement.

\- Quoi ? s'insurgea-telle. Elle ne méritait même pas d'être enterrée cette traîtresse ! »

Nathan arqua un sourcil et la regarda avec un petit sourire amusé. Purée ce qu'il aimait cette femme, la voir si passionnée, comme une lionne, le rendait toujours tout émoustillé. Mais, il se reprit quand il vit l'air sérieux qu'abordait son ancré.

« Elle a empoisonné Thelian avec de l'Hanabaha ! Elle savait qu'on allait être attaqués, leur mission était de tuer Thelian et de kidnapper Draco. Et elle a eu son rôle à jouer dans cette affaire. » déclara-t-elle, ses deux poings serrés.

Le responsable des domestiques fonça les sourcils, surpris par cette information, puis il se mit à réfléchir, joignant les anomalies qu'il avait relevées et les nouvelles données que son ancré venait de lui révéler. C'est vrai que quelques jours avant l'attaque, Maya lui avait semblé étrange, sur les nerfs, sursautant au moindre bruit, scrutant les environs avec attention, comme si elle attendait l'arrivée de quelque chose, ou de quelqu'un. Effectivement, elle savait que le manoir Riddle allait être attaqué.

Cependant…

« Elle n'était pas seule, déclara-t-il finalement. Elle n'était pas assez haute gradée pour avoir accès à certaines informations comme les plans du manoir par exemple. Et d'après ce que j'ai compris, les intrus avaient cette info en leur possession.

\- Elle avait donc un complice ? Clarisse le regarda avec attention, plissant légèrement les yeux.

Ce dernier soupira, « Je sais ce que tu penses, mais ce n'est pas moi. D'ailleurs, je sors tout juste de deux jours d'interrogatoire avec deux sbires du cercle intime du régent chef. Ce n'est pas moi Clar. »

Clarisse se pinça les lèvres puis se leva, elle vint s'asseoir sur les genoux de son ancré et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Elle fonça les sourcils quand elle sentit à quel point il était tendu. « Je suis désolé… Je te crois, je l'aurais senti si tu m'avais menti. » Elle déposa un baiser sur le front de son être aimé puis déposa sa tête sur l'épaule de Nathan, relâchant la pression qu'elle avait accumulée depuis le matin.

« C'est tellement le bordel, Harry… Harry dit qu'il ne veut pas tomber enceint parce qu'il ne se sent pas en sécurité… Charles, tu vois c'est qui Charles ? Le petit bêta qui est affecté aux soins de Mark ? »

Elle continua quand Nathan huma l'air, signifiant que oui, il voyait de qui elle parlait : « Eh bien, ce matin je l'ai choppé en pensant qu'il désobéissait à l'un de mes ordres, mais il s'est mis à pleurer devant moi, me racontant les magouilles de Mark. Et là quand j'entends ce que Maya a fait je ne peux que comprendre Harry. » Elle essuya furtivement les larmes qui s'échappèrent de ses yeux. « Moi aussi je n'aurais pas voulu que mon chiot naisse dans un nid si peu sécurisé. Et dire que j'ai jugé Harry quand il m'a avoué cela. »

Elle attrapa le haut de son ancré par le poing et se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, « En plus d'être une piètre adjointe, je suis une piètre amie ! Si seulement j'avais remarqué ce que Maya magouillait ! Si seulement j'avais… » Elle renifla grossièrement, continuant d'émettre des hypothèses sur ce qu'elle aurait pu changer si elle s'en était rendu compte avant.

Nathan passa une main dans son dos, essayant de la calmer mais se sentant impuissant. Il ferma les yeux et serra la mâchoire, écoutant les pleurs de son ancré et sentant ses larmes mouiller son haut.

Clarisse, se calma un peu plus tard, son être aimé l'ayant porté jusqu'à leur quartier. Ceux-ci étaient au dernier étage du manoir, à côté des chambres des autres domestiques. Ils étaient les seuls à posséder une sorte de suite parentale, tandis que les autres servants se partageaient des douchettes et ne possédaient qu'une simple chambrette de 18².

« Il va falloir resserrer la vis au niveau des domestiques. » murmura Clarisse. Celle-ci était allongée sur le lit et regardait Nathan en train de se mettre en pyjama. « On ne peut pas les laisser faire à leur guise, quel genre de responsables sommes-nous ? »

Son ancré se changea rapidement puis vint s'installer à ses côtés. Il passa son bras autour de la taille de sa douce puis déposa un baiser sous le lobe de son oreille. « Tu as raison. Il faut que je remette en place certaines règles qui ont trop souvent été bafouées. »

Clarisse huma l'air puis se retourna et passa sa main sous le haut de son ancré, déposant un baiser contre les lèvres de son tendre. « Je souhaiterais également que tu réaffectes Charles, qu'il soit sous ma charge au service d'Harry. Et puis tu affecteras Jocelyne à Mark. Tu sais tout comme moi qu'elle ne se laissera jamais corrompre ni influencée. C'est la candidate idéale. »

« Ce sera fait, murmura-t-il avant de la dévorer du bout des lèvres. Clarisse gloussa et le laissa aller dans les bras de son ancré, cherchant à oublier pour un temps, aussi infime soit-il, les événements et révélations de la journée.


End file.
